Magic-lit Flames
by Elmen'sDaughter
Summary: A series of short stories, pairings of any kind, and will include AU, modern, and canon settings. Genres will have everything, & REQUESTS ARE WELCOME. Rated T for occasional language and some dark themes. Chapter 47: Legend's Anew, Part 1. My take on how the series could progress with Morgana on Arthur and Merlin's side. Still mostly canon, and not very similar to the others.
1. Chapter 1: Bandits

Set sometime between season 3 and 4:

Arthur struggled helplessly against his bonds. It had all happened so quickly. One moment, he and Merlin had been on a routine hunt, sniping and arguing as they always were. They had been enjoying the outing, the short reprieve from the pressure of Camelot and the duties she held for them both.

Then, so rapidly, it had all turned sour. Seven men, armed to the tooth with crossbows, maces, and swords had come from them at all sides. Arthur had lost no time drawing his own sword from his horse, but these men had both numbers and the element of surprise on their side. Arthur had been fighting off four of them when he heard the pained cry behind him. A cry he had heard far too often lately.

The sight that met his eyes made him ill.

Merlin had crumpled to the ground in front of two men, while a third was already on the ground a few meters away, stroke down by a tree branch (Arthur would think about that later). Embedded in Merlin's side was a knife, handle gleaming as the sun hit it. The men were sporting ugly grins as they watched the manservant struggle for breath.

Arthur let out a roar of anger and charged at them, sword raised threateningly. But there were still four other bandits, and even the Crown Prince of Camelot was not match for six grown and ruthless men. They overwhelmed him and disarmed him, finally subduing him long enough to tie him to a tree.

Merlin had been left on the ground, unconscious and pale. The bandits took no notice of him, stepping around him as they looted Arthur's bags and planned their next move regarding the captured prince.

Arthur knew he should be listening, to try and find out their plan and use that knowledge to escape, but his attention was taken up entirely by Merlin. The boy's breathing had become less noticeable, and dark thoughts began to enter the prince's head unwillingly.

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape with Merlin in this condition, and there was no way he could leave the loyal idiot behind. So he was stuck, waiting for a rescue that might not have even begun yet.

One of the bandit's glanced over at Arthur, and noticed the worried stare the blonde boy trained on his manservant. He chuckled darkly, making his way over where the injured man lay and grabbed his pale chin, noting the faint and slow movement of his chest. He made a noise of mock sympathy before meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Such a shame- he was so young too" the bandit laughed and dropped Merlin's head back onto the ground, smirking at Arthur.

The glare Arthur gave him was mute fury and anger, and promised the bandit pain upon imagination. When the bandit turned his back, Arthur returned his gaze to Merlin, watching his chest rise and fall with increasing worry.

_Just hold on a little longer, Merlin,_ Arthur pleaded as he scanned the forest, listening for a rescue.

**Thanks for reading, and review and request are encouraged! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Age

_A short, general, little ficlet featuring our favorite Camelot crew- mostly just a chance for me to project my hope that the series will end HAPPILY, and not with one our protagonists' deaths. _

Arthur stood on the battlefield, taking in the carnage that was scattered everywhere. It looked so out of place on the otherwise serene meadow- but, Arthur mused, wasn't that always the case with battlefields? Areas of wonder sullied by blood and pride and greed?

Arthur shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts. There would be time enough later, time to mourn his lost knights, his lost citizens, the lost lives. Time to reflect on the carnage and destruction and darkness that had taken place, all because of an old kings' pride and fear, and a young woman's rage and vengeance.

There would be time to mourn for them, too.

But now was the time to feel relief, and joy, and celebration. Lives were lost, but lives also were saved. As Arthur turned, he saw his knights- Gwaine, Percival, and Leon among them-laughing and talking as they passed around drink and food and took care of each others' battle wounds. They had been fighting for days, and there had been many times when it had seemed to all of them that this would be their final fight, their last stand.

But they had never given in, never fought with any less ferocity then they had before- if anything, they had fought with ten times more. And when Arthur had stood before his knights and soldiers that last time, and found himself unable to utter the battle cry when he knew how slim their chances were, it was Gwaine and Leon and Percival who stepped up next to him and rallied them.

It had been the push they needed, and his army had fallen upon Morgana's with terrifying rage, fighting valiantly for their kingdom, their home, their king.

Arthur felt rather then saw Merlin come up next to him. By now, it seemed so natural that he would be there ,that when Arthur turned he would always see Merlin, not behind him like a servant should, but right next to him, as a friend. And Arthur knew what Merlin had done, what he had revealed during that fight for all to see. And he knew Merlin knew as well. But there would be time to discuss that later, back in Camelot. For now, Arthur just wanted Merlin here, with the others, where he belonged.

As the sun began to rise over the mountains, Arthur spotted Guinevere, _his_ Guinevere, who he had begged to stay behind in Camelot, but she had refused.

"If Morgana wins, there is nothing left for me there anyway." She had told him softly. "I'm coming with you."

Now she moved among the knights, bandaging arms and smiling at them. Even in her stained trousers and jacket she was beautiful. She spotted Arthur staring and moved towards him, Gwaine, Percival and Leon following her, smiles wide across their faces.

Guinevere took his hand and leaned her head on his arm, staring down with a soft smile at the remaining knights below. The other three milled around them, Gwaine bumping into Merlin teasingly and Merlin pushing back. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and Merlin turned towards him, offering him that wide grin of his- a grin Arthur hadn't seen in such a long time.

And on that small hill, with his beloved Guinevere, trusted knights, and Merlin- his loyal manservant, and best friend- Arthur felt a new age had begun.

The battle of Camlann was over.

A new destiny awaited.

**Wow…that went nowhere in the direction I was aiming for. Anyway, reviews and requests are always encouraged, and I'll try to put another chapter up soon! Probably a humorous one unless I get any specific requests. **


	3. Chapter 3: Prats and Pranks

**First attempt at an AU- they are about 17, 18 in this.**

"MERLIN!"

The shout echoed through the halls of the school. Students scurried to the side as Arthur Pendragon stalked down the corridor, his blue eyes narrowed at his intended target.

Gwen Leodegrance sighed as she turned to her friend. "Merlin, what did you do now?"

The black haired boy grinned at her. "Probably best you didn't know. Guilty by association and all that." He winked at her. Gwen shook her head disapprovingly, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin's grin widened. "Gotta go- I'll see you in history later."

"Only if Arthur doesn't kill you first," Gwen told him, but Merlin was already gone, speeding around a corner and disappearing from view. Arthur appeared then, fists clenched and forehead creased in what she knew wasn't real anger.

"Where did that idiot go?" He asked Gwen, scanning the crowd as if hoping Merlin would return as suddenly as he left. Gwen shrugged.

"No idea," She admitted- and it was true, because Merlin knew more hiding places in the school then any of them, and when he wanted to vanish, no one could find him, except Arthur occasionally, or Morgana because Morgana just _knew_ things- "He saw you coming and jumped down a rabbit hole- metaphorically speaking. Not that Merlin's a rabbit, or you're an animal stalking him, its just an"

"Gwen." Arthur interrupted kindly, a slight smile ruining his faux anger act " I understand what you meant." Gwen blushed and Arthur looked around again.

"Do you think he went to the cafeteria?" Arthur asked suddenly. Before Gwen could answer, he started talking again. "I bet he did. He always hides there, so he can sneak food. When I get a hold of him-" Arthur walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, muttering all the things he would do to his best friend when he finally found him.

Gwen laughed and went to find Morgana and their other friends. They were a little ways up the hallway, snickering to themselves about something- Gwen had a good idea what.

Morgana smirked as she approached. "Let me guess. My idiot brother went to go look for him in the cafeteria." At Gwen's nod, she laughed. "Idiot," She said fondly "Merlin hasn't hidden from him there since he was 14. The cooking ladies always rat him out."

"What did he do, exactly? " Gwen asked. Behind Morgana, Gwaine and Will broke out into rancorous laughter, and held out a camera phone for Gwen to look at.

It was a picture of a locker Gwen assumed to be Arthur's, except covering all of the neat and carefully placed books, notes, and pictures from car magazines Arthur had in there was a hoard of-

"Are those _anchovies_?" Gwen asked, shocked.

Will shook his head. "Tadpoles. " He announced. "Along with a note- 'thought you might want some company as lovely as your own-Merlin'

Gwen shook her head again, but as they all heard several crashes, yelps and a cry of "Arthur get OFF my chest!", she couldn't help but join in her friends roaring laughter.

**There you go! Reviews and Requests are welcome, and I'll try to update soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Tavern Tales

**Knights and Merlin Friendship-spanning seasons 3-5. **

The first time they all were together again was many weeks after they had retaken Camelot. They hadn't tried to avoid each other, of course- it was simply that they were all so busy. Due to his father's illness, Arthur found himself acting as Prince Regent, suddenly responsible for running an entire Kingdom, rebuilding a half-ruined city, and trying to keep alert for any news of Morgana. He was stressed under his new burdens, and didn't have time to even train the knights, which he let Leon handle.

A busy Arthur meant an even busier Merlin. Merlin's tasks in all three of what he saw as his jobs in Camelot- manservant, Gaius' apprentice, and secret warlock protector- had all doubled. With Arthur filling in for the King, Merlin found himself helping Arthur more and more on things such as tax paperwork and reports from outlying villages, on top of his other duties as a manservant (although he didn't have to clean his armor as much). Since Morgana's brief, but bloody reign over Camelot, Gaius' patients had increased to far more then he alone could handle, and he often sent Merlin on errands to deliver potions, gather herbs, and treat patients with him. And on top of both of those tasks, Merlin also continued his magical chores as well: strengthening the structures when no one else was looking, contacting Kilgarrah daily to see if he had any news of where the two sisters were, and returning the cup of life to the Druids secretly. By the time he was done with all of that, Merlin had no strength to do anything else then collapse on his bed, and sleep. Though he had seen the new knights frequently around the castle, and always managed to smile or wave at them, he was to busy to seek them out on his own or stop and chat for a while.

The knights' lives were also fully occupied. Leon was now responsible for the knights training, and due to the severe losses they had suffered at the hands of the immortal army, Leon found himself surrounded by squires and lords' younger son's that had been automatically accepted because of Camelot's need for men. Unfortunately, numbers alone didn't win a battle (as they had proved time and time again) and it was Leon's job to bring all the young knights up to scratch.

Beyond all that, Leon was also mourning with the other knights. They had lost many comrades in the fight with Morgause and Morgana, and Leon found himself naturally deviating towards those that shared his grief.

Which left Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot.

Elyan had found someone to take over his father's forge- not as skilled as Tom had been, but far better than Elyan felt he could ever be- and was able to dedicate himself whole-heartedly into the life of a knight, along with the others four. However, they hadn't expected all the obstacles in their way.

Many of the nobles were enraged that Arthur had made a bunch of commoners knights, and went out of their way to make the newcomers feel unwelcome. The training itself wasn't any more demanding than expected, but they found it difficult to make friends with the other knights; the older ones were all still grieving, and the newest recruits snubbed them. They also had different patrols and shifts in helping rebuilding the town, leaving them with very little time to talk even with each other.

This continued until nearly a month after they retook Camelot. Until one day, after a particularly muddy training, Gwaine, as was his custom, invited the others to go to the tavern, not really expecting an affirmative reply.

To his surprise, all four of them agreed. Lancelot and Percival hadn't had a night off in a while, Elyan wanted to avoid his sister (who was currently mad at him for who knows why) and Leon felt a little guilty that he hadn't really been talking to the men who had helped save Camelot.

They passed Merlin on their way out and badgered him into joining them after he served Arthur dinner, and even extended an invite to Arthur "if the princess has time to spend with us lowly knights" Gwaine joked.

Arthur declined at first, but Merlin essentially guilt-tripped him, and they all wound up together in the tavern.

For the first few hours, it was just the general swapping of jokes and tales that was expected of a group of men in the tavern, but it slowly deteriorated into something more.

Merlin's story of the scrapes he and Will used to get into lead to him admitting he still missed his childhood best friend dearly (a confession that made Arthur guilty, and all of them resolved to spend more time with the manservant)

Leon and Elyon shared several stories about themselves and Gwen growing up, and Elyan gave Arthur a not-very veiled threat of what he would do if he hurt his sister.

Eventually, the knight's and noble's snobbish behavior came to light, and Arthur resolved to fix it immediately, and Leon privately swore to visit a couple of the offenders himself.

By this time, it was rather late, and they all made their way back to the castle, a little bit closer and a little bit happier.

As the days passed, their tasks gradually declined back into their normal workload, and they were able to spend more time with each other during the day.

Percival and Gwaine could often be found conspiring to steal food from the formidable cook, Lancelot often went with Merlin to gather herbs (and to watch Merlin do magic), and Leon taught ELyan how to track.

The tavern became a bit of an annual event, at least once a month they would all go there and spend time together, and under the warm candlelight and cool drink they shed their roles as Prince and Knight and Servant and were just friends.

They discovered Gwaine was actually a noble, and what had happened to Percival's family.

Arthur shared how worried he was for his father's recovery, and his still-mixed feelings about Morgana.

They shared tales of loves lost and won (they all laughed at Merlin's all too willing retelling of Sophia, Vivian, and Elaine, rolled their eyes at Gwaine's boasting, and comforted Merlin after they found out what happened between him and Freya (well, as close to what happened as Merlin could get)).

They once spent an entire evening bonding over their own experiences with losing a parent, or growing up without one.

After Agraviane came, and tales of sightings of Morgana reached the kingdom, as well as a sequence of bandit attacks, the tavern meetings were put on hold for a while. The six of them still went on hunts and patrols together, just them, but the tavern went unfrequented by them until after the Doracha attacked.

And Lancelot sacrificed himself.

After the funeral, they found themselves in the tavern again, the same table they had always sat at, one chair glaringly empty. They toasted to Lancelot and shared stories of the different adventures they all had with him, their first impressions, all his qualities they both loved and hated.

The tavern meetings began again, and it was there they comforted Arthur after his father died, and he became King of Camelot. They went uninterrupted (except for when Morgana took over again) for nearly four years, until they were put on hold again when Gwaine and Percival went off on a quest, and disappeared.

After they were rescued, the visits started up again, and occasionally they invited Mordred, but most of the time it was just the five of them.

After Elyan died, they visited the tavern just like they had following Lancelot's death, and from then on there were always two empty chairs, sharing in the stories and secrets and friendships that followed.

The tavern became a way they could escape with each other without having to ever leave the castle. They bonded there, and learned about each other, and grew into the people that would one day become legends.

**Wow. I had no idea this would be so long….I meant to put this up last night, but was called away to make cookies. As always, reviews and requests are always welcome. Can't wait for the Merlin episode tonight! **


	5. Chapter 5: It's Obvious

**Quick little crack drabble, since my brain is unable to function after last night's episode.**

**Warning: mentions of slash. Don't like, feel free to check out a different chapter, 2 and 3 both mention the canon pairings. **

Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Mordred, and Gwen were all out in the courtyard, watching in amusement as Arthur and Merlin walked right past without seeing them, to wrapped up in whatever they were arguing about.

"Honestly" Gwen shook her head. "It worries me that the two most important people to the kingdom's safety are so oblivious to their surrondings."

Gwaine snorted. "Does it surprise you though?" He asked her. "Arthur is so oblivious he hasn't even realized Merlin has magic, even though he blatantly flaunts it, especially when playing dice."

"Merlin's not exactly what you would call observant either" Leon interjected, feeling the need to defend his King-even from accusations that were perfectly true. "I mean, we've done everything but shout in his face that we know he has magic."

"Well, it's not like he hides it well" Muttered Elyan. "How Morgana, Morgause, Uther, and Arthur have never noticed is beyond me."

"Maybe it's a Pendragon thing?" Mordred suggested.

"What about Morgause?" Percival reminded him. Gwaine grinned wickedly

"Well, it's not like we haven't proved Uther's infedility once already…" he leered.

"She does look a lot like Arthur" Gwen mused. Leon looked rather sick at the thought.

The group was interrupted from their thoughts by a large crash from inside the castle, followed by the now-expected shout of "MERLIN!"

Gwaine laughed. "If they're still blind to the whole magic part, how long do you think it will be until they realize they're in love with each other?"

"At this rate, Albion will have been united, Morgana will be dead, and Gaius will have learned to pronounce "Sorcery" properly before they notice." Gwen rolled her eyes.

The knights all released a groan when they realized they had many, many years of UST to go though before then.

**Eh, not really proud of that ending. I have more ideas to put up soon, but I have to get them all down first. As always, reviews and requests are welcome, and a BIG shout out to Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, and MrKlonam for favoriting/following this story, your support is appreciated greatly! **


	6. Chapter 6: All Is Well

**So, who's excited for the FINAL EPISODE TONIGHT?! Hoenstly, I'm looking forward to that more than Christmas…..**

**Today's is a short one, due to all the insane last-minute tasks I have to do (wrap stuff, decorate the tree, etc) so I wish you all a Happy Holidays, and I will update as soon as possible. **

Set after the end of season 5-

The prophecy was wrong. Alator and Finna were wrong. _Merlin___was wrong.

And he had never been so happy that he was.

As he watched Arthur reunite with Gwen, Merlin felt a kind of contended buzz throughout his whole body. He figured it was his magic: ever since it had been returned to him in the Crystal Cave, his magic had been much more in tune with everything- his emotions, the earth, Arthur, magic itself….Merlin found he rather enjoyed it.

Arthur had survived. Morgana was defeated. Mordred had escaped, but Merlin had decided not to worry about that right now. Mordred was a threat, yes, but he was weak and without resources right now.

Best of all, Arthur _knew._ He had told him (he had too) after Arthur saw him deliver a blow to Morgana that required so much magical energy, his disguise as Dragoon had slipped. Arthur probably would have yelled-or, more accurately, yelled more- if Morgana hadn't thrown a knife in Merlin's side when he was distracted by Arthur. It all happened quickly after that. Arthur somehow fought his way through at least half-a dozen men in record time, reaching the two of them and stabbing Morgana before she could even react.

Then, Kilgarrah showed up, (he would have to explain that to Arthur later) and took care of Aithusa and the rest of Morgana's army.

Arthur knew, and as soon as he was done screaming at Merlin for "being an idiot, lying to me, and trying to be a hero" he lifted the ban on magic.

Magic was free, Camelot safe, and Arthur was well on his way to creating Albion. Merlin felt, for the first time in so long, truly happy.

Well, almost truly happy. As penance for lying to Arthur, he was to remain his manservant "for as long as I see fit, _Mer_lin. And no using magic to do your chores, either!"

Hmm. Maybe Gwaine could help get him out of that particular problem….

**Wow. That was much longer than expected. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read this story (almost 150 views yesterday!) and especially to those who have favorite or followed this story. As always, reviews and requests are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Monster's Sanctuary

**So, I wrote this on the 24****th**** before seeing the last episode, so my tag that I have planned will have to wait another day, because I highly doubt that I'll get on here on Christmas except to upload the story. **

**My first attempt at an AU, although the time setting is the same. I may consider turning this into an actual story, depends on what you guys think. **

The sun shined brightly down on Camelot, and the streets were crowded with people. Laughter filled the air as children played games and teenagers shared sly looks in the alleys.

No one knew that high above them, someone was watching it all unfold.

The boy was tall, but rather pale, with raven black hair and almost to skinny to be healthy. He stared out the narrow window, longing obvious in his bright blue eyes.

He followed the people almost hungrily, as if every movement was of the utmost importance. His clothing was simple, slightly ragged, but very clean, which was no surprise to the boy.

It's hard to get your clothes dirty if you never step outside your room.

His downcast gaze brightened when he picked out three figures in the crowd. While he watched everyone, these three were his favorite. They were about 17 or 18, his age, and he had watched them secretly all their lives. He didn't know their names, or what they sounded like, but they were the closet he had to real human friends.

The fierce, stunning black-haired girl, who always seemed to get in the most trouble.

The pretty dark-skinned girl, who was kind and sweet to all the children.

And, finally, the bold, brave, strong blonde, whom he had watched compete in tournaments when they were in view of his hidden window.

The door burst open, startling the boy out of his daydreams. A tall, dark haired man dressed in all black strode into the room, glaring.

"Merlin" He told the boy. "Get away from the window, what have I told you about doing that!"

Merlin bowed his head. "Sorry, Aredian. I-I just can't help it. There's nothing else to do."

Aredian's glare deepened. "Well, control your impulses boy. The rest of us manage to do so. Are you not grateful for this room, this sanctuary that I and the king so graciously gave you?" He stepped closer, threateningly. "Or would you find it less _boring _in the dungeons?"

Merlin shook his head frantically, a terrified look crossing his face. "No, no I'm sorry!" He cried. "I know how kind- how lucky I am to be given this room. Please- please don't send me to the dungeons. I'll stop looking out the window, I swear!" He looked down at the floor again, eyes watering.

Aredian nodded sharply. "Good." He turned to leave, then sighed. He forced his face into what he knew was a caring, kind expression and forced himself to touch the boy's shoulder.

"Merlin, you know that I don't want to keep you locked up in here" He told him gently. "But out there- they'll mock you, beat you, exile you- maybe even _kill _you, because of what you are."

"A monster" Merlin whispered.

Aredian nodded. "They don't like people who are different, who are monsters. I am the only one you can trust, myself and the King. We are your only defenders."

Merlin nodded, and brought his face up to meet the older man's. Aredian suppressed a shiver of revulsion and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Aredian." Merlin said softly from behind him. "You and Uther- I owe you my life."

"That you do." Aredian replied. "Just promise me- you will never leave this room, Merlin. Never go outside."

Merlin's voice was small as he responded. "I promise."

Aredian swept from the room, locking the door behind him.

Inside, Merlin looked around at the only place he had ever known. Brought here as a babe, Aredian was the only person he ever saw. His only friends were two wooden dragon carvings he had made, and the three teenagers outside. Teenagers who didn't even know he exsisted.

Merlin returned to the window, and stared longingly down at the happy people below.

_Maybe one day, I'll be able to go down there._ He thought, _I'd give anything, just for one day out there. _

**So, like, hate? As always, reviews and requests are appreciated and encouraged. And a huge thank you to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, Butterflysparkle1012, and ****LadyDragonIchi ****for favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Forever Day, who was my first reviewer( !) your support is greatly appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Wow. That last episode. Just…wow. I Loved it, I hated it, I wanted to scream and throw my kindle (what I was watching it on) across the room…there were some intense emotions running. So, I LOVED the reveal, and all the bromance scenes between Merlin and Arthur, and as much as I wish they didn't kill him, I realize it was the only way they felt comfortable ending the series. Gwaine's death was entirely unnecessary though and I felt so bad for Percival. All his friends keep dying on him. **

**As much as I loved the episode, there were a few loose ends they never really addressed, so I wanted to create my own answers to them, as well as do a tag to the episode. **

**After Season 5 (obviously) **

***Gwen***

Gwen stared down at the people- her people- from the throne, her face emotionless. She would not cry. As much as she loved Arthur, as much as she wanted to scream and throw things, and beat at the walls with her fists, she must show Camelot that they were still strong. That _she_ was still strong.

Privately, on her own, she mourned. She had lost her mother, her father, her best friend and mistress, her first love, her brother, and now, finally, her one true love. Her Arthur. Dead, gone, to Avalon with the rest of her friends and family. Gwaine has passed too, and now all that was left of the round table- the original round table- was herself, Leon, Percival, and Gaius. Four out of the nine, less than half.

Merlin had come back only to return Arthur's ring to her, and to tell her where he was buried. He would not stay for the memorial, but said his goodbyes and left, after assuring her he would come back if they were threatened magically.

Gwen watched him leave, half the man he had been, and so different from the boy she had met and became best friends with. And she swore never to call Merlin back to Camelot, where everything would just remind him of Arthur, and cause him pain.

She lifted the ban on magic, and continued to work towards the goals Arthur set, arranging treaties that would result in peace throughout the land. She refused to even entertain the idea of marrying again, knowing she could never love another as she did Arthur. Memories of their adventures together, of the kisses they shared and words said and all the days in between bubbled in her head, threatening the tears to fall.

But she would not cry.

As she stared down over Camelot- for that was what the people were, they were Camelot. Something she and Arthur had understood, and fought for- Gwen touched her stomach softly. It was too early to see now, but she knew. She had known for a while now, and was waiting until after the battle to tell Arthur the news.

It was too late now to tell him, but as Gwen thought of her and Arthur's child, and what they would be like, she could have sworn she felt him next to her, smiling down in happiness.

***Leon***

Leon had lost many over the years. It was a job hazard of being a knight, they would joke darkly to one another. But he had never imagined this.

Somehow, despite everything, he had always been sure Arthur would survive. They had gotten out of some many scrapes, beaten so many odds, he had just assumed they always would.

The others used to kid that Leon was born under a lucky star, having survived battles where no one else did. But now Leon wondered if it was a curse. Cursed to always survive, again and again, while his friends were cut down around him. And now Arthur was gone.

His King, his leader, his friend.

Leon was only a few years older than Arthur, and had watched him over the years, mature from a young prince who so desperately wanted his father's approval, to a crown prince who began to fight for what he believed in, and finally to a young man and steady leader, who was able to rally all who met him into following him. Leon also knew most of his transformation could be attributed to Merlin's influence.

Merlin. Another close friend, lost forever, not by death, but by choice.

He had been shocked when he learned that Merlin had magic, and that he was really Emrys, and had saved them all at Camlamm. He had barely had time to process what Merlin told him, about his magic and what happened to Arthur, before Merlin had smiled that sad, crooked little grin of his and said

"I guess this is goodbye."

Leon hadn't understood. He heard Percival ask why, distantly, but didn't listen. He already knew why.

Leon had known Arthur and Merlin the longest, and he had witnessed firsthand the depths of the bond they had. There was no way Merlin would be able to stay in Camelot without Arthur. It would destroy the young warlock as surely as sticking a sword in him would.

Leon wished that he could go with Merlin, to escape the shadows that now crept around every corner of Camelot, but knew he would be an unwelcome reminder of what Merlin had lost. And he was needed here, in Camelot, to lead the knights and support the Queen, to bear witness of the golden age that was to come.

Sir Leon, leader of the Knights and loyal to a fault, knew what his duty was.

***Percival***

Percival had always been the most emotional, the most sensitive of the group. He could not bear to see a child or woman in any sort of trouble, and often took risks to help those in need. Percival also hated goodbyes of any kind. And there had been far too many lately.

Elyan, just a few months ago, fallen in order to save his sister.

Mordred, betrayed them and then died, but not before accomplishing his goal.

Gwaine, dying in his arms, because he had not been quick enough, had not stopped Gwaine from going through with their stupid, foolish plan.

Arthur, dead by Mordred's sword, almost saved until he was dead.

And now Merlin, saying goodbye to him and Leon in a quiet corridor. Percival asks him why, begs him to stay.

Merlin smiles sadly, shaking his head. He cannot stay in a place where everything will remind him of Arthur, he says. Percival tries to move to stop him, but Leon grabs his arm.

"Let him go." He says, grief apparent in his own eyes.

And Percival does. He lets Merlin go, and he stays in Camelot with Leon and Gwen, and is named second-in-command of the knights. It is he who suggests that four empty chairs remain at the round table next to Arthur's – one for Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Merlin.

He was a knight of few words, but his emotions were strong.

***Gaius***

Gaius couldn't describe his grief when Merlin told him he was leaving. For his boy, his son, to have to leave when he could finally be free in Camelot broke his heart. Merlin was finally accepted, recognized, for who he was, had finally told Arthur his secret, but the sacrifice had been far, far too great.

He doesn't ask Merlin where he plans to go, but does request that he send him letters. Merlin tells him he will, gives him one last hug, and leaves Camelot for good. Watching his boy walk across the courtyard, Gaius has the feeling that if he ever sees him again, it will be on his death bed.

He can't help but wonder if Merlin would have come back at all if it weren't to collect his staff, book, and dragon, and to give Gwen Arthur's ring, but shakes the thought. Merlin would never leave without saying goodbye.

He wonders where Merlin will go. Hunith died suddenly a few years ago, about a year after they retook Camelot for the second time, so Ealdor was no more a home to Merlin then Camelot was. He remembers the day when Merlin learned the news. It was delivered by one of Hunith's neighbors to the castle, and Merlin had broken down when he had read it. Arthur had walked in shortly after, yelling about chores, but he fell silent as soon as he saw his manservant, silent tears running down his face. Arthur had said nothing, but put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and left it there. He gave Merlin the week off and was considerably nicer for the weeks following Merlin's return from Ealdor, and it is he, not Gwaine or Gwen or Gaius, who cheers Merlin up eventually.

Gaius wishes he could do something, anything, to make Merlin happy again, but he knows it is impossible. He had lost too much, too often. Gaius had lost count of the number of times he had seen Merlin cry, often forced to hide his grief from the others, but not Gaius. Never Gaius.

He hadn't cried when he had left, but Gaius expected he was all out of tears. There had been three days between Arthur's death and Merlin's arrival in Camelot and Gaius know, instinctively, those days had been full of tears.

He knew it was time to let Merlin go. He had suffered and been through so much these past ten years, weighed down so much by destiny and duty. Now it was time for him to forge his own path, away from Gaius' constant guidance. He was a grown man now, and Gaius had to recognize that.

Gaius knew he had to find another apprentice- he was simply too old to not do so- but found himself holding off on the task. In his heart, he knew there would never be anyone else like Merlin, and he didn't want anyone else to stay up there in Merlin's room, to fetch the herbs, and run errands.

Gaius just wanted his son back.

***Kilgharrah***

As the Great Dragon looked down over what will soon be Albion, he felt his magic grieve. He was linked to the young warlock forever, and felt his despair keenly within him. As he watched the young dragonlord from afar, the dragon questioned destiny for the first time.

Questioned why Aithusa had left and joined Morgana. He remembered his worry when the newborn dragon had suddenly disappeared, and thought he had searched hard, neither he nor Merlin heard or saw any sight of him. When Merlin told him that Aithusa had joined Morgana and couldn't speak, Kilgharrah had been shocked. Where had he gone wrong? How had he allowed this to happen?

Questioned why destiny could never be avoided. Oh, but hadn't he tried? Time and time again, warning Emrys to allow the druid boy to die, to allow the witch to be killed. He hadn't heeded, but Kilgharrah couldn't blame him. It was not in the warlock's nature, he was magic, could feel others passing so much more than regular humans, and could not bear to take a life. And Kilgharrah wondered what it would achieve, anyway. Hadn't Merlin tried to stop destiny earlier that year? Sacrificed his freedom to do so? And hadn't the druid boy lived anyway?

Questioned why destiny would choose such young and innocent lives and use them mercilessly, and without reward.

He questioned what gave destiny the right to decide when Arthur Pendragon would die. What right did it have to severe a bond deeper than that of dragon and dragonlord, stronger then brotherhood? To snatch a bright future away from two people just when all the secrets and masks had been shed? How often had he compared the two of them to two sides of the same coin? What can one side do if the other is erased?

Kilgharrah let out a mournful cry that mirrored his inner grief, and flew off towards the mountains. Not everything could last forever, and as he flew towards where Balinor lay, Kilgharrah sent out a peaceful, loving wave towards Merlin, and landed on his final resting place. An instrument of destiny no longer.

***Merlin***

Merlin walked without falter away from Camelot. He had made his goodbyes, and made his peace. His destiny, this part anyway, was fulfilled. He would go back to Camelot again, to make his final goodbyes to Gaius and Gwen and Percival and Leon, but other than that he would travel on. He knew what Emrys meant- had known since he had stood in the crystal cave with his father. He knew of the curse he carried with him. He would live through the ages, watching as time went by.

And when Arthur and the others rose again, he would be there, waiting.

**Wow, that really got away from me. I know Merlin's was short, but I felt it was the right way to end it. As always, reviews and requests are appreciated, and a huge thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed, your support is fantastic. I will try to update soon! (something cheerful, to counter this) **


	9. Chapter 9: A Christmas Story, Part 1

**So, I might be going away for a few days, where I won't have internet access most likely, but I have a lot of chapters written out, and will probably upload them all when I get back, or before I go, it depends. Anyway, here is a short, happy little Christmas one-shot, a (late) Christmas gift to my friends Willow99, who enjoys matchmaker Morgana and adorableness. **

Warning: Slash.

Modern

Arthur stared at the jolly green sign that was his down fall.

_Santa Clause will not be available for visits on December 24__th__. Happy Holidays._

Arthur looked about him in despair. How could he have not noticed this sign- he walked by this part of the mall _every day_ on his way to visit Morgana. How did he miss this?

Arthur finally gathered the courage to face the three children next to him. He almost wish he hadn't.

Freya's small face was filled with worry, and Arthur could swear he was the beginnings of a tear start in the six year olds eye. Mordred just looked confused and upset, and ten year old Will was giving him a look that yelled "nice going, genius," before trying to comfort his little sister.

Arthur suppressed the urge to groan and run his hands through his hair. He had only been a parent for about a month, and it was obvious he still had no idea what he was doing. He had been a little hesitant to take the three children in- they had never met him before, and he had only heard stories. But their father, Lancelot, had been a member of Arthur's Special Forces group, and the two of them had been close friends. Lancelot died in combat, and a mere two weeks after, the children's mother Elaine passed away, unable to live with the grief, leaving three small children behind. Lancelot had asked Arthur to watch after his family if anything happened to him, and unable to condemn the children to the orphanage and separation, Arthur took them in. He requested a transfer to a land job in the army so he could stay at home, and tried to avoid the face that he was way over his league. He was a Black Ops member and co-owner of Pendragon Malls (although truthfully Morgana did most of the work) not a father.

He had tried, he really had, and his attempts to make the children's Christmas a happy event had worked thus far- they had baked cookies and decorated the tree, and Arthur had gotten them presents that were currently hidden in his closet- but they hadn't been able to go see Santa until today.

Apparently, the one day all of December that Santa wasn't here.

Realizing Freya was about to start crying her eyes out, Arthur quickly scrambled to think of what to do.

Merlin was rearranging the window display when he saw the small family at the Santa station.

"Poor guy, probably didn't know it would be closed on Christmas Eve" Gwen said beside him, eyes soft. "Those poor kids must be so disappointed." Merlin smiled at his kind-hearted friend, before turning back towards the family. Suddenly he realized the little girl was crying.

Merlin's heart pinged. He had never been able to let a little girl cry, it was simply against his nature. Spinning around, he grabbed the ridiculous Elf hat their boss was making them wear and left the store, ignoring Gwen's questions. Ignoring the stares he was receiving, he made his way over to the crying girl.

When he reached her, he knelt down gently, sending a reassuring smile to the blonde man who had moved instinctively into a protective position before focusing on the little girl.

She stared at him, her dark blue eyes shining with tears.

"What your name?" Merlin asked gently, trying to smile without looking creepy.

Her response was so quiet Merlin almost didn't hear it. "Freya"

"Freya" Merlin repeated, his smile widening. "That's a pretty name." he was rewarded with a blush and the beginnings of a smile. "Why are you crying, Freya?"

Freya swallowed several times before she was able to speak "We came to visit Santa today to tell him what we would like for Christmas, but he isn't here and now he won't know"

Merlin nodded seriously, as if thinking something over. "Well, Freya, can I trust you with a secret?"

She nodded slowly, wondering where this was headed.

Merlin looked both ways as if checking to make sure they were alone, than leaned in slightly.

"I'm one of Santa's elves" He whispered, and her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, eyes shining.

He nodded. "Oh yes. That's why I have this hat and ears" He said, pointing to his rather pointy ears, which stuck out even under the elf hat.

Freya smiled widely, tears forgotten. "Can you take our lists to Santa?" She asked shyly.

Merlin grinned at her. "Of course I can! That's one of my jobs as Santa's helper." He pulled out a small notebook that he had in his pocket and a grubby pencil. He wrote down the Freya's name, and looked at her expectantly.

"I would like a fairy tale book, a dress, and strawberries, please." She said, shyness gone. Merlin smiled affectionately, and wrote it all down, before turning to the two boys.

"What about you two?" He asked, eyes twinkling. "Would you like anything for Christmas?"

The smaller boy nodded solemnly. "Some toy soldiers" He said.

"Anything else?" Merlin prompted. The boy thought for a second.

'A drawing pad, please" He said finally. Merlin nodded an wrote it all down. "And what Is your name?"

"Mordred" Merlin nodded again and scrawled 'Mordred' on the pad before turning to the oldest child.

"And what would you like Santa to bring you?" He said. The boy stared at him, some distrust on his face.  
"I'm Will" He said slowly. "And I would like" He paused here, studying Merlin intently.

"A Knights sword" He answered finally, still staring at Merlin.

"Well, Sir William, I think that could be arranged. " Merlin grinned at him. "Is that all?"

Will shook his head slowly, and motioned for the paper and pencil. Merlin handed it over, curious as to what he would write. Will handed it back almost immediately, and Merlin stopped himself from reading what the boy said.

"Well, then, I'm off to go deliver this to Santa" He grinned at the children. "Have a merry Christmas!"

Freya, Mordred and Will recited it that back to him, and the man mouthed "thank you" to Merlin before they left. Merlin nodded and walked back towards his workplace. He had made it all the way back to the counter before curiousity overtook him and he looked at what Will had written.

_Santa, if you stop by heaven, please tell Mum and Dad that we are fine, and we love them. _

_Will Du Lac_

Merlin felt his heart wrench in sympathy, before putting the list away and spent the entire afternoon trying to concentrate on his work.

Unbeknownst to both Arthur and Merlin, Morgana Pendragon, who had seen the whole thing from her upstairs office, now sat at her desk, thinking about what she had seen. Smirking, she made her way downstairs. She had a few more Christmas party invitations to hand out, it appeared.

**Thus ends part one! Part two will be up tomorrow, hopefully. As always, reviews and requests are encouraged and appreciated, and a giant thank you to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, Gumi Takehara, and ****LadyDragonIchi**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. A total of 838 views and 336 visitors, according to the traffic stats! Thank you, everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10: A Christmas Story, Part 2

**Here's part two of yesterday's chapter, enjoy!**

**Warning: slash. **

Arthur waded through the crowded room, drink in hand as he kept an eye out for one of his friends, or Morgana. It was nearly 11 on Christmas Eve, and Arthur was trying to enjoy himself. However, he found himself dwelling on the events earlier today. Freya had nearly begun to cry in the middle of the mall, and he had been clueless on what to do. A random stranger had dealt with it better than he had!

Arthur groaned, ignoring the strange looks he received from the surrounding people. He didn't know what to do with children- his own father was hardly a role model, it was a miracle he and Morgana turned out as well as they had. Lost in his thoughts, Arthur stopped paying attention to where he was going, until he walked into something- hard- and found himself on the ground, lying on top of someone.

Arthur went red and immediately helped the other man up. "I am so sorry, sir, wasn't looking where I was going- you!" He interrupted himself in surprise, staring at the person he had knocked to the ground. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, and large ears that stuck out- Arthur recognized him instantly.

The dark-haired man stared at him curiously, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why the man in front of him looked familiar. "Sir?"

"You're the man from the mall, earlier. The one in the elf hat." The confusion cleared from the other's man face as he recognized Arthur. "You're the one from the Santa exhibit- Freya's guardian."

"Arthur" He clarified for him, sticking his hand out. "And you are?" Privately, he notes that the man used the word "gaurdian" instead of father, and wonders for the millionth time that day what Will had written on the paper.

"Merlin" The younger man shook Arthur's hand- he had a firm grasp- and grinned at him. "Nice to meet you"

Arthur suddenly noticed everyone nearby staring at them. "Come on, let's go outside. Less people to start tall tales there."

Merlin laughed, but followed Arthur outside to the garden, which was lit faintly up with white lights. The two men leaned against the wall, watching the people inside mingle.

"So, how do you know Morgana?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur looked at him suspiciously as years of black ops training kicked in. "How do you know I know Morgana?" He asked.

Merlin gave him an odd look. "Because this is her party?" He responded in a voice that rang with unvoiced "are you and idiot?"

Arthur felt very foolish. "Oh. Yeah."

Merlin burst out laughing, and Arthur scowled at him. "Idiot"

"Prat" Merlin responded automatically. "You never answered my question."

Arthur shrugged. "She's my half-sister." Beside him, Merlin started coughing, dropping his drink. "Are you ok?" Arthur reached over to thump him on the back , but Merlin waved him.

"I'm fine, I just- you're Arthur _Pendragon_?" Merlin spluttered. "Co-owner of Pendragon mall? Morgana's brother?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "Yes- is that a problem?" He tried to sound menacing, but ended up just sounding, to use Merlin's word, prattish.

Merlin shook his head, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. "No, no not a problem." He grinned conspiringly. "I just never knew the great Arthur Pendragon was so clumsy."

"I am NOT clumsy!" Arthur said loudly.

"Are you sure? Because last I checked, you knocked into ME back there."

Arthur glared playfully. "Don't be stupid, that was all your fault."

"Was not!"

"Yes it was, Merlin."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole"

"What on earth is a clotpole?"Arthur asked, staring at the childish man in front of him (he choose to ignore his own childish behavior.)

"In two words?" Merlin was grinning that grin again, the one that meant he was up to something, but Arthur couldn't help himself.

"Yes."

"Arthur Pendragon" Merlin said gleefully. Arthur punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You've only known my name for two minutes; you can't use it to insult me!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and stole Arthur's champagne glass, sipping it as he stared at the house. For a while the two stood in companionable silence before Arthur asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"What did Will write on the paper?" He asked Merlin softly.

Merlin sighed, still not looking at him. "He asked Santa to take a letter to their parents- in heaven." He gave Arthur a meaningful look. Arthur looked down at the ground, guilt and sympathy filling his chest.

"It's none of my business but- are you their uncle, or cousin or something?" Morgana had never mentioned to Merlin a relative's death, but then again they had only known each other for a few short months, and she was much closer with Gwen.

Arthur shook his head. "No- they don't have any more relatives. Their father was in the army with me, and asked me to take care of his family."

"What part of the army?" Merlin asked, curiosity aroused.

Before Arthur could stop himself he was spilling out his life story to Merlin; his rough relationship with Uther that lead him to enroll in the army after college, despite his degree in business, his work (what he could share of it) in the Special Forces, how he met Lancelot and became fast friends, holding the dying Lance in his arms as he promised to take care of his family, Elaine's death and him taking in Will, Freya, and Mordred, how he switched from active duty to a desk job and helped Morgana run the family business on the side. How worried he was that he wasn't doing a good job, that Mordred hardly spoke since the funeral and Freya cried herself to sleep every night, and Will didn't trust him.

"You're a good man, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said quietly when he had finished. Arthur shrugged. "I just did what any person would" He brushed off Merlin's words. "What about you?" He looked at the dark-haired man.

Merlin shrugged. "Not much to tell. Grew up in a small town. Got my major in creative writing. Working at the Incense store in the mall until I can make it big in the written world. Currently staying with Gwen until I find a place of my own."

"And saving little crying children, of course" Arthur smiles.

Merlin shrugs again. "All in a day's work"

They spend the next few hours talking, and by the end of the night, Merlin is invited to Morgana and Arthur's New Years Eve party a week later, where he meets Freya, Mordred, and Will again and charms them over instantly with stories and magic tricks. By the time that party is over, Merlin has been invited to live with Arthur, since"you clearly are too much of an idiot to find a place, _Mer_lin." Merlin tries to refuse, but Arthur sends Freya over with puppy dog eyes, and next thing he knows Merlin has moved in.

The months pass, as the children and Arthur slowly become closer, and the kids open up more. They still miss their parents, but they've become used to their new lives, and even enjoy it. Merlin worked on a story that he wouldn't tell Arthur about, but the kids loved it (Merlin had bribed them all not to reveal anything to Arthur, much to is irritation.) and Arthur and Merlin did their best to ignore their growing feelings for each other.

They last five months before they break. It was the night of Arthur's 29th birthday, and he was cleaning up from dinner as Merlin put the kids to bed (Arthur loved to tease Merlin how domestic he was, which always ended in the two of them fighting with whatever happened to be nearby, be it pillows, shoes, or once, Freya's princess dolls.) Merlin had returned and given him that grin, wishing him a happy birthday, and before Arthur could stop himself he was kissing Merlin fiercely, and Merlin was returning the kiss. Arthur doesn't know how long it lasted before they break apart, surprise and happiness on both of their faces.

They don't want to disrupt the children's lives anymore than they already have, though, so they don't do anything else, and for the next few weeks they stay a little farther apart than normal. Until Arthur comes home one day to find Will, Mordred and Freya glaring at him. When he asks why, Mordred, in a bout of uncharacteristic bluntness, asks why Arthur and Merlin haven't figured out they're in love yet. While Arthur tries to splutter out an answer (had they really been so obvious?) the three children roll their eyes and drag him to Merlin's room, where he was busy typing at his laptop, and nearly shove him at the dark-haired man, who yelps in surprise.

Arthur shuts him up by kissing him, much to his, Merlin's, and the children's delight.

**Two Updates in one day! Hmm. Ending was a bit short, but oh well. I'm happy with it. As always, a giant thank you to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, ,** **Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, Gumi Takehara, and ****LadyDragonIchi**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Willow99 and Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. Reviews and Requests are always appreciated, and ENCOURAGED. Come on, guys, almost 1000 views and only 2 reviews? I want to know what you guys think of the stories, too long, badly written, too angsty, too short, too OOC? And requests will seriously be needed once the holidays are over, I can't come up with new ideas every other day. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Vagabond's Home

**Quick little friendship piece, starring my two favorite knights**

Gwaine released a bark of laughter as he knocked his enemy to the ground, the sword lying uselessly behind them.

"Yield!" He said mockingly. Below him, Sir Bedivere of glowered at the roguish new Knight, but muttered the words. Grinning, Gwaine helped him up and gave him a more-then-slightly condescending pat on the back before walking away take off his armor.

"I think you're supposed to be making friends, not enemies, _Sir_ Gwaine" A teasing voice remarked from by the tents. Gwaine spun around to see Elyan smirking at him.

"Elyan" Gwaine greeted enthusiastically. "What are you up too?"

Elyan raised an eyebrow. "I was going to train a little, but you seemed to have driven all the other knights off. Really, Gwaine, Sir Bedivere can be an ass, but I don't think you needed to beat him that badly."

Gwaine shrugged. "It's not my fault if the man leaves his side wide open. It's like an invitation to my sword." He smiled charmingly.

Elyan laughed. "You're certainly in high spirits lately. Find a girl?" He asked knowingly, bumping his taller friend.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, no girl yet. Although Mary from the tavern has been eyeing me lately." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'm just cheerful. I never really thought about leaving the road, but it's not so bad, here. You know?"

Elyan nods, and Gwaine remembers that Elyan too was once a wanderer like himself, and only returned to Camelot a short while before becoming a knight. Gwaine clasps his hand on Elyan's shoulder knowingly.

"So, want to get a drink?"

**Ah, Gwaine and Elyan. Why did BBC have to kill you off? **

**As always, a big thank you to everyone who has read this, especially those who have reviewed, favorite, or followed. Reviews and Requests are encouraged, and I'll see you all again tomorrow, hopefully! **


	12. Chapter 12: Once Upon Camelot, Part 1

**So, due to an over-abundance of Merlin/Disney videos, you all get the twisted, wracked versions of Merlin in Disney plots. Featuring all of the main characters, and multiple pairings. Even Merlin and Morgana, which odd cause I hate that pairing….**

**Warning: Slash, and a lot of weirdness. A lot. **

The Little Mermaid:

Once there lived a Mermaid Princess named Morgana. She lived underwater in a gorgeous castle with her six older sisters (Mithian, Vivian, Elaine, Sophia, Kara, and Freya) and her father, King Uther, as well as her tutor Gaius and best friend Gwen. But Morgana was curious about the world above her, where people walked on two legs and could warm themselves in the sun, but still spoke the same language, conveniently. So she repeatedly visited the surface to spy on the humans.

One day she spied a birthday party on a ship for a man none other than Prince Merlin. Morgana instantly fell in love with Merlin, who was sweet and kind to everyone, and despite having the most amazing magic she had ever seen, including her own, wasn't a big-headed prat. When a storm suddenly sunk the ship, Merlin was separated from the others in attempt to save his two dogs, Gwaine and Arthur. Morgana saved the unconscious Merlin and brought him to the shore, where she used her magic to save him. She swam away before he awoke, though.

Love sick, Morgana went to visit the sea-witch Nimueh on the advice of two sea-eels Cendred and Alvarr, even though her father and Nimueh were sworn enemies. Nimueh offered to turn Morgana into a human, but only in exchange for Morgana's magic, and told her that she would only remain human if she was kissed by the end of the third day. However, Morgana realized this was a horrible deal, and instead challenged Nimueh to a smirking competition. When Nimueh lost, Morgana demanded her spell book as her prize and performed the spell herself. She turned into a human immediately.

Morgana swam to the surface and magicked herself a lovely sea green dress before striding down the beach. She came across Merlin playing with Gwaine and Arthur in the sand. Morgana strode up and flirted blatantly with Merlin, who eventually caught on to her feelings after a lot of prompting from Gwaine and dog-laughter from Arthur.

She explained her situation to him on the third day: mermaid, father hates humans, and really needed a kiss or else he'd lose her forever. Merlin was extremely understanding and more than happy to kiss her. Afterwards, the two got married, which Uther and Merlin's stuffy advisor Lancelot weren't too happy about, but Uther was outvoted by his daughters, and Lancelot didn't really mind once she introduced him to Gwen. Later Merlin defeated Nimueh in an epic battle, and they lived happily ever after.

Hunchback of Notre Dame:

In the city of Camelot, Aredian was chasing down a group of magic-users, which he had banned from ever entering the city. Upon reaching the last druid, a girl named Hunith, he accused her of stealing goods, and killed her. When he inspected the bundle however, he saw that it was a babe. Revolted by the baby's abnormal size, Aredian kept it locked up in a tower, forbidding him from ever leaving.

The child was named Percival and grew up to be much taller and stronger than any man from ringing on the bells, but was told by Aredian that that made him a freak. His only friends were the magically-talking dragon gargoyles Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot.

They persuaded him one day to sneak out to the festival of fools, disguised. Percival did so and immediately befriended a sweet druid girl named Gwen, who helps him when the crowd turn into a riot. Aredian then tries to chase Gwen down, but the Captain of the Guard, Arthur, helps her escape to the tower, where she finds Percival.

Gwen thanked Percival and gave him a piece of needlework that showed the place to the druids hideout, the Valley of the Fallen Kings, before escaping the tower. Meanwhile, Arthur decided he liked Gwen and the other druids a lot better than Aredian, especially when Aredian told him to kill a small boy named Mordred.

Enraged, Aredian tells Percival that he knows where the druids are hiding and is going to attack at dawn. Percival tells this to Arthur and they use the map to go warn the druids, unknowingly leading Aredian there.

Aredian captures Gwen and is about to burn her, when Arthur somehow rallies everybody in Camelot, with the help of the gargoyle Merlin, and all the druids escape into the tower. Aredian somehow follows them and again tries to kill them all, when Percival throws him out the window. They all then go out into Camelot, where Percival is hailed as a hero and Arthur and Gwen get married, and Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine remain gargoyles.

Snow White:

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young boy named Merlin. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father, Balinor, passed soon after, but not after remarrying Morgause, a powerful sorceress. Morgause hated her stepson, and put him to work doing everything. Morgause was also really narcissistic, and everyday asked her magic mirror who the fairest of them all was. The mirror, wisely, answered that it was she.

As Merlin grew older, he became more and more fair, despite his hard and difficult life as a servant. One day, he met a strange young man by the well that he felt an instant connection to (according to his bird friend Kilgharrah, it was destiny), but was called away before learning his name.

One day, when asking her mirror who the fairest was, the mirror told the Evil Queen that Merlin was lovely then her. Enraged, Morgause decided to kill Merlin. Since she was prone to elaborate plots, instead of just killing him with magic, she sent her huntsman Cendred to kill him in the woods, and bring her his heart (to eat?). However, once alone in the woods, Merlin, who knew the queen and Cendred were evil, used the magic he secretly had to escape. Cendred, terrified of failing Morgause, told her Merlin had died and gave her the heart of a deer.

Merlin ran through the woods until he came upon a little cottage. Tired, Merlin feel asleep on a few of the rather small beds. When he awoke, seven pairs of eyes were staring at him. The house belonged to the six dwarves: Percival (who really wasn't dwarf-sized, but the size of a slightly small teenage boy) Gwaine (who liked apples and ale) Elyan (who could make a sword in record time) Mordred (who didn't say much) Lancelot (who was the nicest there) Will (who loved to tell jokes) and Leon, the leader.

Merlin explained his situation, and offered to look after the dwarves, since none of them apparently knew how to cook, clean, or do anything slightly domestic. The dwarves took him in eagerly and a great friendship blossomed between them.

Meanwhile, Morgause had discovered Merlin was still alive. She killed Cendred and tried to raise an immortal army to destroy the cottage, but got the spell wrong and ended up with a poisoned apple instead. She disguised herself as an old woman, and set off to the cottage.

When she arrived, she offered Merlin the apple. However, Merlin recognized her as Morgause and didn't eat it. He was about to blast the evil queen when the dwarves came back from their day of defeating cameo-villains. Gwaine, upon seeing the apple, reached out to take a bite. Unable to allow his friend to die, Merlin grabbed the apple and bit it, and fell to the ground.

Morgause was in the midst of smirking when Mordred stabbed her with a sword. She died instantly. Mordred, who apparently had magic that he had been hiding, lessened the spell so that Merlin was only sleeping, and would awaken to true loves kiss. Since Merlin had told them he had been a recluse his entire life because of his stepmother, until he escaped and met them, the dwarves settled themselves in for the long haul.

However, not a day later, as the dwarfs stared at their dead friend on the ceremonial table, a blonde prince rode up. Recognizing Merlin immediately, the blonde man called him an idiot and kissed him. Merlin responded "prat" before he had even opened his eyes. The Prince introduced himself as Prince Arthur of Camelot, knighted all the dwarves, and they all returned to Camelot and where Merlin and Arthur continued to bicker every day, and they lived happily ever after.

Peter Pan:

Once there lived a young girl named Elaine, and her brothers Will and Mordred. Elaine told her brothers stories about Gwaine, the boy who never grew up. One day, Elaine's last night in the palace nursery, Gwaine showed up and asked them to come to the Perilous Lands, an inaccurately named place where children didn't have to grow up.

Gwaine taught them how to fly and they all went off to the Perilous lands, along with Gwaine's fairy, Morgana. When they got there, they met Gwaine's men, the lost boys: Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. The boys all went on an adventure while Gwaine took Elaine to the mermaids. There, all the mermaids, especially Vivian, grew jealous of Elaine and tried to drown her, unsuccessfully.

Later, Gwaine saw his nemesis, Captain Morgause, traveling to the Isle of the Blessed with the Druid princess Mithain as her captive. Elaine, and Gwaine rescue Mithian and return her to the Druid camp, where Chief Merlin has taken the boys hostage until Mithian was returned. Elaine gets jealous when she sees Mithian flirting with Gwaine, and leaves.

She tells Mordred and Will they are leaving, but then Mordred reminds her that if they go back, Elaine will have to grew up, and probably marry someone her father picked out, who would be prattish and most likely in love with someone else anyway.

So, they stay, and have an epic battle with Captain Morgana. Gwaine, Elaine, and the lost boys defeat her, and feed her to Kilgharrah, who really wanted to eat her. And they all stayed in the Perilous lands and never grew up.

**So, these all went longer than expected, so expect two more parts of these,** **don't know when though, I have a few other ideas I want to put up as well. As always, reviews and requests are welcome, and if anyone wants any specific roles for anybody in the next Disney chapter, please say so. As always, a giant thank you to to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, ,** **Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, Gumi Takehara, stephylolu96, and ****LadyDragonIch****i**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Willow99 and Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13: Hope in the Time of Dragons

**Hey, real quick one today. **

Set during the Season 2 Finale

Leon hurried in between the makeshift beds, hands fumbling as he tried to help hand out food and bandages. There were far more people then supplies, and Leon found himself at a loss at what to do.

As he had done so often in the past few hours, he looked for Gwen for help. The servant girl he had grown up with was in her element here- second only to Gaius, and perhaps Gaius's ward. Gwen caught his eye and nodded encouragingly, sparing him a small smile.

It had been a day since Prince Arthur had departed in search for Balinor, and Leon felt his absence keenly. The damages seemed greater without the Crown Prince, and with Morgana and Arthur gone, there was no one to be the people's champion to Uther- no one the king would listen to, at any rate. Sir Pellias had taken over the Knights during the dragons attack, but had been killed in battle, along with 5 others. Leon had rallied the surviving knights, but he simply couldn't command them like Arthur did. They were unorganized and scattered, and quickly losing morale.

The dragon's ruthlessness had increased, too- it was almost as if with Arthur and his manservant gone, the dragon was releasing all self-control. But that, Leon told himself, had to be a coincidence.

It worried Leon that Arthur had gone without any knights or even a guard. The crown prince of Camelot attracted trouble like honey attracted flies, and Leon was sure that this trip was no exception.

But, Leon reflected as he pressed a cloth to boy's bleeding hand, Arthur hadn't gone alone. He had taken Merlin with him. Though the boy wasn't a knight, or even capable of walking half the time, he had shown a great deal of loyalty to Arthur in the past two years, and had risked his life for the Prince's many times. There was probably no one Leon would entrust the Prince's wellbeing to more.

Leon was uneasy about the outcome of Prince Arthur and Merlin's quest. Balinor had no reason to help Camelot, not after everything he had gone through. Still, the more Leon thought about the mismatched pair that were journeying to Balinor that very moment, the more optimistic he felt.

Leon wasn't sure what it was, but something odd filled him whenever he watched Merlin and Arthur together. It was as if the two could accomplish anything together, as if they would change Camelot and bring her into a great new age. Whenever they were in danger, Leon always had the funny feeling that Arthur and Merlin would survive with no problem, because they simply just _couldn't die yet._

It was foolishness, of course (for one thing, how can a servant, no matter how close to the king, change Camelot?) but when Leon remembered it was Prince Arthur _and_ Merlin who were searching for Balinor, he was filled with hope, and certainty that everything would turn out ok.

For now, that was enough.

**Hmm. That was fun…I kind of enjoy writing Leon. Anyways, a giant thank you to to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, ,** **Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, Gumi Takehara, stephylolu96, cookingninja18, astral-owl, and ****LadyDragonIch****i**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Willow99 and Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. REVIEWS AND REQUESTS ENCOURAGED. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Once and Future Prats

**As a goodbye present to 2012, and a celebration gift for 2013, a reincarnation chapter. **

**Spoilers. For pretty much every season. **

**Set (way way way) after season 5**

When Merlin had first felt that wholeness in his body, that buzzing in his heart that signaled Arthur, the Knights, and Gwen's return, he had been ecstatic. He had journeyed back to the United Kingdom (what the Old Kingdoms/Albion was now called) and stayed there for 20 straight years, the longest he had ever stayed there since Leon's death.

He sought each of his old friends out, and watched them grow up secretly (and yes it felt a tad creepy, but Merlin ignored that) He had originally decided to wait until they were all of age to reawaken their memories, but by the time Mordred was 17, Merlin realized that if he followed through on that plan, the others would be fully immersed in jobs and families by the time Mordred could finally drink, and Albion would have to wait another 15 hundred years.

So, Merlin had manipulated them all into coming to the ruins of Camelot, and used his magic to lock them all in what had been the throne room.

That had been 4 hours ago.

Now, as Merlin tried to ignore the giant headache he felt coming on, he decided the old proverb "absence makes the heart grow fonder" was far truer then he had known. He had forgotten that the Great Knights and King of Camelot could be so _obtuse_.

"You mean to tell me that we are all the reincarnations of King Arthur and his Knights and Queen, and have been dead for thousands of years but have been reborn because this "Albion" needs us?" Arthur stared at him. "You're an idiot."

Merlin glared at the once and future prat. "I have told you the whole story- _twice_. You really are Arthur Pendragon. You're father was King Uther and outlawed magic. When you were 20, we met. You were a prat-that hasn't changed at least. We hated each other. I saved your life. My "reward" was to be your manservant. I saved your life over and over again because I have magic, and was told by the Great Dragon it was my destiny to protect you so that you could unite Albion. Eventually, you became less prattish and we became friends. I kept saving your life. Occasionally you saved mine. Morgana turned evil, and tried to take Camelot. You made this lot" He gestured to Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival "knights. We saved Camelot. This kept happening over and over. You married Gwen. Mordred met you, became a knight, betrayed us all after you killed his girlfriend, then later stabbed you with a magical sword. You killed him, I tried to save you, I killed Morgana, you died anyway, and now, 15 centuries later, you're back. "

They all stared at him. "You're mad." Arthur said. "For one thing, there's no way an idiot like you is the Great Merlin."

"Funny, you said nearly the same thing last time." Merlin muttered. Why did he get saddled with this lot again? Oh yeah. Destiny. If he ever saw Kigharrah, he was going to kill him.

"I'm supposed to be a _queen_?" Gwen stared at him.

"The _Once and Future_ Queen." Elyan corrected, smirking. Gwen swatted him.

"I think he's telling the truth." Lancelot said thoughtfully.

"Don't know if I'd go that far, but it certainly sounds fun." Gwaine grinned cheerfully.

"I can't believe you think I'm evil."Morgana glared. Merlin was just relieved she wasn't smirking.

Mordred and Percival just stared.

"This is stupid." Arthur said. "Magic doesn't even exist, anyway." Merlin glared at his once- and hopefully still- best friend.

"Don't believe me? Fine. I'll just _show_ you, you condescending, prattish, over-bearing DOLLOP HEAD." As Merlin shouted the last word, his eyes flashed gold and a flame appeared in each of their hands.

The Knights, Gwen, and Morgana all screamed as they each shook their hands wildly. Merlin watched in smug amusement. Yes, it was petty, but oh, so amusing.

Merlin finally took pity on the group and extinguished the flames.

"Merlin! If you ever do something this stupid-" Arthur's eyes widened and his expression morphed into a smile. "Merlin!"

A bewildered Merlin was pulled into a hug. "I can't believe it's really you!" Arthur exclaimed. "Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen- its Merlin!"

"Wait." Merlin ducked out of Arthur's grip. "Wait. Being in Camelot's ruins doesn't make you remember, seeing the others doesn't make you remember, hearing me tell you _exactly what happened three times_ doesn't make you remember, even seeing ME doesn't help- it's me using MAGIC?" Merlin said, aghast. "You only saw me use magic once, any of you. Well, except Lance. Hell, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Gwen NEVER saw me use magic. Why does THAT jog your memories?" He demanded.

Arthur shrugged. "Its destiny Merlin, obviously. Now come one, We need to go unite Albion, stop wasting time."

Merlin gaped at him. "I- you- save. I hate you. I really, really do."

"Whatever, Merlin." Arthur called, already moving towards where the doors used to be. The rest followed, clapping each other on the back and laughing.

Merlin really hated destiny.

**Happy New Year Everyone! Reviews and Requests are encouraged, as always. **


	15. Chapter 15: Hostage

**Set in-between Seasons 3 and 4 **

Merlin was struggling to hold his own as the brutal, leering face of the bandit grew ever closer. It was sword against sword, and Merlin's was steadily being pushed downward. His mind screamed at him to use magic, but there were too many people around- and with a final push, Merlin's sword was knocked out of his hands. The dark-haired boy scrambled back, but it was too late. Pressing his advantage, the bandit tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

Disoriented, Merlin felt himself forced to his knees. His head was yanked back painfully by his hair. As he gasped for breath, Merlin felt something cold applying pressure to his neck. His eyes widened a fraction.

"STOP!" The bandit holding Merlin roared. As knights and bandits alike turned towards him, he pulled Merlin's hair even harder, revealing more of his throat, and the knife pressed against it. "Stop, or he gets it!" Merlin felt the pressure increase.

Lancelot and Eylan dropped their swords immediately. Leon and Percival followed suit, glaring at the one holding Merlin hostage.

"Merlin!"

The warlock couldn't see Arthur fully from his vantage point, but the worry was clear in his voice.

"Drop your sword, _Prince _Arthur, or your friend gets the pleasure of having Ragul's knife slice his neck open." One of the bandits that had been fighting Arthur sneered.

_Don't drop your weapon Arthur, it's the only thing protecti- _There was the sound of metal hitting the ground. _I hate you. I really do. _

"Restrain them" The same bandit- Merlin guessed he was the leader- barked. Grinning maliciously, the dozen or so bandits encircled the knights, grabbing their arms and forcing them from moving. Merlin noticed with a bit of odd pride that it took three men to restrain Percival. His pride evaporated as he saw the bandit leader walk to where he was still being forcibly knelt on the ground. Merlin had to remind himself not to swallow because of the knife.

The bandit leader looked down at him, his glittering dark eyes holding Merlin's.

"Now" He drawled smugly. "What do we do with our lovely little hostage?"

**Part one of what I think will become a multi-chapter ficlet, not very long, but spanning a few chapters. Inspired by other multi-ficlets doing similar things. Obviously Merlin whump, since I'm so mean to our poor warlock, but right now I'm torn between Arthur being taken hostage as well or not, which could change the entire direction of the story. Leave a comment or review if you have any preference, otherwise I'm flipping a coin (two sides of a coin…haha) This will not be a slash, but most likely tons of bromance. **

**As always, thanks to ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, ,** **Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, ****MegamiTenshiHime, ****Gumi Takehara, stephylolu96, cookingninja18, astral-owl, and ****LadyDragonIch****i**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Willow99 and Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. **

**PS: Sorry for not updating yesterday, bit of a hectic schedule. **


	16. Chapter 16:Leverage

**Hostage, Part 2**

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Arthur demanded.

The bandit laughed derisively, not even bothering to look at the prince. "Let him _go_? I don't think so. He makes such a _good_ hostage, after all.

"He's an innocent!" Leon interrupted angrily. The bandit spun towards him, fury on his face.

"No friend of the Pendragon's is an innocent" he spat at the red-haired knight. He grabbed Merlin's neckerchief roughly and yanked him closer, causing his own man to stumble slightly. His eyes bored angrily into Merlin's face as his mouth twisted into an ugly smirk.

"So, _Merlin_" He sneered. "Who are you to inspire such protectiveness? You're obviously not a knight. Maybe a nobleman?" His eyes raked Merlin's body, taking in his beat up jacket and ragged clothing. "Clearly not" He drawled, drawing snickers and guffaws from the other bandits.

"So, what is a commoner like yourself doing with a group of knights- and the prince, no less." Merlin stayed silent, hyper-aware of the cold dagger at his throat, watching as the bandit leader worked it out.

"A servant" He muttered and he turned to gaze at the knights. "But what kind of servant goes on patro-" His eyes landed on Arthur, and they all watched as understanding dawned on his face.

"So, you're the prince's manservant. The one who saved his life a few years ago." The bandit announced, his voice loud in the otherwise silent woods. "Tell me, Merlin, are you a very good manservant?" He kicked Merlin in the side, causing him to gasp in surprise. From the corner of his eye he saw the knights all try to lunge forward at the leader. Merlin couldn't tell who looked angrier, Arthur or Lancelot.

Merlin didn't say anything, the knife still pressed hard to his throat.

"Can't speak?" The bandit said in mock sympathy? "Maybe one of your friends can answer my question." He gestured where the knights were being held by the rest of the bandits, who fingered their daggers obviously.

"Leave…..them…..alone." Merlin choked out. Ragul tightened his hold and pulled his neck further back still. Merlin bit his lip as he felt the dagger dig into his skin.

"Looks like the servant has some bite." The leader grinned as Ragul chuckled darkly.

The leader looked at the bandits. "We could use a manservant around, couldn't we men? Of course, we wouldn't accept such cheek." The men laughed gutterly in response, enjoying the reaction from the Knights and Arthur, who was trying in vain to throw off the men holding him back.

The bandit glanced once more between the prince and the manservant, a calculating look on his face.

"But first" He said slowly, staring at Arthur "Let's see what else our little hostage and do for us."

**Alright guys, part 2 of it is up. The plot is moving forward after today, along with the whump, so it's your last chance to tell me in reviews or pm if you would rather have Arthur be taken along with Merlin, or not, else I'm flipping a coin. (I'd prefer it if someone left a suggestion though, I'm really torn, and no matter what side comes up I'm going to think I should do the other.) **

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update tomorrow, hopefully. **


	17. Chapter 17: Prisoners

**Part three of "Hostage" **

No one spoke as the leader continued to stare at Arthur, a greedy, cunning expression on his face.

"Naran." He said, breaking eye contact with Arthur to look at one of the men holding Elyan. "Get the rope."

A man with a pockmarked face and rusty-colored hair hesitated as he released his hold on Elyan's left arm, as if expecting the knight to suddenly attack.

"_Go._" The leader ordered. "They won't try anything while their servant-friend's throat has a knife pressed to it. " As if to prove his point he kicked Merlin in the ribs again, delighting in the furious looks sent to him from the motionless knights.

Naran nodded and disappeared over the ridge where the bandits had ambushed them from, returning with an armful of rope.

At the leader's nod, Ragul pulled Merlin to his feet, knife still against the boys' throat. Naran tied the rope tightly around Merlin's wrists and tied the other end to one of the Knights' remaining horses, securing it firmly.

"Tie them to the trees." The leader continued, this time motioning to Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Leon. Naran and the other bandits did so, stripping them of their swords and weapons before tying them roughly to four different trees.

"What about the Prince, Halden?" One of the bandits asked, looking at the young blonde with obvious distaste.

Halden shrugged. "Take away his sword and tie his hands behind his back. He can join his manservant for our _hospitality_." He sneered.

"No!" Merlin choked out, attempting to twist out of Ragul's grip and failing miserably.

"Shut up, Merlin" Arthur said calmly, his expression neutral as he held Halden's gaze, ignoring the bandits that were binding his arms.

"No, Arthur, don't" Merlin was cut off as Halden punched him hard in the abdomen, cutting off his air. "Gag him" He commanded off-handedly. Filthy hands shoved Merlin's own neckerchief into his mouth.

"You won't get away with this. " Leon growled. Halden didn't even spare him a glance as he looked pointedly to one the bigger highway men. Four quick thuds later told Arthur that his knights had been knocked out.

"Him too." Halden said, nodding towards Merlin. "Put him on the horse, one of you lead it."

"What?" Naran hissed curiously. "Why?"

Halden resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If he's knocked out, he can't move on his own, or communicate with the Prince in any way. There's no way the Prince can get to the horse, free him, and carry an unconscious man without getting captured. So knock him out. _NOW_."

Naran relayed the order, and soon the dark-haired boy was slumpt over the horse, oblivious to the world around him.

"What if the Prince just leaves without him?" Naran asked.

Halden snorted. "Not likely." He said, eyeing the young blonde who was glaring mutely at the man who was "guarding" Merlin. "Prince Arthur is said to be a renowned fighter, certainly capable of taking on at least three of us, yet he dropped his sword and surrendered the moment he saw the knife to his servant's throat. No, we've found Prince Arthur's weakness." He grinned wickedly, revealing several missing teeth. "And if the boy's reaction is anything to go by, we've found his weakness too."

The bandit leader looked at his two prisoners, his grin widening by the second.

He knew of several people who would pay a pretty price for the secrets of Camelot.

**There you go! Sorry it took me so long to post, I wasn't left alone to finish this until now. **

**Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed, favorited, and followed, my email didn't stop for AGES. It was greatly appreciated, and made me very happy. I'll officially recognize you all in tomorrows chapter, but now I need to go collapse in my bed. **


	18. Chapter 18: Targets

**Part 4**

When Merlin woke, he had a killer headache and had no idea where they were. It was completely dark, to the point where Merlin couldn't even see his hands (which had, at some point when he had been knocked out, been untied by somebody). Merlin slowly reached out a hand around him feeling his surroundings. He was in some sort of room, most likely a cell, made entirely of stone.

"Merlin?" Someone asked from the darkness. Merlin's head snapped to where the voice came from.

"Arthur?"

"Finally, you've rejoined the living. You've been asleep for hours, Merlin" Arthur told him, trying his best to sound annoyed.

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, of course not." Arthur denied immediately. He could almost feel Merlin's knowing smirk.

Silence reigned in the cell for a moment before Merlin spoke again. "What happened, exactly? Where are we?"

"How much do you remember?" Arthur asked, wishing he could see actually see his manservant. The blow to his head had been rather hard, and the Prince wouldn't be surprised if Merlin had forgotten some things.

"We were in the woods with the Knights – minus Gwaine- on patrol." Merlin answered quickly. "We were ambushed by bandits. We were fighting them off when one of them put a knife to my throat." Merlin sounded sheepish when saying that, but Arthur doesn't even attempt to hide the scowl that comes on to his face when he is remembers the sharp dagger threatening Merlin.

"They tied up the others and then" Merlin falters here, concentrating on remembering what happened next. "I don't remember."

Arthur exhaled loudly. It was better then he hoped. He tells Merlin what happened afterwards. "They tied up the knights and took me captive as well. Took away my armor, sword, everything. They knocked you and the knights out and started walking east. About part way through they put a sack over my head, I couldn't see anything after that. They didn't take it off until they threw us in here, about three hours ago. My guess is that its some abandoned fort or castle of some sort."

"How can you tell it's been three hours?" Merlin questioned. "Its pitch black in here."

"I'm making a rough estimation."

"So- you're guessing then?"

"Shut up, Merlin." Merlin obliges for a few minutes, before talking again.

"Why didn't they kill the knights, or take them captive too? And why bring _me_?"

Arthur sighed again. "I overheard one of the bandits ask Halden-that's the leader- why they kept Leon and the others alive. Halden's reasoning was that it would delay any sort of rescue attempt down. If they had out-right killed them, the patrol that comes looking for us would have no reason to stop. Now though, they'll have four dehydrated and ill men that they'll need to take back to Camelot. This was a two-day patrol, so by the time they realize we're missing, a search party is organized, sent out, find the others, take them back, and go back to where we were, it'll have been three days if we're lucky. It's the rainy season- by then the track would have most likely washed away. It's a smart move." Arthur finished, sounded disgusted at the thought.

Merlin waits for a few minutes, mulling this over in his head. "And my second question?" He asks quietly.

Arthur is too tired to try and think of a witty- and false- answer. "Why do you think, Merlin." He says, his voice just as low. He had given himself away back in the forest, and now Merlin would probably pay the price.

Neither of them said anything, instead leaving the other to their own thoughts.

The cell door suddenly bangs open, and before either boy could react, they were grabbed and forced down the corridor before being thrown roughly through a door, which then slammed shut.

Arthur scanned the room. It was another cell, but this one was bigger than the last, and had a window near the very top- too high to reach, but gave off enough light so that the two could see. Arthur also saw something that made his heart stop for a second: two manacles attached to the wall, surrounded by dark stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

The door creaked open and Arthur turned to see Halden standing there, two men flanking him. Halden's dark eyes met Arthur's, and a pronounced smirk crossed his face.

"I was thinking it was time we had a little fun" He said pleasantly.

**Part 4, done! No real whump this chapter, but the story demanded Arthur/Merlin bromance-bonding. **

**Anyway, a HUGE thank you to Wallflower-Avenger, AlisaPhenom, Bethy123, Black Iron, Hyperteenager21, Januscars, Lawrain, Method in Madness, jacksenterprise, I am psycowriter, Kyrinea, Seoneta, xofreethelightox, ****Haliesenka, Sheila90, tchutchu94, MrKlonam, ,** **Butterflysparkle1012, MoonlitIvy, ****MegamiTenshiHime, ****Gumi Takehara, stephylolu96, cookingninja18, astral-owl, and ****LadyDragonIch****i**** favoriting/following Magic-Lit Flames, and to Willow99 Felicity P, MegamiTenshiHime, Method in Madness, Guest, and xofreethelightox, and Forever Day, who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Next part will HOPEFULLY be up late tomorrow**


	19. Chapter 19: Weakness

**Part 5**

Arthur shifted so that he was in front of Merlin, creating a physical barrier between him and the bandits. Halden laughed darkly.

"Chain him" He instructed the other men, and Arthur found himself forcibly pulled away from Merlin, who yelled his name in what sounded like worry. Arthur struggled, and the bandit on his right slammed him into the cell wall, causing the blonde prince's vision to blur for a moment. By the time it cleared, the rogues had already fitted the manacles that were attached to the wall around Arthur's wrist. He glared at Halden, who was watching this all unfold calmly.

Halden wasn't cowered by the glare, but instead shut the cell door; bolting the one way out of the cell- not that it really was feasible by Arthur right now. Arthur watched helpless as Merlin was grabbed and physically restrained by the bigger of the two henchmen, who looked to be twice the size of Arthur's skinny manservant.

"Careful, Dreg, we wouldn't want him to snap in two" Halden remarked carelessly. Dreg just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Now, my dear Prince" Halden moved to where he was face-to-face with Arthur " I'm going to ask you some questions about Camelot- nothing personal, but there are so many people who would pay a good price for knowledge about the city's defenses."

"Ask all you want." Arthur said firmly. "I won't tell you anything."

Halden's eyes glittered. "Kendrick." Arthur braced himself for the punch or whatever Kendrick would do, but nothing came. Instead, a sharp, surprised cry came from behind Halden- a cry Arthur knew far to well. Halden laughed at Arthur's widened eyes as he moved sideways to reveal Merlin, still trapped in Dreg's hold and doubled over. Arthur watched as Kendrick punched the younger boy's ribs again, but this time Merlin bit his lip instead of crying out.

"Stop" Arthur said coldly, his face a mask of anger. Halden clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid I can't, Sire. Unless you tell me Camelot's weaknesses, Merlin will experience a lot worse."

"Don't tell him anything Arthur" Merlin rasped. "It's not-" He was cut off by a stinging slap to the face.

"Now, tell me." Halden turned to Arthur, making sure first that Merlin was still in the Prince's clear sight. "What are Camelot's weak points?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, his mind filled with visions of what might happen to him, and his heart screamed at him to tell Halden, to stop him from hurting Merlin. But Arthur also had to think of Camelot, and of her people. Thousands of lives were not worth one. Arthur steeled him.

"No."

"Kendrick"

Arthur watched, guilt flooding him as he watched Merlin receive blow after blow to his face and ribs. Finally, Halden held up a hand.

"How can you sneak in to the citadel?" He demanded. Arthur remained silent. Halden's eyes narrowed. He pulled a sharp dagger from his belt and tossed it to Kendrick, who with one deft swipe sliced Merlin's shirt open and pressed it against his chest. Merlin shut his eyes.

"Stop this." Arthur ordered, trying hard to keep his voice level and unurgent.

"I will. As soon as you answer my question." Halden said.

Arthur's insides were screaming. "No." He watched in horror and guilt as the knife tip dug into Merlin's skin, leaving a long red mark in its wake.

It went on for what felt like years. Arthur was asked question after question and refused to answer them all. He could feel his heart breaking as he watched Merlin being tortured, but he couldn't betray Camelot. It was a blur of questions and guilt and blood as Merlin was cut and punched. Eventually Merlin's screams added to the blur as well, each one ripping into Arthur more than the last.

Halden grew more and more impatient as time passed. Finally, with a roar of anger, Halden stroke Arthur hard across the face, sending the back of his head into the wall.

"You will regret not telling me sooner" Halden hissed in Arthur's ear. He turned to Kendrick and Dreg. "Strip him, and turn him around" He snapped angrily, gesturing at Merlin.

Kendrick ripped Merlin's already tattered shirt off as Dreg shoved him against the wall before stepping back. Halden watched impassively before pulling out a long cord of rope and handing it to Kendrick, who grinned savagely before cracking it against Merlin's back. Merlin screamed and Arthur felt sick as he saw the shiny, ruby-red cut that was left behind. Kendrick cracked the whip again, but this time Merlin twisted in effort to avoid the blow. Halden crossed over to the boy in seconds, grabbing him by the elbow and yanking him towards him.

"Move again and it will be your precious prince facing the whip." He whispered seethingly into Merlin's ear. He pushed the boy away, walking backwards until he was once again next to Arthur.

"Again." He ordered Kendrick. The crack of the whip sounded through the air, followed by Merlin's scream.

"Stop! Just stop!" Arthur yelled. It burned seeing Merlin go through this.

Halden shook his head. "You had the chance to stop it. You choose this. Now, tell me."

Arthur nearly broke then. The answers that would save Merlin were on the tip of his tongue. But then he saw Camelot in his minds eyes, and the people he was sworn to protect. Not able to speak, Arthur just shook his head.

The whip landed again and again, creating an ugly pattern on Merlin's back. Arthur tried to look down, unable to watch, but Halden grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Merlin."

"Look away and it will get a lot worse for him" He threatened. So Arthur watched, sickness and horror and self loathing tearing his insides.

After an eternity, it finally stopped. Merlin was barely conscious. Dreg unlocked the manacles from Arthur's wrists, but held him back.

To Arthur's horror, Kendrick and dragged Merlin out of the cell.

"No! Where are you taking him?" He demanded. Halden laughed.

"He's going back to the other cell- you'll have to stay here, unfortunately." He mocked. "Come on, Dreg. We'll leave Prince Arthur to think about his actions over night." He and the bandit left, slamming the cell door.

"NO!" Arthur ran to the door, punching it angrily.

"Merlin!"

**Ah, a nice long one for all of you **** So, who hates Halden now? **

**As always, reviews and requests are appreciated. Thank you all for your support. **


	20. Chapter 20: Victims

**Part 6**

Arthur didn't sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he was assaulted with images of Merlin bleeding and beaten, Merlin screaming until he was hoarse, Merlin's body, pale and cold and his bright blue eyes lifeless.

Merlin, dead. Arthur had a feeling that would truly break him. After Morgana's betrayal and his father's subsequent illness, Merlin was the one cheerful, day to day constant left in his life. Yes Guinevere tried, and he loved her for it, but the beautiful girl was busy tending to the King, reuniting with her brother, and mourning the loss of Morgana. Merlin was always with Arthur, a shadow that insulted and challenged him the way Arthur needed. He wasn't sure he could face a Camelot without Merlin at his side.

But Arthur also had a duty to Camelot, and to her people- _his_ people. He knew deep down that he had made the right choice, that neither Merlin nor himself would forgive him if he betrayed Camelot- well, Merlin would. Merlin, the foolish idiot, forgave Arthur for _everything._ But the manservant would blame himself in some twisted logic, and that was just as bad.

Yes, Arthur knew he couldn't have done anything. But that didn't stop the guilt, or the images, filling his mind and heart, as the light from the window grew darker, and then lighter again.

It was about three hours after dawn when the cell opened and Merlin was shoved through, collapsing almost instantly on the floor. The cell door slammed shut as Arthur rushed to Merlin's side, kneeling down next to him.

"Merlin? Merlin are you all right?" He asked anxiously.

The raven-haired boy tired to wave him off. "I'm fine, Arthur, really." He attempted to push himself upwards into a sitting position, but fell back with a cry of pain.

"Oh yes, you look in perfect health, _Mer_lin." Arthur glowered. Merlin smiled sheepishly and Arthur sighed. Gently, he maneuvered Merlin upright, guilt shooting through him whenever Merlin screwed his face up in pain. Ignoring Merlin's protests, he gently lifted his shredded blue shirt up, inspecting the damage.

Arthur felt sick when he saw the myriad of bloody cuts and bruised that were covering Merlin's body- and this was only the part he could see. It was replaced by anger when he looked closer though.

"Merlin, at least two of your ribs are broken" Arthur tried to hold back the anger, not wanting Merlin to think he was angry at him.

"Yeah, I know. I felt them crack" Merlin said. His voice still sounded hoarse from yesterday's screaming.

Arthur slowly began to slide the shirt off of Merlin, taking in the rest of the cuts and bruises that covered all of his torso and arms. He gently pulled Merlin forward so he could look at his back.

"No, Arthur don't-" Merlin said weakly.

"Merlin." It was firm, and Merlin stopped talking.

Arthur gazed horrified at Merlin's back. It was covered in welts that criss-crossed each other, overlapping up and down the boy's back.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered softly. "I'm so sorry"

Merlin grabbed his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Arthur, you couldn't tell them anything about Camelot. I didn't _want_ you to betray Camelot."

Arthur shook his head. "You shouldn't have had to go throw this, Merlin. I'm the one they wanted answers from, not you. You're not a knight, you're not trained….." Arthur broke off, remorse filling his face. "If I hadn't given myself away in the clearing, let them know that" He paused, struggling with what he wanted to say. Merlin stared at him, confused.

"That you're more than a servant, that you're one of my closest friends, that they could try and use you to get the information" Arthur said all this in a rush, sounding more and more miserable.

"Arthur" the prince stopped rambling at Merlin's voice. His friend looked at him, honesty and seriousness on his open face. "Arthur, you're not to blame. It's not your fault, its Halden's. If you hadn't dropped your weapon in the woods, they would have killed me-or you." His blue eyes stared into Arthur's. "And neither of us could have bared that."

"It's dangerous for you" Arthur said softly. "Any friend of a royal is a target."

Merlin growled angrily. "Who told you that? Your father? Arthur, my life has already _been _dangerous. I went and fought a dragon with you, for goodness sakes! This isn't the first time we've encountered bandits either."

"It's the first time you've been tortured though!" Arthur snapped. Merlin bites his lip and looks away in- guilt? Had Merlin been tortured before? If he had, how had Arthur not know?

"Arthur." Merlin says again softly. "I don't mind the danger. You're my friend, and nothing is going to change that." He looked up at Arthur pleadingly.

Arthur smiled sadly and put his hand on Merlin's should cautiously. "You're either the bravest man I know, Merlin, or the most idiotic."

Merlin grinned. "All part of my charm" Arthur rolled his eyes, a smile lighting up his face for the first time since they had been captured.

Then the cell door banged open once more.

**Aaaannnnd STOP. Here ends part six. There's only a few more chapters in this little ficlet, so if any of you have any requests or challenges for me to tackle, I would love to hear them. As always, reviews are appreciated and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite and followed "Magic-lit flames" your support is awesome. **

**Expect part 7 tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21:Property

**Part 7**

Before either boy could react, Arthur had been torn from Merlin's side by Naran and Dreg. He kicked out savagely, but received only a mild grunt and a swift punch to the gut for his trouble. Merlin remained where he was, unable to move by himself.

Halden entered with a silence Arthur would have though beyond the giant man. He ignored Arthur and the other bandits, instead walking towards Merlin slowly, forcibly reminding Arthur of a predator stalking its prey.

Merlin tried to stand, but his arm gave out again, and he collided with the floor. He shuffled backwards as Halden stepped forwards, but all too soon was backed into the corner.

"Stand up. You're coming with me." Halden said, no trace of the unnerving mock pleasantry tone from yesterday.

"Why?" Merlin asked, not moving as he glared upwards.

"Naran, break the Prince's arm" Halden ordered, still not turning away from Merlin. Panic rushed through the warlock as the bandit grasped Arthur's shoulder.

"Wait!" He shouted desperately "I'm coming" He avoided looking at Arthur as he attempted to stand, grimacing against the pain.

Naran paused, looking at Halden for direction. The bandit leader nodded slightly and Naran readjusted his grip until simply restrained the prince. Merlin slowly managed to stand on both legs, but as soon as he took a step he nearly fell back down. Halden grabbed the back of Merlin's neck, keeping him from collapsing, but also not allowing the warlock to move unless Halden moved as well.

"Where are you taking him?" Arthur demanded, but Halden ignored him as they walked out of the cell.

They were halfway down the corridor when Merlin heard a loud thunk from the cell. He wrenched out of Halden's grasp and locked back worriedly, about to try and struggle back when Halden grabbed his neck again.

"Don't panic, your Prince is just getting to know my men a little better. " Halden's smile was wicked as he told Merlin this. The dark-haired boy glared at him, but Halden just squeezed his neck threateningly and forced him forward.

At first, Merlin thought they were taking him back to the dark cell, but Halden marched right past it, instead leading Merlin down a maze of corridors he couldn't hope to remember. Finally, they reached a large, dimly lit room. Halden released Merlin's neck, and clutching his ribs, which burned from the walking, Merlin sank to his knees in relief.

Halden sat himself in the only piece of furniture in the room, a large wooden chair, and for a few minutes just stared at Merlin.

"What do you want with me?" Merlin demanded, proud that his voice was steady.

"Why, I want to extend my hospitality of course" Halden smiled sickly for a moment, before he went back to staring at Merlin contemplatively.

"You're an interesting servant, boy. How does a servant become so valued that a group of highly trained knights and a prince surrender when his life is threatened? Or is so loyal to Camelot that he begs his master not to say anything , even when he is the one being tortured? And when faced with the man who tortured him, willingly goes as soon as his master well being is threatened?" Halden stared at the silent boy. "Answer me!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand" Merlin bit out. Halden jumped up, roaring in anger.

"You will answer for your rudeness, boy!" He growled, slapping Merlin so hard he fell to the ground. The bigger man was on top of him immediately, grabbing Merlin's arm and twisting it up behind his back. "Let this be a lesson you don't forget" He hissed in his ear, before savagely pushing upwards. There was a sickening crack and Merlin screamed. Halden hit him once more and Merlin's screaming stopped as darkness took over.

Halden stood up, gazing angrily at the unconscious boy on the ground. He stormed over to the door where some bandits loitered. "Get me the Prince, immediately!" He shouted.

It wasn't long before Arthur was brought into the room, hands and feet retied as he was pused on his knees, and looking much worse than he had when they had left. His eye was bruised and there was a cut above it, and he was limping slightly. His face grew pale when he caught sight of his manservant.

"Merlin!"

Halden chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, Prince Arthur, your manservant is just taking a little- nap." He walked over and flipped Merlin over so that Arthur could see the slight movement in the chest.

"He's going to die if he doesn't get those injuries treated." Arthur said angrily. Halden sighed sadly. "Well, yes it does seem that way, doesn't it. Poor boy, I didn't want to go so far, but unfortunately, Prince Arthur, you just wouldn't talk." Arthur flinched.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with you." Halden told Arthur.

The blond's face was neuteral. "And what is that?" He asked calmly.

Halden smirked. "Well, you refuse to talk, so I can't sell Camelot's secrets, but it seems that there's still a pretty price for the heir to the throne of Camelot. King Odin seems particularly interested buying you. The wealth of a rich man's lifetime, all for one person." He said casually, studying Arthur's face carefully for a reaction.

Arthur tried to stop it, but the word slipped out. "One?"

Halden laughed. "Naturally. As I said before, my men could use a manservant-especially one so loyal." He mocked.

Arthur's face turned dark with hatred, making Halden grin even wider. He kept going.

"Of course, we'd have to teach him some basic manners first, the men won't stand to have a mere servant speak back to them. But don't worry, I'll take good care of him"

His eyes glinted maliciously as they met Arthur's angry blue eyes, and he laughed, kicking over Merlin's body.

**And stop. SO sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I was super busy. Final part should be up tomorrow!**


	22. Chapter 22: Friends

**Part 8- FINAL PART**

Arthur's mind was racing erratically, twisting into circles. He couldn't think of a way out for them- Halden wasn't stupid, he wouldn't wait any longer before moving to a new hideout, not when he had only a few days before the Knights discovered this place. He would probably move the bandits within the next 24 hours.

If he moved them all together, taking all of his men with him to hand over Arthur to Odin, then they had a slim, very slim, chance of escaping when they were out in the open, if luck and miracles happened. But Halden would more likely take a smaller group of men with him to meet Odin, and have the others move on to a pre-determined hide-out- and they would take Merlin with them.

Arthur's head balked at the very thought. He refused to allow that to happen. There was no way he would let them take Merlin, subject him to a life of cruelty and pain in service to them. Merlin was brave, loyal, and still somehow carried a light of innocence – Merlin was his _friend_ and there was no way he would let them have him.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Arthur could do. He stared at Merlin helplessly, desperately trying to think of a way out. Halden stared at him the whole time, delighting in his situation.

Then all hell broke loose.

With a sudden bang, the thick wooden doors slammed open and there stood- _Gwaine. _Sword drawn and his expression his own special mix of cocky and determined. And then a group of bandits fell through the doorway after him, pushed back by Leon and Eylon. In seconds, the room was full of chaos

Gwaine reached Arthur first, slicing through his bindings quickly. "Sorry it took us so long, Princess. " He winked. Arthur ignored him as he drove his fist into the face of a bandit behind him, knocking him down and grabbing his sword.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine questioned. Arthur didn't answer as he made his way through the throng to where Merlin had been lying. Gwaine hissed angrily when he saw his friend, his joking manner replaced with one of mute fury.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, wondering if the boy had woken yet. His question was answered as Merlin's eyes looked up dazedly.

"Arthur? Gwaine? What-" He began.

"No time, we need to go, now." Arthur interrupted him. He scooped Merlin up and set him on his feet gingerly.

"Lean on me-Gwaine, behind you! - and try not to put too much pressure on your ribs" He told Merlin. Merlin nodded, cradling his broken arm. Together they made their way out of the room, Gwaine, Leon, and Eylan making a circle around them as they continued to fight of the bandits. They managed to trap the bandits in the room, locking the doors, but heavy footsteps nearby told them others were on their way.

"There's too many for us to try and beat them all, we need to get out of here now" Leon yelled to Arthur.

Arthur agreed. "Where's Lancelot and Percival?"

"They were fighting some bandits out here" Elyan said, looking around worriedly.

"There!" Gwaine pointed up ahead, as two figures came around a corner.

"Arthur, Merlin!" Lancelot yelled in relief. "We set the western part of the fort on fire, we need to get out while they're distracted with that."

The group went as quickly as they could with the injured Merlin and Arthur, making their way through the twisted passageways towards the outdoors.

Suddenly, a figure leapt out of dark alcove, tackling Arthur . Arthur was knocked to the ground and without Arthur's arm to support him Merlin fell too.

Halden held up a gleaming dagger, insanity filling his eyes as he faced Arthur. "You can't win." He spat, his voice ringing with madness. "I won't let you win, Arthur Pendragon!" And then he leapt, knife poised to strike, not at Arthur, but at Merlin.

And then Arthur was there, blocking him, shoving Halden away from his manservant. Halden waved the knife wildly, but Arthur knocked it away and pushed Halden to his knees, sword pointed at his heart.

"I would take you back to Camelot to face trial" Arthur said, his voice cold. "But I'm afraid you made one fatal error." The bandit leader stared at him blankly as Arthur leaned in until only Halden could hear him.

"You hurt my friend." And with those words Arthur drove his sword through, and twisted it. Halden fell backward, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Arthur didn't spare him a second glance as he turned back and helped Merlin up. The group made their way to where the horses were tethered and Arthur insisted Merlin be tied to his horse, so he could keep an eye on him. The knights obliged silently, and the 7 rode away, leaving a flaming fort behind them.

It took them the rest of the day to reach Camelot at full gallop, and when they finally reached the city Merlin had developed a fever. Lancelot and Gwaine had helped both of them to Gaius as Leon and the others went to (grudgingly) inform Agravaine of what happened.

Gaius put them both on bed rest immediately and for his convenience (or at least, that was what they told everyone) Arthur stayed on a cot in the physician's chambers. Arthur was fine within a few days, but it took 3 day until Merlin's fever broke, and a couple of weeks until he was entirely healed. Neither spoke of what happened when they were Halden's prisoners, but everyone noticed the slightest shift in their relationship, that the camaraderie that had always been hidden in their conversations was more noticeable now.

They didn't speak of it, but it was there, clear as day, for all the world to see.

Friendship even torture couldn't break.

**AND DONE! Hmm…not to happy with the last couple of paragraphs, but over all rather content with the whole min-ficlet. As always, thank you all for your support, and your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows, it really brightens my day, and keeps me writing. (Although, your reactions towards Halden scared me a bit. Knives? Really?)**

**I'll be updating tomorrow with a lighthearted one-short to balance out this drama, emotion-heavy multi-chapters monster, but will be going away for the weekend to a place with (brace yourselves) NO INTERNET. I will be back Monday though, with a chapter-response to a request made by Anglophiles. As always, requests are welcome and appreciated. **

**Also, in regards in Chapter 7 (A Monster's Sanctuary) I have been considering making that into an actual story, outside of MLF. If is anyone who would be interested in reading that, and wants me to go through with it, please tell me. **


	23. Chapter 23: Weapon, Place, Merlin

**Another Modern, they're just so much fun to do **

**There are no real established pairings in this chapter, but I left it up to interpret however you guys want to. (The last thing I want is to get in the middle of Arwen v Merthur v Mergana fangirl war- you people terrify me and every male alive.) **

It had been a long established tradition in their group that Saturday Nights were game nights, and missing one was amount to treason in their eyes.

It had started when Arthur and Morgana were both six, about six months after Morgana had been adopted. Morgana had made friends with a girl named Gwen, and had invited her and her brother Elyan over for a play date. They ended up playing games in the playroom with Arthur all night, and soon it became a weekly event.

When they turned eight, Leon Knight joined their group. Arthur additionally had been thrilled, because while there was an even number of them before, Morgana and Gwen always sided together and Eylan, terrified of his sister and her fierce best friend, more often than not joined their side too. Unfortunately, Leon turned out to be the most indecisive child ever born, which Morgana always played to her advantage.

It wasn't until year six that Merlin joined the group. He had been the new kid at their school, and as luck had it, was put in Arthur's class. The others were all in the other class, meaning that no one was there to realize Arthur was in a bad mood because it was his mother's death anniversary, and so poor Merlin was subjected to full force Arthur The Prat. The two boys hated each other for days, causing no end of stress for their teacher, when suddenly Arthur was inviting Merlin over to game night and the two were best friends, though they denied it constantly.

Skip ahead four years of Saturday Night Game Nights.

They were in year 10 now, but still choose to spend their Saturday Nights in the Pendragon Rec Room, playing various board and video games until late into the early hours. Occasionally Arthur invited Lancelot and Gwaine from the football team, which was helpful when they wanted teams, but tonight it was just the six of them, enjoying each other's company and looking forward to a night of games.

If they could ever pick one, that is.

"How about Monopoly?" Gwen suggested, holding out the box.

"No!" Merlin turned it down instantly. "I am never playing that against Arthur ever again, the wanker."

Arthur rolled his eyes "It's not my fault you can't make good decisions and take bad advice, _Mer_lin."

"It was your advice!" Merlin argued. "You're in business and economics class, I thought you were being helpful for once, not bankrupting me!"

Arthur shrugged indifferently. "Should have known better, Merlin" The dark-haired boy glared at him.

"Stop it you two, you're acting like children." Morgana declared. "Does anyone have anything helpful to contribute?"

"Cards?" Elyan said, tossing a pack up and down in the air.

" Merlin cheats" Morgana said immediately. At Merlin's shocked face, she amended her statement. "or is very, very lucky."

"Let's play Clue" Leon said abruptly, causing everyone to stare. Leon almost never suggested games; he was content to play whatever someone else picked.

Since no one had any issue with the mystery game, Morgana dumped the box upside down, spilling its contents.

"I call Miss Peacock" She said immediately.

"Fine, then I'm Miss Scarlet" Gwen announced, grabbing the piece in question.

"I'm Mr. Green" Elyan called.

"I'll be Colonel Mustard" Arthur decided. "Leon can be Professor Plum, and Merlin can be Mrs. White"

"Hold on, why do I have to be the female?" Merlin demanded.

"Because, _Mer_lin, you're much girlier then the rest of us males." Arthur told him.

"I am not!" Merlin protested. "And why do I have to be the old, pudgy, poor female? Couldn't I at least be one with a nice body?"

Arthur stared at him. "I'm going to do my best to forget you ever said that."

By this time the board game was set up and Morgana had (rather officially) distributed the cards and slips of paper. Gwen won the die roll, and went into the billiard room.

"I think it was…" She looked around her teammates slowly "Professor Plum….with the lead pipe…in the billiard room"

Leon showed her a card, and Gwen sat back, looking slightly disappointed.

"I never got that about this game" Elyan interjected thoughtfully. "How come we have to figure out where he was killed? Shouldn't we already know, when we found the body?"

They all pondered that for a moment.

"Maybe they have proof that the body was moved" Merlin suggested.

"Like what?"

"If we're going to look at it this closely, then we'd also have to ask why we don't know cause of death" Morgana pointed out "I mean, a bullet and a noose don't exactly look the same on a dead body."

"I vote we forget about it and move on" Arthur stated, and they all agreed. Arthur's turn was next.

He entered the greenhouse instantly. "Revolver, Plant room, Merlin- I mean Mrs White."

"Hey!"

Merlin's outcry was ignored as Gwen showed Arthur a card.

About ten minutes later, Merlin stopped in the middle of his turn .

"Where's my husband?" He asked, confused. The group all started at him.

"What?" Arthur responded first. "What are you going on about, Merlin?"

"It say's MRS White. Meaning she's married. But where's her husband? Why is she in some random house investigating a murder on her own?"

Leon shrugged. "Maybe he left her"

Merlin looked rather affronted.

The game wore on, including four very long and boring rounds were no one was able to roll enough to get in a room and guess. They had all cheered when Leon had finally entered the library and accused Arthur of killing the dead guy with a candlestick "because he called you fat."

About ten minutes later, it was Arthur's turn. He used the secret passage way to go to the kitchen, and inspected his notepad before making his guess.

"Dagger, Kitchen, Merlin" He stated.

"Arthur, this is the fifth time you've guessed it was me!" Merlin glared.

Arthur shrugged. "Sorry. Can't help it. You have a shift look about you."

"I do not!"

"Besides, no one's shown me any proof that it wasn't you" Arthur said smugly.

"Oh, for the love of God." Morgana rolled her eyes and shoved a card in Arthur's face. The blond sat back, rather disappointed.

"I bet Mr. White was murdered" He muttered, casting a suspicious glance at Merlin. Gwen laughed, causing Arthur to sit up straighter.

"I think Morgana did it" Merlin said a few rounds later.

"Why do you say that?" Leon gave him a curious look.

Merlin nodded towards the dark-haired girl. "She keeps smirking randomly." They all turned to see that Morgana was indeed smirking rather evilly.

"Well, Leon, accuse her" Arthur whispered.

Leon stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you mad? She'll kill _me_. I accuse Gwen."

Morgana's smirk deepened.

"Lead pipe, dining room, Merlin"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"Lead pipe, dining room, Mrs White."

"ARTHUR!"

The game was getting tense as Elyan's turn came up. He had spent the last three moves making his way to the lounge and had finally entered. They had all worked out the weapon, and some the place, but most of them were still in the dark on the murderer.

"I think he was murdered with the knife, in the lounge" Elyan paused dramatically, looking at them all "By Mrs. White."

"Elyan, not you too." Merlin grumbled, but his complaints were ignored as everyone waited for someone to put a card forward.

None came.

Eylan pulled out the cards, keeping them hidden as he read each and everyone. His face neuteral, he laid the down one by one. The kitchen knife. The lounge. And

"NO" Merlin stared.

Eylan smirked. "Mrs. White. I win."

"Oh my god, you are a murderer" Arthur looked at Merlin aghast. "I bet you murdered your husband with a knife too."

"I didn't kill anyone! Morgana framed me" Merlin pointed wildly. Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Gwen, go hid the knives in the kitchen" Arthur told her "Merlin might try to kill one of us next."

Merlin glared. "I'm never being Mrs. White again." He muttered.

"Shut up, convict"

"Arthur!"

**Ah, I remember playing clue with my sister as a kid. I was always Mrs. White and guess who was ALWAYS the killer? Yep. Mrs. White. ** **I swear my sister set me up. **

**Anyway, I won't be back till Monday, so have a nice weekend everyone, and thank you for your support! As always REQUESTS AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	24. Chapter 24:Flipped Coin

**In response in Anglophiles request, who wanted a ficlet similar to episode 5x7, where Merlin thinks Arthurs dead, but with the roles reversed. (By the way, Colin Morgan's acting in that scene? Brilliant.)**

**Set in between Seasons 4 and 5**

Arthur watched in disbelief as Merlin was thrown into the air by his rearing horse - his highly trained, battle-veteran, gentle and Merlin-used -to horse- and into the water with at resounding crash. For a moment, all Arthur can think about is that only Merlin would manage to make a battle horse buck in fear.

Then his brain catches up to his eyes and he realizes that Merlin has yet to come up from the water.

The rocky, boulder-filled, very deep water.

Arthur feels a sudden chill as something very akin to fear grips him.

Gwaine is already in diving in, armor and all, by the time the others realize what it is going on. They join the dark-haired knight in the water, splashing around frantically and diving under water, calling the manservant's name.

Arthur has already dived to the what felt like the bottom once, but he shuts his eyes and lets himself drop under again, arms waving wildly in hopes of brushing Merlin's arm or leg. He thought he felt something, but it turned out to just be his own cape.

Running out of air, Arthur swims back to the surface, breaking through and wiping the water away to look around. Percival and Elyan are still under water, but Gwaine and Leon are above surface, catching their breath before they would go back down.

Percival breaks through with a crash that sends a mini tidal wave through the lake.

"I've got him" He gasps, hefting his arms so that a shock of soaked black hair is visible, followed by a pale face. Gwaine steps forward to help the taller knight hold Merlin above the water and they awkwardly half-swam, half-moved their arms wildly towards shore, Leon, Elyan and Arthur following close behind.

The laid him down on the grassy bank, flipping him so that his face was turned over. An ugly gash was visible through Merlin's wet fringe.

"He must have hit his head on a rock, knocked himself out" Arthur theorized out loud. Then he noticed something far more important. _He's not breathing. _Arthur isn't sure if he said this aloud or not, but Eylan pushes his way through, forcing both Arthur (and when had he suddenly been at Merlin's side?) and Gwaine aside.

"Oi!" Gwaine barks, but Eylan ignores him as he begins to push down on Merlin's chest roughly.

"What are you doing!?" Arthur yells angrily, striding forward but Percival holds him back.

"It's something Elyan learned on his travels from a foreigner that had come from far away, some type of way to restore the breath to the body." Percival informs him.

"Is it working?" Arthur demands. It had to be working. Merlin couldn't die from falling in a bloody lake, they had been through far too much together for that. He stared transfixed at the body, far to still to belong to Merlin, who was always flitting about. He leans cautiously down on the other side of Elyan as the dark-skinned man continued to push down on Merlin's chest.

Nothing happens. Elyan sits back and hits the ground angrily with his fist before turning to the others, his dark eyes slightly wet.

"He's not responding" Elyan says miserably. "There's nothing I can do. Merlin- He- he's gone."

Silence fills the air. Gwaine screams in frustration and savagely kicks a tree over and over, swearing violently. Leon and Percival are still quiet, but Arthur can't see what they are doing as he is still focused on Merlin. He feels numb everywhere, unable to process what his eyes see. Merlin can't be dead, because Arthur didn't know what he would do without him.

"No" He starts to shake, unaware he is even doing so.

Like small tapestries waving in the wind, memories flip through Arthur's mind rapidly, never settling.

Merlin, when they first met, sticking up for a stranger and calling him a prat. Merlin, saving him from the knife and being appointed his manservant. Drinking poison for him, and Arthur disobeying his father directly to save him. The first time Merlin calls him a clotpole. Going with him to find Balinor, and later, facing a dragon with him. Merlin tripping over his feet everywhere as he tries to dodge Arthur's numerous belongings. Merlin telling him he'd serve him till the day he dies. Merlin calling him an idiot. Merlin telling him not to marry Elaina. Merlin at the round table with them. Merlin, shivering and cold after the Doracha. Merlin, laughing with Gwen and Gwaine and Lancelot at the tavern. Merlin in the forest, telling him about the stone and that he'd always believe in Arthur. A tear slides down Arthur's check unnoticed.

"No"

Happy, foolish, talkative Merlin. Clumsy, irritating, insulting Merlin. Brave, loyal, wise Merlin.

Merlin. Not. Dead.

" NO!"Arthur lets out his own roar of anger and without meaning to his fist hits Merlin in the stomach. Arthur's about to hit something else when he notices it.

A small tremor in Merlin's throat.

The tremor grows until suddenly Merlin's eyes fly open and he chokes water out of his mouth. He gasps for breath and his chest heaves.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yells.

And then Arthur's there, arms tight around Merlin's back as they had been once before as he hugs his very much alive best friend.

"Arthur?" He can hear Merlin ask confusedly, his voice slightly muffled. "What's going on?"

Arthur lets go and leans back, feeling the sudden urge to laugh wildly. "You're an idiot" he informs Merlin. Merlin's eyes narrow.

"Prat"

Arthur can't hold back any longer as he lets out a bout of laughter.

**And so ends my first request! **

**I felt horrible writing more hurt-Merlin angsty-Arthur, especially after what I just put them both through for about 7 chapters straight, but oh well. It was a request, and a rather interesting one to write too. Since I've written so much Arthur-Merlin friendship bromance lately, I SWEAR my next one will be a different character centric. Swear. It will hopefully be up by tomorrow, but my semester is ending soon, meaning lots of homework, so no promises. **

**As always, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited, and favored. And of course, REVIEWS AND REQUESTS are highly encouraged. Please, guys, I would really like to know what you think of my writing style and skill, this is the first time I've ever written something creatively that I actually let others see, so constructive criticism would be great. **


	25. Chapter 25: Aithusa, the Last Dragon

**In Response to LadyDragonIchi's request of an Aithusa oneshot. **

**Set From the end of season 4 until Season 5's finale. **

Aithusa was fidgety. He was still young, not even a year yet, which hardly more than a few weeks in Dragon-years, but he was restless. From the moment the Dragonlord had called him forth, Aithusa had been filled with magic from everything around him. It was a feeling of happiness, of connectedness with all of nature and earth and magic- all of the Old Religion.

Aithusa also felt an immediate sense of sorrow. He was truly the last of his kind, and when Kilgharrah passed, he would truly be alone, a creature of magic among a world that was rapidly closing its doors to his kind.

Aithusa yearned to be able to speak, to fly for miles like Kilgharrah could, and see the world for his own. But Kilgharrah refused to let the young dragon out of his sight for longer than a minute or two. Aithusa was special, both as the last dragon and as the symbol of Albion's coming.

Some days were worse than others- when another magic user passed, not naturally, with a soft whisper, but by torment and hunt and screams of pain that every creature of the Old Religion felt keenly in their very soul.

These were the days Kilgharrah was bitterer than usual, haunted by a past of these deaths by the thousands, and Kigharrah powerless to help his kin.

On the good days, Kilgharrah would tell Aithusa about the Druid's prophecy, and the Destiny of his Dragonlord, Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot. He stressed Aithusa on the importance of his own being to destiny, of what he meant for Albion.

Aithusa would listen attentively each time, before fluttering off to frolic in the grasses with the fairies and the water sprites. He was young, and felt the need to move constantly, regaling in the wonder that was the world, and the magic that still coursed through its veins.

Soon, Aithusa was strong enough to go on longer flights, but he was still incapable of speech. He felt his destiny, as Kilgharrah called it, pulse through him occasionally, twinges of emotions or ominous feelings that hinted at told him what was going on in the magical world. Kilgharrah naps more and more as the months pass, warning Aithusa that soon he will be alone, an outcast of his own society.

Aithusa was almost a year old when his soul began to hum loudly- somewhere, someone was using immense magic, magic that Aithusa had never felt ever before. And that feeling of destiny makes a small click, as if something that was supposed to happen finally did. (Unknown to Aithusa, miles away Arthur was pulling Excalibur from the stone)

And destiny called to him, louder than it ever had before. Aithusa flew away from Kilgharrah, who was napping, following his own urge to go towards where he had first been hatched. He flew longer than he ever had before, but before he reached the clearing, that own urge balked in the middle of the wood. Aithusa rested on a tree, waiting for whatever destiny wanted him to find.

And then he saw her.

A High Priestess-for how could his magic not recognize her immediately for what she was- stumbling through the wood toward him, grasping at her side. She staggers and falls, oblivious to the white dragon in the trees above her.

Aithusa can recognize her instantly- she is alone, like him, an outcast, the last of her kind. He immediately feels a rush of empathy with her and knows instantly- he must not let her die.

The dragon and the magic in him recoil as he heals her at first, but destiny clicks again, so much stronger then the first time, and Aithusa embraces it.

Her name is Morgana, and first it irks Aithusa that he still cannot speak, but she understands him anyway. She guesses his name, instinctively, and Aithusa feels the bond between them solidify.

Aithusa's magic feels ill whenever Morgana uses certain spells- his own soul shuddering from the darkness that rings in it. But when Morgana talks to him, tells her of her painful past, he realizes she too is just another tool of destiny, like Emrys and Arthur.

Except destiny isn't kind to her.

She is all alone. He is all alone. Aithusa decides then that he will never leave her.

It is dark, and it is small. Aithusa knows he is growing, but he is growing wrong. It is cramped. He is deformed. He is hit and beaten. He can still not speak. He should be able to though.

He does not know how much time has passed. Only that Morgana is still here. In the dark. She stays, and she comforts him.

The cell is gone now. They are free. But Aithusa still stays in the dark as much as possible. He cannot see properly any more in the light.

He has relapses. Morgana helps him. Morgana has bad dreams as well, and calls for him when she wakes.

Aithusa is below the castle when he sees him again. The Dragonlord. Speaking softly to him. Aithusa recognizes him, and inside his magic rejoices, reaching out to his kin. Merlin beckons, and Aithusa's dragon senses know that he can fix this- go with him and you will speak and fly like a proper dragon.

But in one terrible moment, he remembers. Merlin will not let Morgana win. Merlin and Morgana were enemies.

He could not have both Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin, freedom, magic, kin, speech.

Morgana, bond, history, friend.

And though his dragon-heart screamed against it, Aithusa rejects the Dragonlord.

And destiny smiles smugly.

He sees the Dragonlord once more. He does not let him hurt Arthur. He speaks, and Aithusa had to obey.

And deep down, he is glad that he does not have to kill the Once and Future King, or his Dragonlord.

For the first time since he saw his Morgana, Aithusa's dragon-self, soul, and destiny are both entirely content.

-He still stays in the cave. The light is too bright on his eyes. Morgana explains to Aithusa what she wants him to do.

Inside, the magic and dragon-part reject the plan, reject Morgana. Even his soul and heart are heavy with the thought of what he must do.

But destiny, and Morgana, push him, and he obeys.

He breathes fire onto the sword, and watch as the magic in the earth around them seems to shield away from it and its wielder.

Aithusa's entire being screams when he hears Morgana's life-magic die inside him.

Dead. Gone. Alone.

Destiny laughs.

Aithusa flies to where he finds her body, the last High Priestess, lying in the dirt. The wound is magical- it is from a sword so similar to the one Aithusa helped crafted.

He recognizes Kilgharrah's magic in the wound.

And Aithusa releases a dragon's tear onto his friend. The air around her shimmers, and the dirt and anger and loneliness slide off her face.

He flies her to the lake of Avalon. He lays her in the water and sets her on fire as tenderly as he can.

Before he leaves, he sees an image in the water.

Morgana. Hair combed and wearing clothes that came from her life before she knew Aithusa. She smiles, sweet and sad and thankful all at the same time.

"Thank you, Aithusa"

Aithusa flies alone for a while, mourning his Morgana. He feels Kilgharrah passing, and knows he is truly the Last Dragon.

And because he could no longer bear to be alone, Aithusa set off to find the Last Dragonlord.

Merlin had killed Morgana. Aithusa had helped killed Arthur.

But they ignore that, and destiny, and set off together to await the Once and Future King's return, as Merlin was certain he would.

Because White Dragons bode well for Albion.

**Wow, this is my longest yet! Which makes sense, since it spans, technically, two seasons. I really liked writing Aithusa, and trying to figure out his reasons. I'm pretty happy with how he turned out. (I made him male, since all the sources seem to vary on his/her gender.)**

**So, I will be back tomorrow, with what I think will be a romantic Elyan-centric fic. If anyone has any requests, please feel free to share them, and I promise to write them, unless it contains specific "m" material, since the rating on this is T, or rape a/o male pregnancy, since I have difficulty writing that. **

**As always, thank you for your never-ending support, and hopefully I'll be able to update my list of those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed MLF, and respond to your reviews, as soon as my professors remember I have a life outside class. **


	26. Chapter 26: The White Heart

**Set in Season 5**

Elyan's palms were sweaty as he ran them nervously down his trousers.

He considered leaving, claiming training or other such chores later, but that would be _running away_, and Knights of Camelot _just don't do that_.

Plus, there was the small issue that he was unable to move his feet from nerves.

He scanned the market crowd as they passed him, sparing curious glances at the young knight, dressed in everyday, but still nice clothes and standing still in the lower-town.

Elyan didn't even notice the looks as he searched earnestly for Lunete.

They had met a few weeks after Gwaine, Percival, and the others had returned from their journey to the north. Elyan had been in his father's forge, (he still liked to go there and do some odds jobs whenever he had time) pouring metal into the mold when the door had opened. A small auburn-haired girl walked in, and Elyan nearly spilled the liquid metal all over himself as he stumbles.

"Are you alri-Oh!" The girl exclaimed when Elyan had straightened up. "You're the Queen's brother!" She said, before blushing deeply. Elyan thought it looked rather cute.

"I-I mean…sorry, Sir" She curtsied awkwardly, but he found it strangely endearing. "I'll just go" She mumbles, face bright red, and turning to leave.

"No!" Elyan most defiantly did not yelp. The girl turned, confused. "I mean" He felt his ears turn warm. "You haven't told me what you need yet"

The girl smiled shyly. "If it is not too much trouble, sir"

"Please" Elyan smiled at her "Call me Elyan. Sir is only what brutish knights and enemies of Camelot call me." He winked and the girl laughed. Elyan felt his stomach flood with pride.

"Lunete" she said, holding out a hand to shake. Elyan took it and, startling even himself, kissed it softly.

Face very red, Lunete told Elyan that her brother, a castle guard, had sent her for a new sword, as his old one had been nicked one to many times.

"When should I pick it up?" Lunete asked softly, still not quite meeting Elyan's eyes.

"I can drop it off tomorrow" Elyan offered immediately, jumping on the chance to see her again.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way" Lunete began, but Elyan waved his hand at her protest.

"I want to, really" He smiles sincerely and Lunete smiles back.

He had worked hard for the rest of the day, forgoing meeting Gwaine and Percival and Mordred at the tavern in order to perfect and finish the sword.

He shows up at her house the next day, sword wrapped up carefully. He smiled warmly when Lunete opened the door, showing her the wrapped sword.

"Thank you, Elyan" She beamed at him, taking the proffered sword. He nods in reply, gathering his courage.

He smiled nervously "I was wondering" He began, trying to recall the confidence he had had the day before "if I could see you sometime-outside the forge, I mean" He stammered, ears growing hot again.

Lunete, for her credit, didn't even turn red. "I'd like that" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Great!" Elyan knew he was grinning like a fool, but he didn't care. "How about next market-day, around noon?"

Lunete nodded eagerly, and Elyan left, a spring in his step.

But then it rained all market-day, preventing anyone from going anywhere. Lunete sent a message through one of her friends, who worked as a kitchen maid, asking if they could meet in two days. Elyan agreed immediately.

Except then the whole thing with Mithian and her father happened, and Elyan had to leave.

Then Lunete's little sister got sick, and she had to take care of her.

After that there was a tournament, and Arthur worked them all mercilessly for a week. (Elyan noted that Arthur seemed to have habit for choosing water breaks for the men whenever Gwen was free.)

Now, finally, they were both free and able to meet.

Elyan spotted her, coming towards him, hair done up in a bun and smiling prettily.

Elyan grinned. "Hi"

"Hello" She said shyly.

"Elyan!" Gwaine yelled, jogging up to the pair. "Come on, Arthur's called an emergency meeting for all the knights."

Lunete laughed resignedly and motioned for him to follow Gwaine. Elyan sighed, looking at her regretfully before he let Gwaine drag him off.

He really hated his brother-in-law sometimes.

**I am SO SO sorry it's been 3 days since I updated….the end of the semester is coming, so I've been swamped with schoolwork, and then my "special someone" , as my friend puts it, decided I needed a social life. **

**With crew starting up as well, updates may be a day or two apart, or be shorter, but I will do my best. **

**I am still taking requests, and all of your reviews are great (we reached 50! Woooo!) so please don't stop! I have some more chapters I'll be putting up soon, and I really do enjoy writing the requests. As always, thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed MLF, your support is BRILLIANT. **

**Also, just a couple of fun facts, Lunete is actually a female from the original tale, and this plot s based on a similar situation that occurred between two friends of mine. They had 10 failed dates before a success. It was highly amusing. Its Called "The White Heart" because in the original legend, he was called Elyan the White**


	27. Chapter 27: A Ripple in the Water

**Pre Series**

The thirteen year old girl stood in a crowded room, as adults moved all around her, talking with numerous other grown-ups, all sending the girl sympathetic looks from afar.

She ignored them.

She knew why they were all there, and why they were all so persistent in talking to her.

She just didn't care. She was cut off from them, from the entire rest of the world, far away from the other children who were hidden in the corner, peeking out at her occasionally, not daring to talk to her, or laugh in her presence, scared it would offend her.

It was better than the visiting noble children and all the adults. The ones who claimed to know what she was going through, that it would get better.

Liars.

The pain was still raw and fresh, and it felt nothing like she expected it would. She would feel normal, absolutely normal, talking and laughing like it was just another day, because it felt like just another day.

Then, suddenly, she would remember, and it was like someone had drained all the color from the world, leaving it empty and grey.

She always felt like there was an empty space behind her where he was supposed to be standing, even in places where it didn't make sense, like the dressmakers or her special place on the outer wall. It was like she was stuck in a tapestry, and the person next to her in the scene had been cut out of the middle of the tapestry. Empty. Torn. Gone.

She wondered sometimes if it was his ghost, his spirit, lingering on, attaching itself to her in recognition, but she sternly told herself that was foolish, childish daydreams. And she didn't have time for that anymore.

She had thought it would have sunk in by now, but it still startled her whenever she remembered it. It felt wrong, like a story book whose ending had been miswritten. This wasn't supposed to happen to _her_; it felt like fate had become twisted and made a mistake.

All the other lords and ladies and children keep trying to tell her it's alright; keep acting like they know what she's going through.

She wants to scream at them all. They don't know, none of them know. The children she played with had never lost anyone this close to them before, and the lords and ladies had all been much older, grown-up, ready for it.

Hers had been unexpected. Sudden. Wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen.

She stares out the window. It was sunny, had been sunny for the past week. The last time it rained was the same night he was gone. Like the earth had used up all her tears on that one night, for that one man.

She hadn't cried since that first night. Not during the service, not when people talked to her, not a night, when she was alone. She hadn't slept since that night, either. It scared the people around her, she heard them whisper about how unnatural it was, but she didn't care.

She had never cried very easily, not even as a young child.

She knows arrangements are being made, that as a young girl she would be sent to live with someone else as their ward. She knows it will probably be the King, he was the closest to her family.

It irks her, that she has no control over her life, but the thought of staying with Arthur soothed her somewhat. He, at least, had a small clue of what she was going through.

So the thirteen year old girl stood alone in a room full of people, staring into a future of bad dreams and days where she was constantly plagued by the memory of him.

And she did not cry.

**As always, reviews and request are appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 28: Observations from the Stable

**Set during Season 3**

Tyr was finishing grooming Sir Leon's horse, a beautiful brown roan, when he heard the now very familiar muttering come from the stable doorway. Tyr grinned to himself.

"Hello, Merlin" He told the other boy cheerfully, receiving a smile in return.

"Hello Tyr" Merlin's grin faded as he caught sight of the pitchfork in the corner.

"I don't suppose you've already mucked out the stables?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Nope" Tyr said cheerfully. Merlin pulled a face before grabbing the pitchfork and walking over to the nearest pile of stench.

Tyr tried to hold back a smirk as he watched Merlin stab at offending excrement. When Merlin first began mucking out the stables as part of Arthur's "chores" (or, as Merlin called them, punishments) Tyr had been a little more than uncomfortable with the whole affair. After all, taking care of the stables was Tyr's job, along with the other stable hands. But Merlin was not only highly likeable, he was far more observant then he let on. He approached Tyr, asking him if he had done anything to offend the other boy. They soon worked out an arrangement: Merlin would muck out the stable when asked, unless Tyr had already done so, and in return, Tyr (or whoever was on stable duty) would help Merlin prepare the horses for hunting trips.

"So why does Arthur have you mucking stable?" Tyr asked, interested. Arthur only saved the stables as punishments for when Merlin did something very bad, or when he beat Arthur in an argument or banter match.

Merlin didn't roll his eyes, but instead looked sheepish; telling Tyr that this time Merlin had done something of the former. "I got into an argument with some of the newest knight recruits, all lord's sons who apparently aren't used to backtalk from the servants."

Tyr laughed. "Most servants don't backtalk" He pointed out to Merlin "Just you."

"Well, I think it's stupid." Merlin muttered.

A snort came from the stable door, where Prince Arthur had appeared without either of the boys noticing.

"Merlin, you're done here for now, I need my armor to be polished" He ordered.

Merlin stiffened, lowering his eyes to the floor as he addressed the Prince.

"Of course, Sire. Is there anything else you require?" He tone was subservient, respectful. Tyr hid a grin as Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"No, that will be all." The blonde male said evenly. Merlin bowed low. He gave Tyr an overly-friendly wave goodbye before leaving, still not looking at Arthur.

Arthur threw up his hands and stormed off in the opposite direction of his servant, leaving Tyr by himself.

Tyr let out the laughter he had been holding in. It was almost routine by now. Arthur would do something to upset Merlin, who would retaliate by becoming the perfect servant, which irritated Arthur to no end. Tyr and the other castle inhabitants got endless enjoyment out of it.

Tyr resumed his grooming, humming contentedly as he brushed the roan's hair, and wondering how long it would be until Merlin wound up in the stables again.

**Inspired by Book girl fan's random thought: Merlin is always mucking out the stables. What do the stable boys do. So, I decided to delve into that question. Arthur wasn't supposed to come in, but you know Arthur. He literally won't allow me to go more then 2 chapters without featuring him in some role. Narcissist. **

**As always, thanks to all who have favorite, followed and reviewed. **

**REQUESTS AND REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND WELCOMED **

**And for all you American readers out there, congrats on a new leader. **


	29. Chapter 29: The Aftermath, part II

**Set after the Season Finale:**

*Mithian*

When she heard that King Arthur of Camelot was dead, Mithian couldn't quite believe it. Arthur had always seemed so full of life, so alive and bold any brave, it was hard to believe anything could kill him.

When she learned that it was because of Morgana, that Arthur had fallen because he refused to sit back in safety while he men fought, Mithian was racked with guilt. Arthur had been there for her when Morgana had attacked her kingdom, and they had not returned the favor.

A good man was dead because of that. A good king, whose glory could have shone on them all.

Mithian writes to Camelot, expressing her condolences, and offering her Kingdom's loyalty and aid to Camelot whenever needed.

That night, and for weeks after, candles are lit in a silent vigil all over the castle.

*Gilli*

Gilli had been in Essetir when he heard the news. He had traveled for a few months after the tournament before settling down in the newly-ruled Kingdom after Cenred was killed. Gilli still had to keep his magic secret, as there were a number of people who made their money off of turning in suspected sorcerers to Camelot.

He became a glassmaker, and a highly skilled one. He found that the swirl of colors reminded him of magic when it was free, and it sated that need to use his gift.

He waited patiently, trusting in Merlin's word that one day their kind would be free.

He never expected it would be such a price.

The news all came at once. Gilli heard the words he had dreamed about first.

"Did you hear! Camelot had recalled the ban on magic!"

Gilli had nearly released his magic there and then, so thrilled he was to hear those words. What the old women said next however, killed the joy in heart.

"Yes, yes, the Queen recalled it after a Sorcerer helped the defeat the witch Morgana. Didn't do it in time, though, did you hear? The King's dead."

Gilli felt a chill. He had never knew Arthur, but from what he had seen and heard, he had been an honorably and just king, and a brave leader. According to Merlin, it was he that would have brought magic back.

Merlin. Gilli knew he had to be the sorcerer (warlock, his mind corrected) that saved Camelot from Morgana. Gilli wondered how the man he owed his life to must feel right now, remembering how highly Merlin had spoke of Arthur, and how close the two men had seemed.

Gilli packed up his shop a few days later and headed for Camelot. From what he heard, they had suffered much at the hands of Morgana, and Gilli figured they needed some magical help.

There was a boy there too, that Gilli thought might want someone to talk to.

*Elena*

It was a few weeks before Elena and her father were informed of Arthur's death at Camlann.

They traveled to Camelot immediately, wishing to pay respects to the young king.

Elena spent most of the trip writing up a treaty, in which their Kingdom would help and aid Camelot in future times of need. Her father protested, saying they could not bind their Kingdom in such a way, but Elena had been skilled in the art of debate since she was a young child.

It was a small debt to pay to the young prince who had treated her like an actual human, not a freak princess, and had given her the chance to find true love.

He was a different sort of royal, Elena had learned that immediately, and she felt the loss of what Arthur could have done, could have changed in his rule.

There had never been a king like Arthur, and Elena feared there never would be again.

*Queen Annis*

Queen Annis was so enraged when she learned of Arthur's death at the hands of Morgana she had thrown her plate at a wall.

She had seen such promise and hope in the young King, had seen something in him she saw in no one else.

This was a king who could have changed their troubled and dark world. He had been a king who wanted nothing more than peace in the Kingdom-and he had been on his way to achieving that!

An alliance with Annis, Odin, Bayard, and even Olaf was secure, as was relations with Rodor and Godwyn to Annis' knowledge. He had been in the process of making peace with Sarrum's successor, as well as the new ruler of Essetir, and even Alined's kingdom, though Annis' suspected Alined was threatened.

After those, only Lot's remained. Arthur had even made peace with the druids!

The future that Annis had started to believe in when she looked upon the young king four years ago, a future where there was peace and a United Land, seemed in danger of never being achieved.

Annis steeled herself, and ordered a horse to be made ready to Camelot immediately. She would visit Queen Guinevere, and offer her her condolences and her guidance.

Annis's face was set as she looked towards the setting sun. She hoped the Queen was made of the same stuff as her husband.

She would need it, to achieve the future Annis so desperately hoped for.

**This was inspired by Annis' line "there's something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something that gives me hope for us all". **

**Also, has anyone else realized the inconstancies of BBC? Supposedly, there are five kingdoms, yet there are 10 mentioned, not including Camelot, and possible more. And all of these seem to have only one daughter as heir…..**

**As always reviews and request are appreciated, and thanks to everyone who has supported MLF! **

**On another note, I've recently been challenged by a friend who claims I have "no romantic bone in my body" (She's right, I am about as romantic as a stone) however, since Valentine's day is approaching and I probably should at least work on being able to write romance, I'm asking for your help. Please tell me in the reviews who your favorite couples are, and I will do a ten day countdown to Valentine's day, ending with the most popular one on February 14****th****. You can submit more than one name, so we can avoid having only one or two couple submitted. Please feel free to request certain scenarios as well, and I will do what I can. Any kind of pairing is allowed. Thank you! ~Elmen'sDaughter**


	30. Chapter 30: My Friends Keeper

**Dedicated for Anti-Bullying Day in my Area**

**Reincarnation (everyone, meaning Merlin didn't keep on living forever) **

Merlin sent one last friendly grin at Gaius before hurrying out of the chemistry lab, nearly running into the door on his way out.

Concentrating on forcing his books into his pack, Merlin wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. As a result, he didn't see the foot sticking out until he had hit the floor, banging his elbow hard and spilling his books everywhere.

Merlin heard a chuckle from above him. Rolling over, he saw Jack Davis' smirking face looming above his.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Emrys" Davis' smile was tight, and his green eyes glittered disturbingly as the rested on the skinny boy.

Merlin rose cautiously, noticing the other three members of Davis' posse leaning on the faded red lockers around him, blocking his exits.

Merlin locked eyes with Davis, trying to keep a tight rein on his anger. "Can I help you?" He asked pointedly.

Davis grinned like a hyena as he stepped closer to the smaller boy. Merlin tried to move backwards, but found one of Davis' tagalongs there. The lackey quickly grabbed Merlin's arms, preventing him from running away.

"Stop it" Merlin said, trying to sound intimidating. Davis and his gang laughed, closing in until Merlin was completely encircled.

The one holding Merlin shoved him roughly into his buddy, who dug his fingers into Merlin's forearm so tightly he was sure it would leave bruises. Still laughing, the bully shoved Merlin back to him.

"I said stop it you prat!" Merlin yelled. The laughter stopped immediately as Davis' face grew red with anger.

"What did you say?" He demanded. "No geeky loser calls me a prat."

Desparate, Merlin stomped on the foot of the boy behind him, and tried to break away when the grip slackened. Merlin's foot didn't do much more then aggravate the bully though, and soon the dark-haired boy found himself half-bent over, arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"Now let's see who's the prat, Emrys" Merlin couldn't see the owner of the hissed words, but he defiantly felt the punch to his stomach. Another fist hit his nose, and Merlin felt it start to bleed.

He was pushed up against the lockers, and Merlin's senses, on hyperdrive, could feel the four boys surrounding him.

"HEY!" A voice broke through and Merlin saw the bullies turn out of the corner of his eye.

"Beat it" The voice ordered, and Merlin could feel the authority ringing through it. Davis and the others ran, leaving Merlin sagging against the lockers.

"You alright?" Merlin turned around to see the person who had interceded. He looked familiar, tall and blonde, and Merlin was fairly certain he was on the rugby team.

"Come on, You should get to the nurse" The blonde said, gently putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder and steering him down the hallway.

"Thank you" Merlin said genuinely, offering up a faint smile.

"It's no trouble, really. I'm Arthur."

"Merlin" They shook hands.

"Well, _Mer_lin, does Davis have such friendly encounters with you often?" Arthur asked lightly, but Merlin detected a hard edge in his tone.

Merlin shrugged. "Not often, no. I usually can avoid them, but I was running late to my next class and the hallways were empty. This is only about the second or third time he's actually been able to touch me though-I'm a lot faster than he is."

Arthur made a face. "I hate bullies" He clapped Merlin on the back suddenly. "Well, no you don't have to worry about Davis anymore."

"Oh, really?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Really" Arthur's reply was serious. "I won't let them do that again, Merlin, I promise."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when something flashed in his mind.

_He was walking down a stone corridor when he found himself surrounded by some of the newer knights, all glowering at him. _

"_We heard what you said to the prince" One of them growled, knocking the laundry out of Merlin's hands. "You need to be taught some respect, you little whelp"_

_Merlin found himself shoved to the ground, a knight's boot putting pressure on his back, preventing him from getting up. Another foot kicked Merlin in the ribs, then another in the leg and shoulder._

"_Hey!" Merlin heard Arthur's voice echo from down the hallway. "What are you doing to my servant?"_

_The knights were stuttering excuses when Arthur reached them. _

"_Leave" He said coldly. "Now. Don't let me see you in Camelot ever again."_

_The knights fled and Arthur pulled Merlin up, checking him for injuries. _

"_Thanks" Merlin gasped. _

_Arthur looked at him seriously. "You're welcome, Merlin. This won't happen again, I swear. I'll protect you." _

Merlin blinked rapidly, coming back to the present. He smiled confidently at Arthur.

"I believe you."

**Bullying is bad, but standing by is just as bad. Tell a teacher, counselor, anyone. Please. It only stops when we make it stop. **

**On a lighter note, thank you to all who have supported MLF by reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing, you're the best!**

**In regards to the Valentine's day challenge, so far the requests stand at:**

**Merlin/Freya (3)**

**Merlin/Arthur (1)**

**Merlin/Mithian (1) (you people really want Merlin to have a romance, don't you?)**

**Uther/Ygraine (1)**

**Balinor/Hunith (1)**

**And a nerd!Merlin/protective!Arthur + BAMFGwen/BadboyLance + Morgana/Gwaine, because Willow is the most taxing and specific best friend on earth **

**None of these are set in stone (unless Willow blackmails me, because then that one is defiantly happening. She's terrifying) until Feburary 4****th****, so please tell me in reviews what couples you want to see written in the 10 day countdown! (more details in the previous chapter) **


	31. Chapter 31:Once Upon a Camelot, Part 3

**And I'm back with the second part of the Disney-Merlin Twists **

**Warnings: Slash, both male and female, and really really weird, random stuff. **

**Cinderella: **

Once there was a very hard working girl named Gwen. She lived in a large manor with her cliché-evil stepmother, Catrina, and her shallow, idiotic daughters, Vivian and Sophia. Gwen's mother had died when she was young, and her father died not long after marrying Catrina. And there was abosuletly nothing fishy about that. Gwen also had a younger brother, Elyan, but when Catrina began to show her true colors, Gwen begged one of her noble friends, Sir Percival, to take Elyan on as a squire. They had been gone on an expedition for the Kingdom for many months now, and Gwen missed her brother dearly.

Gwen was forced to do all the work in the house, and treated like a servant. As there were only four people living in a very large manor, and they didn't host feasts very often or eat much food because Catrina and her daughters worried about their figures, there wasn't as much that Gwen had to do as Catrina thought there was. Gwen became a master at faking her chores, all except sewing and market-time.

Gwen used her market time each day to catch up with her friends that Catrina had forbidden her to visit. As she had been a noble's daughter, she had been friends with many lord's sons as a child, who were all knights, but her closest friends were probably Leon, Gwaine, Prince Arthur, his servant Merlin, and Percival. The three of them were busy with their various duties, but still tried to make time for their childhood friend.

One day, a letter arrived for the three maidens, inviting them all to attend a ball as eligible women for Prince Arthur to marry. Vivian and Sophia were very excited, but Catrina was livid when Gwen blackmailed her into letting her go as well. In an attempt to stop her, Catrina set her more chores than usual, but Gwen merely faked them like the others, and concentrated instead on making a dress. The dress was unlike her usually yellow or lavender work dresses, but was instead an elegant red gown. Catrina was furious that Gwen had managed to finish in time, and tore the dress into shreds. Catrina and her daughters then left, leaving a fuming Gwen behind.

Gwen was sitting in the kitchen deciding plan of action when suddenly a beautiful woman appeared, with dark hair and a green dress.

"My dear, why are you crying?" She said sweetly.

Gwen looked at her in confusion. "I'm not." The woman looked embarrassed.

"Right. Sorry. " She looked flustered. "Anyway, I am Morgana, your fairy godmother, and I have come to help you"

Gwen glared at her. "Are you kidding me? I've been treated like a servant for five years, have lost both my parents, and haven't seen my brother in months, but you've only arrived to help when I can't make a dance at the castle?"

Morgana shrugged. "Hey, I didn't make the rules." She waved her hand and Gwen's dress appeared on her, good as new.

"Now, be sure to be back before midnight, or everything will go back to the way it was." Morgana warned.

"So, you're saying if its 12:01 and I haven't noticed, I'll be starkers in the palace?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yes" Morgana seemed irritated. "Now wear these glass slippers and GO" She shouted the last word and vanished.

Gwen looked at the glass slippers Morgana had conjured, before deciding they looked highly impractical for a night of dancing and wearing her perfectly fine normal dancing slippers. She then rode her horse, Lance, to the palace.

Gwen was worried initially that she might run into her stepmother or sisters, but the with the ballroom being rather large, and her family being rather unobservant, she eventually let it go. She found Leon, Gwaine, Merlin, and to her delight, Percival and Elyan by the windows, and spent the evening talking and laughing with them as they poked fun at Arthur, who was forced to dance with every maiden in the room, and was most defiantly not enjoying it.

It was around 12:30 when the fairy appeared again, startling Gwen and Leon out of their conversation.

"What are you still doing here?" Morgana asked frantically. .

"Well, I figured the whole clothes disappearing was probably an empty threat, which was confirmed when midnight passed" Gwen said cheerfully.

Morgana pouted. "Well, where's the glass slippers?"

"They looked extremely uncomfortable"

"They're the perfect fit!"

"I can't dance in GLASS"

"But you have too! You're supposed to wear the slippers and dance with the prince, the leave when the clock strikes twelve, leaving the prince with only one glass slipper that falls off!"

"I thought you said they were the perfect fit?"

Morgana groaned. "Never mind that, now how is Arthur supposed to fall in love with you?"

Gwen stared at her in disbelief. "I don't want to marry Arthur! I'm in love with Leon!"

"Really?" Leon said hopefully. Both women ignored him.

"But it's my mission to have the prince fall in love with you!" Morgana pleaded.

"Why would Arthur and I marry? He's in love with his manservant, for one thing!" Gwen retorted.

Morgana furrowed her brow at that "Yeah, they are a bit obvious about that aren't they, even if they won't admit it to themselves. Does the King know?"

Gwen smiled sweetly as an idea occurred to her. "You know….why don't you go make them realize they're in love with each other' She offered. Morgana brightened immediately and ran off into the crowd.

"You're going to get yelled at for that later." Leon said. Gwen smirked.

So, Leon and Gwen eventually got married and lived happily ever after.

**Beauty and the Beast: **

There was a troll. And Uther. And some bromance. Also there was a dead prince at one point. And some BAMF Merlin and Arthur.

"So you're father married a troll…"

"Shut up, Merlin"

"You're just grumpy because you didn't get a hug."

"Merlin!"

**Aladdin:**

Once there was a street boy named Merlin. He had a pet monkey named Gwaine who like to steal apples and get in trouble. Merlin was stealing from the market one day when he saw one of the bully merchants, Kanen, threaten a pretty girl. Merlin intervened and with some very bad lying, persuaded the man to let the girl go. They almost got away when Gwaine messed everything up by stealing an apple from the man, and they had an epic chase scene through the city, before making it to Merlin's hideout.

The girl introduced herself as Freya, and they were getting along splendidly (much to Gwaine's annoyance) when the palace gaurds showed up and arrested Merlin, under orders from the King's Adviser, Alvar. Freya exposed herself as the princess in attempt to stop it, but apparently a princess' orders didn't really count. When Freya got to the castle and begged Alvar and his pet, Trickler, to release Merlin, she was told he was already put to death.

Meanwhile, Merlin was being kept in the palace dungeons, where he met an old man who told him about the Crystal Cave, where the greatest treasure in the world was, but could only be found by the pure of heart, which he insisted was Merlin. Merlin was hesitant at first, but after the man helped him escape, decided to help him as payback.

Merlin entered the cave with Gwaine and as instructed, didn't touch anything, though Gwaine tried numerous times. He also met a contrary magical flying carpet named Arthur, who apparently didn't count as an object because Merlin could touch him with no problem. Arthur and Gwaine didn't really get along, but for Merlin's sake decided to be civil. Merlin soon found the treasure the man had told him about, the lamp, but at that same moment, Gwaine found a shiny red apple and forgetting Merlin's warnings, picked it up. The Crystal Cave closed immediately, trapping them inside.

Bored and certain he would die, Merlin rubbed at the lamp absent-mindedly. A giant genie rose out of it, announcing himself as Gaius. He offered Merlin three wishes, and when Merlin said he would use the last to set him free, Gaius transported them out of there himself.

Merlin tried to use his first wish to disguise himself as a prince to get close to Freya, but when Gaius gave him the raised eyebrow-stare, Merlin admitted it was a bad idea. Instead, the group flew to the palace on Arthur. Merlin spotted Freya on the balcony, and though she was overjoyed, she remembered that Alvar had said Merlin was dead, and wondered why he had lied. Gwaine and Merlin snooped around and discovered Alvar was evil. Using the advantage of surprise, the group subdued Alvar and Trickler immediately, and King Anahora exiled them for life. Freya then insisted she be allowed to marry Merlin, and it occurred to the king he could have rewritten that pesky law at any point in his life. Merlin and Freya decided to hold off on the wedding for a little bit, and after Merlin freed Gaius, they went of to discover a whole new world.

**Disney Merlin, Part II, done **** I love messing with Disney's plots, it's so much fun. **

**Anyway, update on the Valentine's Day Challenge Pairings: **

**Merlin/Freya (3)**

**Gwen/Lanceelot (1)**

**Morgana/Merlin (2)**

**Merlin/Arthur (2)**

**Merlin/Mithian (1) **

**Uther/Ygraine (1)**

**Balinor/Hunith (1)**

**And a nerd!Merlin/protective!Arthur + BAMFGwen/BadboyLance + Morgana/Gwaine, because Willow is the most taxing and specific best friend on earth **

**Come on guys! I only have eight suggestions, and most are tied at one vote! If you have any favorite pairing, or want to vote for a pairing already on here, please leave a review or PM telling me so! How about some love for the knights? Mithian/Leon? Percival/OC Merlin/Mordred, etc. **

**For those who don't know about the contest, here it is: I've recently been challenged by a friend who claims I have "no romantic bone in my body" (She's right, I am about as romantic as a stone) however, since Valentine's day is approaching and I probably should at least work on being able to write romance, I'm asking for your help. Please tell me in the reviews who your favorite couples are, and I will do a ten day countdown to Valentine's day, ending with the most popular one on February 14****th****. You can submit more than one name, so we can avoid having only one or two couple submitted. Please feel free to request certain scenarios as well, and I will do what I can. Any kind of pairing is allowed. Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32: Avalonians, assemble!

Modern AU

It was Morgana who discovered hers first. She had been at home, asleep in bed, when she awoke unexpectedly from a nightmare. Her first reaction was that she was still in the dream. Thunder and dark clouds swirled ominously above her, and lightening flashed.

Morgana screamed and the thunder boomed louder. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, blocking out the impossible storm.

Then, just as sudden that it had begun, it stopped. When she opened her eyes, her room was back to normal, dark expect for the light from the half-moon shining through the window.

This happened again. For several days Morgana woke from terrible nightmares to find stormy weather. Once when she had had a particularly chilling dream she even awoke in a blizzard.

It was a few days before she finally broke down and told Gwen, who had cornered her after gym class, concerned with how odd her friend had been acting. One moment Morgana was crying onto her friends shoulder, and the next a small faun was standing where Gwen had been. Morgana had screamed, thinking she was hallucinating now. She calmed down slightly when Gwen changed back, clearly as confused and upsetas Morgana. The two girls agreed to keep quiet about the whole affair. It worked for a few days.

Until Morgana woke up screaming again, and Arthur broke down the wall and part of her door trying to reach her.

It was then Morgana decided something was very,very wrong, and dragged the two others with her to Gaius, the rather "know-all" librarian at the high school.

"Gaius, what do you know about extra-paranormal abilities?" The brunette demanded of the startled man.

"Morgana, my dear, I'm sure I don't kbow"

"Spare me, Gaius." Morgana interrupted. "In the past few weeks I've been waking up to natural weather disasters in my bedroom, Gwen's become bambi, and Arthur hear hassudden;y been able to bench more then fifteen punds."

"Hey!" Arthur interrupted, but Morgana ignored him.

"Now Gaius, tell us. Anything you know. Please." Morgana begged.

Gaius sighed. "Really Morgana, I'd love to help but"

"Oh My GOD!" Gwen's shriek brke trough what Gaius was saying. "Arthur, your hands!"

"What do you me- damn!" Arthur shouted as he caught sight of the fire that had replaced his hands. Arthur waved his rams wildly, yelping as the flames rose higer, before finally spluttering out. Morgana rounded on Gaius again.

"Ok, spill Gaius. My brother just became the human torch, I want to know whats going on.!"

Gauis sighed and opened his mouth when the library doors burst open, revealing a harried and freaked-out Gwaine.

"Guys, I swear I'm not crazy, but I just"

"Did something extremely out of the ordinary that could be described as superpower occur?" Arthur asked dryly.

Gwaine nodded. "Same thing?"

The three nodded. "yep"

"Gaius here was just explaining" Morgana said sweetly.

Gaius sighed. "Well, we might as well do this all at once. Gwaine, go find Lance and Merlin"

"They have superpowers too?" Gwen gasped.

"Wait, you _knew _we had superpowers" Morgana glared.

"How come Gwaine gets to go find Lance and Merlin? They're my friends too" Arthur muttered.

"Enough!" Gaius thundered. "Yes, Gwen, they have superpowers; Yes, Morgana, I knew and I had a very good reason to not tell you; and Arthur, if I sent you, you and Merlin would run into some kind of trouble. With Gwaine there's only a fifty percent chance of that happening."

*20 minutes later*

"So you're saying that we're the results of a special, failed, experiment that was trying to create a more evolved human species, but instead ended up with 6 babies who had the possibility of superpowers, but they somehow delayed it from developing until we were older." Arthur stared at Gaius in disbelief.

"That about sums it up, yes" Gaius admitted "I'm not supposed to tell you, they wanted the experiment to go away entirely, and the deal was that if they let you live, I would never tell you what was going on."

"You mean they wanted to kill us" Gwen said, shocked.

Gaius nodded heavily. "It was through a lot of pulled strings that I persuaded them to let you live, and then arranged for you all to have good, stable homes in the same town. Have you never found it odd that you all were adopted, but no one really knows the details?"

"Never really thought about it. So, I can run super-fast and pack a sonic boom punch. Neat." Gwaine said. "What are Merlin and Lance's powers?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Merlin's, he was exposed longer than the rest of you, and we never quite determined his ability" Gaius mused "but I do know Lance's"

"What is it?" Lance asked, interest piqued.

Gaius didn't answer, but instead stripped Gwaine of his digital watch and smashed it with a bookend.

"Oi!" Gwaine yelled, starting forward angrily, but Arthur and Merlin grabbed him.

"Calm down Gwaine, I can fix it later, even add in a chip that will download wifi and project the time and buzz reminders, if I can find the right kind of compatible material, but it shouldn't be too hard, the PC's in the computer lab have some similar software-" Lance trailed off as he saw everyone staring. "What"

"I think we just found you're super-power, mate" Merlin grinned.

"You're a techy-genius!" Gwen beamed

"It's more than that, I believe." Gaius interrupted. "If I am correct, Lance here should be able to not only repair anything that is vaguely technological, but also build, invent, hack other such things."

"Sweet" Lance breathed.

"I wonder what my power is" Merlin thought aloud.

"Maybe you turn into a raging green monster every time someone gives you a moment of true happiness" Gwaine waggled his eyebrows. Merlin pulled a face at him.

"This is serious Gwaine, and don't cross fandoms" Morgana replied absent mindedly. Gwaine snorted.

"We're a group of powerful teenagers who after developing secret powers become vigilantes fighting for good with the help of our highly-knowledgeable librarian who knows all about our secret lives, and you want me to stop comparing us to fandoms?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, who said anything about becoming vigilantes?" Gaius interrupted hurridly. "You will do no such thing, you're supposed to be staying secret, remember? Stay normal teens, just, with extra abilities."

The group immediately began to protest, until Arthur held up a hand. "You're absolutely right Gaius" He began amiably, ignoring the looks of shock all around him. "We can't just go out and fight crime, it's completely out of the question." Gaius smiled, looking relieved. "We'd have to at least wait until Merlin gets his powers to fight criminals, we couldn't possibly leave him out of the fun"

Gaius gave up and began to bash his head into a desk.

About a week after the library, Arthur called them all out to the small playhouse behind his and Morgana's house late at night.

"Arthur, this better be good, I'm missing my beauty sleep for this" Gwaine glared.

"And you do so need that" Morgana replied sweetly. Gwaine opened his mouth to retort, but fell silent with Arthur lifted up a previously never-existed trapdoor, and jumped down.

"Come on!" He waved impatiently, and the others followed one by one

"Woah" Lance said when he looked around. "Arthur when did you have time to do all this?"

The trap door lead to a large room, with couches and comfy chairs in one corner, a fridge, microwave and kitchen materials in the other, adjacent to what looked like training room from a gym, and Lance's own little tech-corner, complete with tools and a giant computer screen.

"The man who owned this place before us used to be a high-ranking politician" Arthur explained "He used this room for the...shadier part of his business. All I had to do was redecorate."

"So we're using what used to be a criminal's hideout as a home base for our crime-fighting escapedes" Gwen said "there's poetic justice in there somewhere, if anyone wants to fish it out."

"I'm good, thanks" Gwaine said dryly. "Hey, Arthur, do you have any apples in that fridge"

Another week later Merlin nearly destroyed the hideout and killed them all when he sneezed and everything in the room began flying around and spinning crazily-including the weights, wires, and kitchen knives.

"Merlin make it stop!" Morgana screamed as she dove to the ground top avoid a chair.

"I'm trying-achoo!" Merlin sneezed again and this time the trapdoor combusted and the walls began to bend. Lance tried to walk over to Merlin, but found himself lifted up and slammed against the wall.

"Achoo!" Merlin sneezed a third time and everything stopped. Merlin slumped to the ground among the mess, exhausted.

"Well, Merlin, I think we found your gift" Arthur looked at him with a grin.

Merlin groaned.

They had been fighting crime for about a month now, and had almost everything down to routine. Unless they had prior knowledge of a major crime that required all of them, or at least four, they took turns in teams of two each night. If backup was needed, they used the modified-watches Lance had created to call the others. It hadn't happened very often yet, and though the gang had met a few criminals so far that had unusual powers like their own, for over a week now it had been petty thieves.

Until tonight. Arthur and Merlin had been on patrol tonight, which in hindsight was probably why everything bad happened. Gaius wasn't wrong when he said Merlin and Arthur attracted trouble like flies to honey.

They had found a group of thieves kidnapping a young boy, and intervened instantly. Unfortunately, they group weren't normal, but seemed to have powers not unlike Merlin and Morgana's , and they were far more skilled in them. So, the others found themselves out of bed and fighting crime at two in the morning.

Mordred himself was very confused. One moment he had been on his fire escape, trying to ignore his mum and dad's fighting, and the next a group of masked people had grabbed him and were carrying him away, when two teen boys in ski masks appeared and started fighting his kidnappers. Except everyone was using what appeared to be magic instead of fists. Then four other teens showed and joined the fight, one managing to grab Mordred from the man holding him and flew- yes, turned into a giant bird and _flew_- up to a rooftop before changing back into a teenage girl.

Mordred stared. "Are you guys super-heroes or something?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess, why?"

"Nothing its just" Mordred looked down shyly. "I've never seen a superhero wearing St Nick pajama bottoms with a tank top and military jacket."

The girl exhaled angrily. "It wasn't my night to patrol" She mumbled before turning back towards the fight.

Mordred decided right then that this defiantly qualified as a weird night.

**This kind of just popped into my head so I decided to try it out. I rather liked it, and might revisit it later. So, Valentine's Day Challenege! It is currently: **

**Merlin/Freya (4)**

**Gwen/Lancelot (1)**

**Gwen/Arthur (1)**

**Gwaine/Morgana (1)**

**Morgana/Merlin (2)**

**Merlin/Arthur (2)**

**Merlin/Mordred (1) **

**Merlin/Mithian (2) **

**Uther/Ygraine (1)**

**Balinor/Hunith (1)**

**And a nerd!Merlin/protective!Arthur + BAMFGwen/BadboyLance + Morgana/Gwaine, because Willow is the most taxing and specific best friend on earth **

**So, its up to 10 choices now, but still feel free to submit and request new pairings or vote for ones already mentioned, as the polling booths don't close until Midnight on February second, so another whole week, guys **


	33. Chapter 33:An Adventure in A Major

**In response to Megami TenshiHime's request for a band-Merlin **

"Ok, men, this is it. The big tell all. Today, we either conquer the odds and seize our gloried destiny, or we-"

"Arthur?" Leon interrupted. "It's just the first band practice."

Arthur blinked, coming back to reality. Merlin was raising his eyebrows at him and Gwaine and Morgana looked highly amused.

"Well. Yes."Arthur said awkwardly. "I'm just getting into the-spirit-of things."

Gwaine snorted. "Sure you are princess. Now, are we going to stand around gabbing all day or we actually going to play?"

Arthur ignored the barb and grabbed his gutair. Leon pulled his drumsticks from his jacket pocket and begain throwing them up in the air as he maneuvered his way to the drum set. Lance began to fiddle with the keyboard sound as Morgana tested her saxaphone right in Arthur's ear. Merlin snickered at the blonde's expression as he plugged in his bass.

Gwaine was already at the Mic, his harmonica attached as he smirked at the rest of them.

"Ok, one, two, and" Arthur counted them off.

The resulting horrifying sound had the neighbors snipping at them for weeks.

About two months and many, many practices later, the group had 6 songs on their resume, two of them original and another a medley of popular songs Lance had arranged for the band.

"So, now that we no longer sound like a dying cat, we need to try and get someone to have us play" Morgana said at lunch one day, peeling a clementine casually.

The boys stared at her. "And how do you propose we do that?" Merlin asked incredously. Morgana smiled and pulled a small dark skinned girl seemingly out of no where.

"Guys, meet Gwen. She's our new publicist."

"Hi Gwen" they all intoned.

"Hi" She smiled shyly "So I know a few places I could talk to about you performing Friday"

They were a hit. The crowd had been wary at first, since they were new, but soon they were dancing to the beat, cheering after every song and more then one was upset when they were done.

"You guys were pretty good" Elyan, the bartender and Gwen's brother, said, handing them some sodas. "I've never seen a crowd warm up to some newbies that quickly"

"Thanks" Lance said as the others beamed. It was because of Elyan they got the job, as the manager had "no feel for what the young folk like these days" and instead had Elyan in charge of the band selections.

"You did great" Percy, the doorman appeared on Merlin's side, causing the boy to choke on his drink in shock. "Your sound systems could use a little clearing up though- what kind of amp are you using?"

It turned out the amp they had was absolute rubbish and they needed to get a new one. Percy, who apparently was the go to man for sound systems, wrote down some nearby stores that carried the kind of amp they should look for.

"By the way, what are you guys called?" Elyan asked.

"Called?"Arthur said, confused.

"You know, your band name. So we can tell some of the other places."

Percy and Elyan shared an amused look as the 5 boys and Morgana all stared at each other.

"The Renegades"

"No."

"The Purple Knights"

"_No_, Leon"

"The Princess and the Prats"

"Wait, who's the Princess and who are the prats?"

"Morgana, they're obviously both Arthur"

"Hey! Merlin, you're fired from being my best friend."

"Merlin's my best friend, idiot."

"Arthur, Gwaine, if you start that argument one more time I'm going to stuff you both in a tuba. Merlin, stop secretly encouraging them."

"Honestly, Morgana, sometimes you can be such –"

"Finish that sentence Gwaine Verdforz and I will tell Professor Gaius it was you who broke that chemistry set."

"How about Rated R?"

"What are we, a video game?"

"Actually, I kind of like it."

"Same"

"Oh my god, Arthur actually had a good idea?!"

"Shut up, Gwaine."

About six months later, they were one of the top bands in their area. Gwen outdid herself as their publicist/manager. Rated R played everywhere from parties to school functions to charities to almost every underage club, but always made sure they played at Elyan's club at least once every two weeks.

Lance and Arthur claimed their biggest problem the whole six months was the 12 day writer's block they had suffered, though Merlin was adamant it was the time when Gwaine was sick with a sore throat and they almost made Merlin sing instead. Luckily, they discovered 30 minutes before the show that Percy actually had a rather nice voice, and Merlin pushed the doorman onstage at the last second.

Gwen had called them all to a lunch meeting today to "discuss a matter of urgency."

"I talked to Morgauses' Music Records yesterday after school" She informed them as soon as Lance sat down.

"What did they say?" Leon asked eagerly, and they all leaned forward.

Gwen took a deep breath "They love you, want to sign you on immediately-"

The group cheered and high fived.

"But there's a catch." Gwen finished, and they noticed a troubled look come into her eyes.

"What is it, Gwen?" Morgana asked softly.

"Morgause wants to use one of their other clients, Cenred, whose been looking for a band to join, as bass instead of Merlin, and she wants Morgana to sing more, instead of playing the sax."

"What!" Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Lance all looked caught between shock and anger.

"I don't sing." Morgana said flatly. "And there's no way she's kicking Merlin out of the band to put in some loser instead."

"You guys, think about it, it's a great oppurtunit-" Merlin began, but was cut off by Leon throwing a carrot at him.

"Tell them deals off." Arthur said firmly. "Merlin's part of the band, subject closed. "

"So, Gwen told me yesterday she talked to Morgauses' Music Records" Elyan grinned as they were setting up later that night. "When does the album come out?"

"Never" Lance said shortly. Percy looked up from the amp he was carrying, confused.

"They wanted to oust Merlin to appease a client" Leon clarified. "So we said no."

"Damn" Elyan swore. "Idiot woman, there's no better bassist then Merlin. Still, tough break."

"Yeah" Lance sighed. "Morgause is the only records shop in town who takes anyone under 20 seriously as clients. No one else will think twice about offering us a contract, no matter how good we are."

Percy leaned on the edge of the bar table for a moment, his face deep in thought.

"You know" He began slowly "My uncle used to own a records shop. He's retired, but he still has all the studio equipment, and he taught me how to use it."

The band (and their manager) all stared at the doorman.

"You mean" Morgana began. Percy grinned.

And when their album became number one and a records company from London came to sign them on, Rated R most certainly did not set up stage across from Morgauses' Records and play the whole afternoon.

After all, that would be petty.

**Alright guys, only a few more days until the 10 day Countdown to Valentine's Day Challenge begins. Since I have 12 entries, and most of them are tied, I'm closing the queue and asking you to vote on what has already been submitted, via review or PM. You can vote more than once, but not for the same couple. The one with the most votes is your Fic on Feb. 14****th****, the second is the 13****th****, etc. If you didn't get the chance to submit a pairing you wanted, don't worry, I'll write them as requests after Valentine's Day, but please also vote on the following: **

**Merlin/Freya (Currently in the lead with four votes) **

**Morgana/Merlin (Tied for Second with three votes)**

**Merlin/Arthur (Tied for Second with three votes) **

**Merlin/Mithian (in third with two votes)**

**Merlin/Mordred (one vote)**

**Gwen/Arthur (one vote)**

**Gwen/Lancelot (one vote) **

**Gwaine/Morgana (one vote)**

**Percival/Elena (one vote)**

**Uther/Ygraine (one vote)**

**Balinor/Hunith (one vote)**

**And a Arthur/Merlin Gwen/Lancelot and Gwaine/Morgana fic (one vote) **

**Thanks to everyone! **

**ED**


	34. Chapter 34: His Greatest Treasure (UY)

**Day One of the Valentine's Countdown Challenge: Uther/Ygraine. **

Uther had never felt this nervous before. His palms were sweaty as he stared at the small ring in his hand. It had never felt this heavy before.

If you had told Uther a few days ago that he would be this terrified went it came to this moment, he would have laughed. He was a warrior King, a battle hardened leader who had successfully taken back Camelot from his usurping Uncle. He did laugh at Gaius, actually, when the older man suggested that something could grow out of the arrangement. To Uther it had been politics, nothing more.

One of the lords in the outer lands of Camelot had been wary of giving Uther his help in the recovery of Camelot. He was old, and didn't want to leave his sons trapped in a war that they may not win.

The lord was intelligent though, and after a conversation with Uther, saw that he was a capable young leader, both worthy of being King and smart enough to achieve it. He gave Uther his support, in exchange for one thing: Uther, when he became King, would marry his daughter, Ygraine.

At the time, Uther had agreed readily. He had always known since he was a young prince that he would marry for politics. He wasn't fully concerned with the matter until almost a year later. Uther had been on the throne for nearly ten months and was ruling fairly and well, when the lord wrote to Uther, telling him that Ygraine was coming to court with her two brothers in three days. Uther picked out a ring, ordered the servants to prepare appropriate rooms, and went back to his advisors.

His mindset changed three days later when she rode into the courtyard, and he saw her for the first time.

He couldn't even think right at first, simply drinking the sight of her in like a blind man would when he first saw again. She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Gaius had to elbow him to remind Uther they were in public- a memory Gaius enjoyed far too much, probably because of all the shrugging off Uther had done about the affair despite Gaius' advice.

Uther fell more and more in love as the weeks wore on. Ygraine was everything he wanted in both a queen and a wife, not that he had thought about it much before. She was witty, caring, and patient. It had taken Uther two days to work up the courage to ask Ygraine to accompany him on a ride, and when he did, he found himself stuttering, much to his embarrassment. He was a king, he couldn't stutter! Ygraine hadn't laughed though, instead she had taken pity on him and cut him off halfway through, smiling sweetly as she said a ride sounded lovely.

After that they spent almost every waking moment together, when Uther wasn't called away by the council- and somehow, Uther seemed to not he called away nearly as often as usual. Gaius claimed complete innocence on the fact.

Now, two weeks later, Uther had finally worked up the nerve to propose. Or, he almost had. He wasn't quite ready yet.

He waited in the garden where Ygraine liked to walk in the afternoon, half hidden behind a tree. He jumped everytime he heard a noise, certain it was Ygraine coming down the path.

"Sire?" Uther spun around at the sound of Gaius' voice behind him. The older man stared. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Uther said automatically. Gaius raised an eyebrow. Uther relented.

"I'm waiting for Ygraine- I'm going to ask her to marry me" Uther confided in what he hoped was a steady voice.

"From behind a tree" Gaius looked amused.

"Yes- wait no! I'm just waiting for her to come to the garden." Uther insisted.

"Sire, its quite natural for a man to be nervous when he is asking a woman to marry him."

" I'm not nerv- oh sod it all, Gaius, what if she says no?"

Gaius sighed. "You have to ask her to find out, Uther, but if its any consolation, I think she'll say yes."

"Really?" Uther said hopefully. Gaius nodded and Uther grinned.

Ygraine walked into the garden then, eyes lighting up when they fell upon the young king.

"Lady Ygraine" Uther bowed deeply.

"My lord" Ygraine dropped into a graceful curtsey.

"My lady, I have been enchanted by you since you came to Camelot" Uther said sincerely, all signs of nervousness gone. "And if it is pleasing to you, I would like to ask you the honor of becoming my queen" He got down on one knee, holding out his mothers ring "and my beloved wife" He smiled up at her, adoration in his eyes.

Ygraine never looked more radiant then she did that moment "Yes, with all my heart, yes"

**Yep, I made Uther into a sweaty nervous schoolboy who then becomes Mr smooth emotional. I have no regrets- and if there's no update tomorrow, it probably because Uther killed me. **

**So, day one of me working out how to not be an unromantic rock when it comes to writing is done! I will be back tomorrow with the next pairing- Our favorite warlock with a certain druid. **

**(anyone want to guess who?) **

**Also, to narrow down the last top 5, pleas vote for ONE of the following pairings: **

**Gwaine/Morgana**

**Merlin/Arthur**

**Merlin/Morgana **


	35. Chapter 35: Love Unforetold (MM)

**Valentine's Day Countdown-Day Two! **

**Warning: Slash. Don't like slash, that's ok, come back tomorrow for the next pairing, which will be boy/girl**

"You don't trust me, do you, Merlin?"

Merlin stopped still and looked into the shadows. Mordred stepped forward, for once not in his chainmail but dressed in brown trousers and a white tunic, not unlike the outfit he had worn so many years ago, when they had first met. All that was missing was the green cloak.

"I think you're a fine person" Merlin protested, stepsiding the question in what he thought was subtly.

Mordred took a step closer. "I didn't say you didn't like me, I said you didn't trust me." He held Merlin's gaze, and Merlin couldn't help but idly wonder why almost everyone in the castle had blue eyes. None of them quite like Mordred's blue, which reminded Merlin of a small blue-grey flower that grew in Ealdor, but still blue.

"Merlin" Mordred's voice broke him out of his thoughts. The young knight had a quizzical look on his face, reminding Merlin that he still hadn't answered the question.

"I can't help it." Merlin admitted, shrugging. "I don't want to distrust you- you've shown you'd give your life for Arthur, and I don't think even you could go back to Morgana after you stabbed her. You haven't even tried to blackmail me about my secret."

"You mean that you're in love with Gwen?" Mordred asked lightly.

"Ye-wait what? I'm not in love with-" Merlin broke off when he saw Mordred's grin. "Oh. You were joking." Mordred raised his eyebrows and nodded, still grinning widely. He reminded Merlin of Gaius as the goblin, and the warlock couldn't hold back a laugh. It seemed contagious, as soon Mordred was chuckling too, and for a moment the heavy conversation was forgotten.

Mordred's face turned serious again though, and Merlin knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"So you know I'm on your side, you trust me with your secret, you think I'm an ok guy-"

"Great." Merlin broke in.

"What?" Mordred looked confused.

"I think you're a great guy. Not just ok." Merlin clarified, finding it difficult to look Mordred in the eyes.

"Oh" Mordred turned red slightly-Merlin figured it was the light from the torch next to him. "So- what then? Why do you still not trust me? Is it because of the Druid prophecies?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, not the prophecies. Like I said, I don't think there is anything possible to make you betray Arthur in any way, let alone kill him. I want to trust you, Mordred, I really do, but my magic keeps sending me warnings."

Mordred was taken aback. "Warnings? Like messages? About me?"

Merlin shook his head again, leaning against the wall as he looked at Mordred. "Not messages- feelings."

"Bad feelings?" Mordred looked like he was going to be sick.

"Not exactly." Merlin bit his lip, trying to figure out how to express the strange feelings his magic stirred up whenever he was near or thought about the renegade druid. "Its more like a constant pressure, a reminder. Whenever I see you, my magic reacts oddly, makes me feel a little sick. I always feel like I'm being reminded to keep an eye on you, be close by where ever you are. Even when you're nowhere near me, it keeps reminding me, leading me until I'm in a spot where I can keep an eye on you. And whenever anyone says your name, especially Arthur or Gwen or Gwaine, my magic just gets-mad. Makes _me_ mad." Merlin finally stopped to draw a breath. He refused to look at Mordred, knowing how this all must sound. "I'm sorry, Mordred."

Mordred didn't reply. Merlin finally forced himself to look up, and was shocked to find a smile on Mordred's face.

"Mordred? Are you alright?" Merlin was worried. "Do you need to go see Gaius?"

Mordred shook his head, taking a step closer.

"Merlin" He said. It was a command, a call to attention, but sounded so much more tender then when Arthur ever used his name to get his erstwhile manservant's attention. "How does you're magic feel now?" He took another step, closing in on Merlin, who found himself rooted to the spot.

"Its-it's the weird feeling again." Merlin stuttered. "Like a bunch of birds have built a nest in my stomach."

Mordred nodded slowly, steeping closer until his face was inches away from Merlin's, blue eyes on blue eyes.

"Mordred? What are you…" A pair of lips met his, catching Merlin off guard. But he didn't push away, instead his magic seemed to be going off inside him like the magical sparks he so often conjured when he was alone. He leaned into the kiss instinctively, feeling his emotion and Mordred's mix and connect, completing the bond they had created so many years ago when Mordred called out his name for the first time.

Mordred broke away first, searching Merlin's face carefully for any kind of readable thought.

"Oh" Merlin breathed. "_Oh."_ He looked at Mordred, who had a hopeful expression on his face.

"I think I resolved my trust issues now" Merlin told him seriously, fighting back a smile.

Mordred rolled his eyes, and leaned in for another kiss.

**The fluff….its blinding…..**

**Anyway, that's Day 2 complete, I will be back tomorrow with a brand new pairing- the Noblest pairing of them all. (hint hint) Also, we're almost at 100 reviews! Whooo! **


	36. Chapter 36: Noble Hearts (LG)

**Day Three of The Valentine's Day Countdown!**

**Storyline is the same as canon, except Arthur and Gwen never fell in love, liked each other yes, but never fell in love, and their relationship was fully over by about midway through season 3. **

**Set in season 4, because Lancelot never died. Instead, Uther sacrificed himself to the veil at the last minute, after he finds out what was going on. **

Gwen smiled blissfully as she looked out over the balcony onto the city of Camelot below. It was silent and almost completely dark, with only the occasional candles and the patrol's torches flickering through night's heavy blanket.

_The candles looked like reflections of the stars_ Gwen though whimsically _As if Camelot was nothing but a giant reflecting pool, or the ocean. _When she was little Gwen had always wanted to see the ocean, to go and explore, but when the opportunity presented itself, only one could leave, their father couldn't stay alone. And Elyan had needed it so much more then she had.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, holding her close.

"Dreaming again?" A low, warm voice whispered into her hair, tickling her ear. Gwen smiled as she twisted her neck to look up at her lover.

"I was thinking about the ocean. And the stars" She said softly into his neck, tracing small circles on his hands with her thumb.

"They are beautiful." Lancelot agreed, glancing up at the sky. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Gwen blushed, leaning her head back into Lancelot's chest. From anyone else that would sound cheesy, or like a bad segue into attempted flirting, but from Lancelot it always sounded genuine. Everything about Lancelot was genuine when it came to Guinevere: what he said, his smiles, his kisses, his warm embraces. It was steady and consistent, passionate in a subtle, quieter way than others' romances.

For a long while the two stood there, holding each other in their loving embrace, gazing contentedly out at the stars as they murmured promises and dreams into the others ear.

"I have to patrol tomorrow with Arthur and the other knights." Lancelot finally broke the spell, lifting his head from where it had rested atop hers and turning Guinevere so that she faced him.

Gwen nodded before leaning up and kissing him gently. "Be careful"

"I will" Lancelot assured her, stroking her hair softly.

"Come back to me" Gwen said simply, cupping his cheek.

Lancelot smiled and kissed her again.

"Always."

**Day three, over! Yes, I shameless stole that last line from J K Rowling. I thought it was poetically fitting, two romances that almost were, but never fully happened, because the girl choose a different path. **

**The shortness isn't a slight against Gwen/Lancelot, I actually really enjoy this pairing as I feel the series was a total jerk to Lancelot, and by season 3 Gwen wasn't getting much screen time either, unless she was being used by Morgana in some way or another. The shortness is due to a gigantor math test I have to now go study for. **

**I will see you tomorrow for the next pairing- the strongest of them all (hint hint)**


	37. Chapter 37:Strength of Love (PE)

**Day Four of The Valentines Day Countdown**

Elena Shallot was not the happiest girl on campus that day. In order to earn some extra credit points for her computer science class, she had asked Morgana to sign her up for the tech crew for the spring play. Morgana, however, saw this as an opportunity to further her mission of forcing Elena into the spotlight, and signed her up as an auditioner, knowing Elena was fully incapable of backing down from a challenge. And Morgana was good enough of a manipulator to make it so it seemed like a challenge.

So now, in what felt to Elena as the most cliché move ever made in her entire life, she was starring as Juliet in Shakespeare's most famous and beloved (or Elena's case, hated) play of all time.

It took a week of conjoined efforts of Gwen, Lance, Merlin, Arthur, Leon and Elyon to convince her to talk to Morgana again. Even Gwaine joined in after Morgana freaked him out by starting to cry (Elena had a running bet that they were fake tears).

When the final bell rang, Elena slammed her head on the desk, groaning loudly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can't science go on longer?" She said muffled into her desk. She could practically feel Merlin's eyes rolling above her.

"It really isn't that bad, Elena" He said placidly. Elena's head shot up, glaring at him.

"I'm missing our weekly football game to act out the part of some lovesick suicidal _girl_" She snapped.

"Yeah, now we have to use Merlin in your place" Arthur shook his head. "You doomed us, Elena" Merlin shoved him.

"I just wish the director would let me quit" Elena groaned. "I've never done any theatre in my life!"

"Hey, do you have to wear a dress to play Juliet?" Gwaine asked suddenly. Elena nodded sullenly.

"And my hair has to be down." She looked up to see all three boys staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just-I can't picture you with your hair down" Arthur admitted.

Morgana took that time to stride in. "Come on, Elena, you're going to be late for rehearsal" She said chipperly.

"I hate you" Elena informed her as Morgana dragged her towards the theatre classroom.

Morgana grinned. "You won't once you find out who your Romeo is"

"Who?" Elena's curiosity overcame her stubbornness. Morgana simply smirked as she opened the door and stepped aside, giving Elena a full view of the rest of the cast.

Mithian….Freya….Mordred….Jake…..Tom…..Percival- Elena's heart skipped a beat.

Percival Gent. The only boy Elena had ever had a crush on. Tall, quiet, and kind, she had liked him for a few months now.

"Morgana Pendragon." Elena said very slowly. "Please tell me that Percival Gent is not playing Romeo."

Morgana had the grace to look guilty. "Well-"

"Great. Just great. Kill me now and spare me the embarrassment" Elena flopped down in a chair, crossing your arms. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Look, he's waving you over. "

Indeed, Percival had spotted them and was gesturing for Elena to come down to the stage. Shooting Morgana one last filthy look, Elena went to meet him.

"Hey Percy" She nodded.

"Hi" He smiled at her. "Mr. Forem wanted us to practice our lines for Act II in the choir room today."

"I thought we were all doing a read through?" Elena said, puzzled. Percival raised an eyebrow.

"That's tomorrow- did you even look at your schedule?" He asked sounding amused.

"Nope" Elena said promptly. "So, to the choir room?" She strode out confidentially, ignoring the jittery feeling in her stomach.

The choir room was small, and smelled a bit like graham crackers. Elena stumbled over about five chairs and had decided to just sit down before Percival finally found the light switch. Percy held a hand to help her up, but Elena shook her head.

"Its probably safer for us if I stay down here." She said, drawing a grin from Percy.

"You are fairly clumsy" Percy agreed, sitting down next to her.

"I'm probably going to go down as the first Juliet to die in the second act after falling off the balcony" She said, only half-joking.

"I'll catch you" Percival promised, bumping her shoulder. "So why did you try out for the play anyway? It's just, I only ever see you with the guys on the football field, or in the computer room."

"Morgana" Elena said simply.

"Ah" Percival nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm glad you got the part."

Elena looked at him incredulously. "I'm probably going to step on your toes and trip you up in the first scene and mess up my lines horrible, and you're glad?"

Percival laughed. "You won't screw up your lines, and I won't let you trip. Plus, this way I get to kiss the girl I actually like"

Elena did a double take. "Wait-what?"

Percival raised his eyebrow, giving a little grin.

Elena couldn't stop the matching grin from crossing on her face.

"Well then" She said briskly. "I guess we better get to work on practicing that balcony kiss."

It was pretty much the best high school Romeo and Juliet kiss ever.

**Day four is done! Rather cliché, but done. **

**Requests are still welcome for after the countdown, and reviews are lovely. **

**Come back tomorrow, for the most everlasting couple. **


	38. Chapter 38:Once, Future, Always (AG)

**Day 5 of the Valentine's Day Countdown**

It was another 15 years before Queen Guinevere joined her love, brother and most of her friends in Avalon. She was the last of the group to pass, excluding Merlin of course.

She passed peacefully, the first of them to do so, simply closing her eyes to sleep.

When she opened them again, she was underwater. She felt rather calm about it, unworried about her current surroundings. At some point she noticed idly that she no longer looked like a widowed queen of forty winters, but instead the young woman she had once been, the one who had had a life of adventures, the serving girl in love with the prince. The only thing disrupting her peace was a mental itch, an insatiable urge to rise up, a calling out of the lake. She rose out of the lake as easily as walking, perfectly dry, which should have been her first clue that she was no longer in the mortal realm. (Except she had already known that, on some level.) and walked to the shore. It looked almost exactly like a lake shore not too far from Camelot, but everything was reversed, right was left, left right.

_It's a like a mirror world_. Gwen mused, taking in the scene. Like the mirror world Merlin had told her about once during one of his infrequent non-funeral visits: Avalon.

Avalon! The word seemed stirred something inside Gwen, waking her from her dreamlike daze. Avalon, the place where the others had gone after death.

The place where Arthur was.

As if her thoughts had called them forth, figures emerged from the woods. Five bright red cloaks, their owners smiling, welcoming and warm.

"Hello, Gwennie" Elyon said, using the name she hadn't heard since childhood.

"Elyon" She breathed, crying and laughing all at once. "Elyon!" She ran and he hugged her tightly, holding close the sister he hadn't seen in 15 years. Eventually he released her and she turned to the other knights, hugging them all tightly as she greeted them. Percival, who had been gone eight years, Leon, gone for 11. Gwaine, who had been gone since the battle of Camlann, and Lancelot, who she hadn't seen in almost 20 years. All her friends, all so dear to her and yet…..

"Arthur?" She asked them questioningly. He had to be here, in Avalon, waiting until his kingdom needed him again. The knights smiled at her mysteriously and parted, revealing a silhouette of a man moving towards them through a shroud of mist.

"Arthur?" She hardly dared to breathe the name as the figure quickened his pace. She couldn't see his face yet, but her heart was singing a song she hadn't sung in fifteen years, and she knew. And then she was running, racing towards the man who caught her in his arms and spun her around as easily and smoothly as he had so long ago.

"Guinevere" He whispered at the same time she whispered his.

And then they were kissing, deeply and passionately, as if all the love and thoughts and empty nights and aching hearts could be expressed in that kiss.

"You waited" Arthur whispered when they finally broke apart, his face alive and filled with love as he looked at her. "You waited, you never remarried"

"Of course I didn't" Gwen whispered back. "With all my heart, Arthur. I love you, then, now and forever. I'm always here, as long as you want me."

"Always" Arthur told her, kissing her again.

Destiny choose him as the Once and Future King, and her as the Once and Future Queen. But even destiny cannot force love as passionate and as strong as the ones the possessed. Destiny gave them their titles, but their love was everlasting.

**I am SO SO SORRY guys! My computer completely crashed Friday night, preventing me from updating Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday. I'm getting them up as quickly as I can, but be patient. I should be up to speed by tomorrow. **

**Also, 100 Reviews! WHEEEW!**


	39. Chapter 39:Love's Fools & Victims (MM)

**Day 6 of the Valentine's Day Countdown: **

He visited her kingdom often after Arthur's death. He no longer lived in Camelot, becoming a travler, a vagabond of Albion instead. Still, every time he passed through the Nemeth's central city, where the palace was, he made a point to visit her. They often talked long into the night on such visits, exchanging stories of his childhood and current travels, and her life.

She never asks about the ten years he spent as a manservant, and he never mentions it. It is the one part of his life she never truly knows, and she doesn't push. It would only bring him pain, a reminder of the home he could never return to.

So they talk until the candle wick is low and the sun is already rising in the distance.

He sends her letters occasionally when he is not there, letters she can never reply too but keeps every single one of them in her drawer, pulling them out in the too-long interims in between and reading the memorized words.

He comes when her father dies, and holds her close all night, stroking her hair as she wept into his shoulder. He stays the longest then, through the ceremony, her male cousins coronation, and a few weeks after.

Even with her father gone, she stays in the castle, becoming a close and trusted advisor to her cousin, who had been a playmate her whole life. Several proposes are made by the Kingdoms various lords, but she rejects them all, and her cousin supports her decision.

She knows what she wishes, can see clearly the one offer she would accept in a heartbeat, and knows that it would never come. They are both aware of it, the hardly disguised affections and love they both feel, but they are not children, they are old enough to see how it would play out.

She could never leave Nemeth, never leave her beloved kingdom and her cousin who needed her. And he could never settle down in one place. He would always keep moving, because it was what kept his pain at bay. Nemeth was not his home and never could be, even now he still referred to the Kingdom of the red banners and golden dragons as home.

So they make do with visits and a close friendship, showing how much they care in comforting and meaningful words and deep hugs, never even toeing the line, because they may not be able to stop. And if they did so, he would leave, and never come back, and neither could bear that. A long friendship was better than short bliss followed by infinite grief.

As she grows older, it becomes more and more obvious their differences, as he stays the same. Her hair turns grey, her steps slow and her voice softens, but his bright smile and cheery laugh are always the same, his rabbit-like movements never changing. Once he altered himself slightly to make himself appear older, how he was supposed to look, but she begged him to change back immediately upon sight. Seeing his youth, him unchanging, brought her joy and made her feel young again.

Months, years, decade pass, and he still visits. She know she remains one of the few friends he still has from what she refers to as "The Camelot Years", the others passed years ago. They are each other's brightest lights in this ever-changing and increasingly dark world.

It's her 58th spring when she becomes ill, and quickly deteriorates into bedrest. It is less than a week before he comes, as he always did, somehow knowing what has happened from wherever in Albion he is. He is by her bedside, face as young as her nephew, but with eyes as old as the ages. He gathers his magic, determined to save her, somehow, to not let her go like he had to let go so many others, but she grabs his hand. Stops him. Motioning him closer, she whispers in his ear and his eyes fill with tears, his face is covered with anguish, but he lets her move his hand downward. She smiles at him bittersweetly, and even now doesn't give in to that temptation, doesn't let him give in either. They know how they feel, and to give him this and then leave, forever- it would be selfish, cruel. Put him through more pain then she could ever bear to put him through.

So he just sits with her, never leaving her bedside, holding on tightly to her pale, withered hand, even now splattered with ink.

She can feel the lightness reaching out to her, and knows she must soon go. She uses every ounce of energy left to lift her hand and caress his cheek, one first and final time. He catches it halfway and lifts it for her.

She smiles at him, still bittersweet but also tinged with love. They could never be, for he was destiny's long before he could have even been hers, and destiny would always have him. She knew she could never compete with Arthur, with Camelot, and she had never tried. They had simply felt, had been, and that was enough.

And it is with the face of her beloved filling her eyes as Mithian falls back onto her pillows and goes to sleep one final time.

**Wow…that was…depressing. I wanted to try a Romance-Tragedy, but I feel really awful about what I just did to poor Mithian and Merlin….**

**I'm working to try and get those missing chapters up, so be patient please and keep an eye out for updates! **


	40. Chapter 40: Dragon Hearts (AM)

**Day 7 of the Valentine's Day Countdown**

**Warning: Slash. Don't like, that's ok, just skip come back for tomorrows chapter **

Arthur was possessive. Even when he was a child, he had trouble sharing his most beloved toys and momentos. He wasn't selfish, of course. He was noble-hearted, and willing to give some of his less-treasured toys or extra weapons to the town children. But, of course, he never, ever, let anyone touch his sword, or the blanket that his mother had made him.

It was a trait that Arthur had never really grown out of. Arthur was possessive and protective of the things he cared about.

Merlin was no exception.

From the moment Uther had declared Merlin his manservant, Arthur could technically use the term "his" or "mine". But it wasn't until some months later that Arthur felt the first twinges of protectiveness towards his manservant: the night of the banquet, when Merlin drank the poison.

From there, it only grew.

The possessiveness first reared its head with the appearance of Lancelot. Strong, friendly, and handsome, Arthur considered ordering Merlin to sleep in the servants' quarters in his room after discovering Lancelot was staying in Merlin's bedroom. He didn't, but he was severely tempted.

Many other instances arose where Arthur displayed his possessiveness and protectiveness towards Merlin, and he was pleased to see Merlin often show the same ferocity when it came to Arthur.

You almost never saw one without the other, and though Merlin was occasionally reassigned to some visiting knight or prince, he was quickly back at Arthur's side after the prince pulled some strings.

It was Merlin's advice that Arthur listened to most of all, and Merlin simply refused to obey anyone but Arthur.

None of this came to head though, until after the battle against Morgana and Morgause. The castle had been repaired, compensation paid, and the new knights had been welcomed into the castle. Life was fairly good again, in Arthur's mind.

Or, it would be, as soon as Gwaine and Lancelot stopped stealing Merlin.

Every time he turned around, he saw Merlin with one of the two. Walking through corridors, standing together at the training fields, laughing with each other at feasts while Arthur was stuck at the high table.

It was driving him insane. Every time Gwaine threw his arms around Merlin's shoulder or Lancelot and Merlin shared one of those "we've got a secret" looks. Merlin was _his_ manservant, if anyone should know all of his secrets, it would be Arthur. Not Lancelot.

At first, he tried to ignore it. As the weeks passed, though, he started going harder on the two of them in training, and assigned Merlin more and more chores in attempt to fill up his time. (It didn't work.)

The last straw was when they were on a hunt. It was meant to be relaxing, a way for them all to get out of Camelot for a little while. Instead, Arthur had been in a foul mood since the moment Merlin had drifted to the back to chat with Gwaine and Lancelot.

Finally, Leon suggested they split up into pairs to hunt down game in smaller groups. The rest of them agreed quickly.

"I'll take Merlin" Gwaine called out cheerfully, pulling the manservant to his side and throwing his arm around him again. Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned fondly.

Something in Arthur snapped.

Before he knew what was happening, he had marched over and pulled Merlin over to his side, glaring at Gwaine the entire time. Very obviously, he placed his own arm around Merlin.

"Mine" he growled.

The knights all stared at him until Gwaine broke out into a wide grin, and started laughing.

"Finally!" He gasped. "I wondered how much longer it would take you. Pay up, Leon."

The older knight grumbled as he tossed Gwaine a sackful of coins. "You couldn't have held out for one more week, Arthur?" He moaned.

Arthur stared at them. "You were betting on us?!" He said, outraged. Merlin just looked at them in shock.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Arthur, the entire castle is betting on you. Even _Gaius_ was betting on you."

Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, not to interrupt, but what exactly where you all betting on?" He sounded confused.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned Merlin so that he was facing him. Without giving the dark-haired boy time to react, he pressed his lips against his soundly. His hands slid towards Merlin's hair of their own accord, ignoring the catcalls of their friends behind him.

Eventually, they broke away, staring at each other in awe and happiness. Unnoticed by them, the other knights slipped away silently. (Well, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon slipped. Gwaine was dragged away forcefully.)

"So…." Arthur began awkwardly, not looking Merlin in the eye. "Anything you want to say?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, before taking a deep breath. "Arthur-I have magic."

"Oh." Arthur felt his cheeks flame red and his heart plummeted. "is that all?"

Merlin stared at him. "_Is that all? _Arthur I just told you I'm a warlock! I have magic!"

Arthur shrugged. "Merlin, I know that. Is there anything else you want to say, though?" He asked hopefully.

"Wait- you knew?!" Merlin practically shrieked. "Since when?"

Arthur shrugged. "Since the Questing Beast, but I had my suspicions before then." He began to turn away, ignoring the hurt in his chest. Merlin hadn't said anything about the kiss, he hadn't even reacted to it.

"Wait, Arthur." Merlin grabbed his elbow and swung him around. "I wasn't done yet."

Arthur raised any eyebrow. "Well?" He prompted.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, that special, bright smile that only Arthur saw, and kissed him.

Needless to say, they didn't catch any game that day.

**Eh, I'm not proud of this one, I stuggled with it a lot, oddly enough, since I love the pairing. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow, with the sweetest of them all. **


	41. Chapter 41:Strawberries&Starry Eyes (MF)

**Day 8 of the Valentine's Day Countdown! **

When Merlin first saw her, he had been convinced Gwaine and Arthur had spiked his soda _again _and now he was hallucinating. She was beautiful, in her own, shy, sweet way; dark hair hanging loose around her face, her deep red tank top accenting her fair skin and stunning brown eyes.

She saw him staring and blushed, looking down at the floor automatically.

"Merlin? Who are you staring at? Have you found Lance and Gwen?" Arthur appeared beside him, craning his neck to try and figure out who his friend was looking at.

"Arthur, do you know her?" Merlin nodded frantically towards the girl who was still looking away.

"Know who?" Arthur asked distractedly, still looking around for their late friends.

"What do you mean_ who_, you dollophead, _her_" Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and discreetly moved his head in the girl's direction.

Arthur squinted at the girl, trying to put a name to her face. "I think her name's Freya. Rather shy girl, but nice I suppose. She's in my European Anthropology and History class, and I think she's Morgana and Gwen's new roommate after Sophia moved out. She's pretty, I guess."

"Pretty?" Merlin looked at him incredulously before returning his gaze to the girl-Freya. "She's beautiful."

Arthur let out a low chuckle and slapped Merlin on the back. "You have it bad, man."

Merlin nodded absently. "I think I'm going to go talk to her." He said, straightening up. Arthur shot him an "are you crazy" look, but Merlin ignored him as he made his way over to the counter where the girl was. Behind him, Arthur leaned back comfortably to watch the scene unfold, mentally preparing himself to be a wingman if needed, or watch his friend crash and burn.

"Hi" Merlin smiled friendly at her when he reached her. "I'm Merlin"

She smiled back, revealing the cutest dimples Merlin had ever seen. "Freya"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Merlin told her sincerely. Up close he could make out the splash of light freckles across her nose. "Really, really nice."

Freya blushed. "So, are you a student at the university then?" She asked, half because she needed desperately to say something to stop blushing, and half because she really wanted to know.

Merlin nodded. "I'm studying medicine, but I'm minoring in psychology too."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "How did you get into medicine and…psychology? That's not normal for most medical-majors, is it?"

Merlin shrugged. "My Great-Uncle Gaius is a doctor, and I decided if my friends were going to keep using me as their portable first aid kit and advice-soundboard anyway, I might as well get paid for it." He winked conspiratorially. "My friend Arthur nearly duck-taped my mouth shut the first time I began to psycho-analyze his relationship life."

Freya laughed, soft and musical. Merlin felt himself flush with pride.

"So, is that what they teach you in psychology these days? How to pick apart people's relationships?" She teased.

Merlin grinned at her. "Pretty much, yeah."

"What can you tell about mine then?" Freya asked, looking almost taken aback by her own boldness.

"Hmm." Merlin pretended to study her face, going as far to place each hand on the sides of her head and move it back and forth, then checking her pulse, as she fought to keep from giggling.

"You're currently single, of your own choice, and in high school you were the most sought-after girl for the boys and" He paused here, cocking his head slightly. "and some of the girls too. Interesting."

Freya rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Not quite, more like the quiet wallflower who didn't even go to prom."

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding, right?" When Freya shook her head, he tsked loudly. "Well, they must have been blind for not seeing it."

Freya gave him a questioning look. "Seeing what?'

"How special you are" Merlin replied promptly and genuinely. Freya looked at him in wonder.

"So, what else can your mystical psychology powers tell about me" She teased.

Merlin tipped his head to the side as he stared at her intently. "As a said, you're currently not in a relationship, but you will be in one soon."

"Oh, really?" Freya arched one brow again.

Merlin nodded. "Really. A long and happy relationship with a tall, black-haired boy whose studying to become a doctor and has amazing psychological powers of observations."

"Well then" Freya replied, her tone more flirty then she had even known it could be. "If you happen to run into this boy, could you please tell him I'm expecting him to meet me in the commons square tomorrow at 7?"

Merlin broke out into a wide grin. "I'd love too."

Freya smiled and turned to leave. Merlin walked back to Arthur and Gwaine, who had joined him at some point. The two other boys shook their heads at the goofy look on Merlin's face.

"You've got it bad, mate" Gwaine said, sliding him a soda.

Merlin just nodded, the goofy smile still there. "I know. And I think I rather like it, too"

Gwaine and Arthur exchanged a single glance before hauling their lovesick friend back to the dorm, where they proceeded to tell him every single thing he had to get right for tomorrow.

Merlin wasn't even listening.

**It's the last day before the final chapter of the V-day challenge! Who's excited!? **

**The final pairing (Strength and Sight) will be up tomorrow! **


	42. Chapter 42: Strong, Blind Love (GM)

**Final Chapter of the Valentine's Day Challenge! Hurray!**

**And the winner, with the most votes, is: Morgana/Gwaine.**

**You have no idea how surprised I was.**

**Note: In this story, Morgana never turned evil. Instead, Merlin confided in her about magic, so she didn't feel alienated. When Morgause tried to sway her to the dark side, (without cookies) Merlin urged her to trust Arthur and tell him about her dreams, and Arthur accepted her, thus Morguase failed. (mostly, though, because she didn't have cookies) Everything else unfolded like it was supposed to, except Morgana is on their side. Morgause used someone else as a traitor in season 3, and cast a spell on Uther causing him to go in the same catatonic state, but he is alive, Morgause is still alive, and Agraviane (still a traitor) is there to "help Arthur be regent." Arthur does not know about Merlin's magic, and Lance is alive because the powers that be said so.**

**Set around mid Season 4, maybe? **

Gwaine was practically falling asleep on the council table. He was tired and sore after the long, never-ending training practice earlier that day. Arthur had decided that they should work on multiple-attacker scenarios, with "they" being Gwaine, and the "attackers" being Percival, Lancelot, and interchangeably Arthur and Leon.

Gwaine wondered if maybe he should stop calling Arthur "Princess". It seemed detrimental to his health.

Concealing another long-suffering sigh, Gwaine covertly glanced around the table, hoping for something to distract him from his sleepiness. Merlin was usually good for this, but today Merlin seemed unnaturally solemn, hardly even listening to Gwen's soft chatter as they stood back in their "servant spots".

So, with Merlin out of the equations, Gwaine's gaze landed, as it so often did these days, on the Lady Morgana.

Dressed in a dark blue dress and with her hair braided back, Morgana seemed to catch eyes wherever she went. She carried herself with confidence, and had proven more than once that she deserved that confidence.

Gwaine couldn't help but hate her sometimes.

Hated that in the last few months, he had barely flirted with a girl because he felt like a traitor doing so. Despised that he found himself looking forward to their conversations and exchanges of wit-damn, that girl could spar!-that no one else could keep up with. Loathed that he sometimes found himself stuttering, or distracted during training, or thinking about what he would say or wear –things he had never done before! Hell, he had even found himself jealous of Merlin more than once- Merlin, his best friend!- whenever he caught the two of them sharing those special glances, the ones that screamed that they had a secret, something no one else knew about.

He hated that somehow this one, singular, sarcastic woman had turned him, _Gwaine_, the vagabond, the scrupulous one, the charming rogue who never had a serious relationship with anyone (except for Merlin, and now the Knights of the Round Table, or as Gwaine referred to it, the group of idiots who decided to take on a suicide mission of retaking Camelot from an evil sorceress and immortal army, and somehow succeeded.) into a shy, nervous, lovesick _fool_.

But mercy, what a woman she was. Witty, sarcastic, passionate, brave, mischievous, smart, beautiful, and above all a bloody brilliant fighter. She choose her friends not based on blood, but on merit and trust, and had given up the chance of ultimate power beside her deranged sister to help them, even her father that had never claimed her. Gwaine knew he had never met anyone anything like Morgana, and hell, he probably never would again. Even Gwen, who was rather bold for a girl, even a "commoner" girl, was nowhere near the same level that Morgana was.

Gwaine had struggled with his newfound and previously unexpierenced feelings for weeks before he had given up. He, Sir Gwaine, was in love with Morgana Pendragon, sister and advisor to Arthur. He was in way over his head, again, and he knew it. And sometimes he hated her for it.

But Gwaine had been over his head almost every moment of his life, and if he was honest with himself, he liked it that way.

Gwaine was shaken out of his thoughts by a sharp elbow to the ribs. Jumping slightly, he realized that Arthur had dismissed them, and everyone was getting up to leave. Gwaine stood up rapidly, trying to look like he had been paying attention, and ignoring the curious looks from Percival at his left.

Gwaine had been making his way purposely towards his rooms, planning on a long nap before dinner, when he heard his voice being called.

Morgana appeared beside him, her trademark smirk that so terrified and intrigued Gwaine adorning her face.

"Enjoy the meeting, Sir Gwaine?" She teased. "Really, your attentiveness and insightful comments put the rest of us to shame."

Gwaine glared at her, but the effect was ruined by the slight redness- his tell for embarrassment- on his ears. Which of course Morgana picked up on (because she was Morgana and she saw everything, somehow) and smirked even deeper.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, not in the mood for a verbal spar with the woman who had been tormenting him for months now. Morgana's voice, though, stopped him in his tracks again. '

"Arthur is holding a tournament for the visiting lord" She informed him, moving so that she was once again by his side.

"Yes, funnily enough, Arthur told us knights that" Gwaine replied dryly. Morgana made a brief face at his tone, before returning to her preferred smirk.

"Well, normally I'd ask Arthur to be my champion, or whoever would annoy him the most, but between the whole "he's my brother" and Gwen, I can hardly pick him, and with all the stress on him right now I don't want cause him any trouble by picking the most annoying visiting knight there is." She informed him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gwaine asked, thoroughly confused.

Morgana merely smiled, still smirking, and abruptly turned around and walked away. Gwaine watched her go in shocked confusion, before noticing something light blue on the floor.

Scooping it up, he realized it was a handkerchief. Embroidered in the corner were the initials "MP".

Gwaine turned on his heel and practically ran back to his room. He felt a headache coming on, for once not the product of drinking.

At this point, he was either going to marry that girl or kill her.

He wasn't quite sure which one seemed more appealing to him right now.

And if Gwaine clutched the piece of cloth tightly to him as he slept, and carried it around secretly for the next few days, well, no one needed to know about it.

**And done! Ten straight romance chapters, complete! Hopefully I've improved my ability to write romance slightly throughout this. **

**So, with the Valentine's Day Challenge out of the way, I will be back soon with all of the requests I've received from you guys. It will probably be Saturday when I next see you. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43:A Fools' Loss

**In response to merlinissocool22's request that I continue Annis' story from Chapter 29.**

Annis wasted no time preparing a trip to Camelot. Within four days after news of Arthur's death had reached her she was sitting on her horse, Calbard, with several knights escorting her and saddlebags brimming with treaties, maps, and other similarly important documents.

She had sent a messenger immediately after she recovered from the shock of the news, four days ago, with strict instructions to change horses in every town so as to arrive in Camelot as quickly as possible. She gave him the following letter to deliver to Queen Guinevere:

_Queen Guinevere Pendragon, nee Leodegrance, of Camelot, Sole ruler of Camelot;_

_Although many circumstances have prevented us personally from meeting, I was well acquainted with your husband, King Arthur of Camelot. As one widowed queen to another, I express my dearest sympathies and heart-felt acknowledgment of the burden you now must carry. I was greatly saddened to hear of Arthur's passing. He was far too young and too noble for such a terrible fate to have befallen him. His wish for a peaceful and united Albion gave me hope for the future of this land; even among all this darkness, he was a beacon of light. _

_In the aftermath of this horrible event, I wish to come to Camelot, not only to pay my respects and honor to a great and deserving King and dear friend, but to extend to you Caerleon's hand as a supporter in achieving your husband's visionary goals: a peaceful unity of nations, achieved not by sword and arrow, but by pen and parchment. _

_My dearest sympathies, once again, _

_ Queen Annis of Caerleon, Ruler of Caerleon, mother of the Crown Prince and Heir Gareth._

Queen Guinevere had sent back the messenger with a gracious and welcoming answer, and he had arrived earlier that morning. Annis had roused the knight escorts immediately.

They reached Camelot four days later. Annis had told her son, Gareth, who would be serving as Caerleon's regeant in the interim, that it could be up to a month before she returned. At least two weeks of her visit would be put aside for the funeral and other matters the Queen Guinenvere had to attend to. Annis doubted she would be the only visiting royalty and noble- Arthur was very charismatic and Camelot had many allies. Guinevere would be swamped with duties as both widow and Queen. It wouldn't be until all that had passed- or at least subsided- that the two of them would be able to sit down and work towards their goal.

The queen- Gwen, as she asked Annis to call her- greeted them warmly when they arrived, but Annis could see the grief in her eyes, clouding them like a heavy, dark curtain. The same grief that Annis still felt, four years later.

As Annis expected, Gwen told her it would likely be a while before she would have time to give Annis her full attention. Annis nodded understandingly, assuring the young queen-she looked too young to be a widow already- that it was no trouble at all.

"If you want to talk about it" She added hesitantly, before departing to her rooms "I've been there before."

Gwen smiled sadly and inclined her head. "Thank you, Annis. I will remember that."

It wasn't until the fifth night of her stay that Annis came across him. She had been unable to sleep, the event here stirring up old and painful memories of her own Caerleon's death, and was taking a walk outside in the upper barraments when she saw the dark figure standing at the wall's edge, staring out over Camelot. She approached him silently, stopping a few feet behind him.

"Good evening, your Highness" the manservant said without turning around.

Annis raised an eyebrow briefly at that, before joining him at the wall. From up here she could see the candlelights burning from every window in the town- Camelot's final tribute to their fallen king.

"Come to pay your respects to Arthur?" Merlin's voice was low, hoarse, as if all the life in him had died as well. Annis noted his omission of title, and reasoned it probably was habit. The young king and his manservant had shared a bond tighter and stronger than most, that much had been obvious to her from the first moment Merlin was dragged into her tent. Arthur might have called his manservant a fool, but he cared for him a great deal. The manservant, she realized, was probably just as lost and grieving as Gwen was.

"Yes" She finally spoke, watching the pinpoints of the soldiers' patrolling dance and swirl between the candlelight's below. "But more than that" She continued, feeling the need to share this with Merlin, Arthur's manservant, secret advisor, and friend. "I came to help Guinevere. Camelot is close to achieving peace with every kingdom in Albion- we hope to spread that peace."

Beside her, Merlin swallowed, feeling his heart constrict as a tear ran down his face. "Arthur wanted that-so badly. It was his dream" He whispered.

"I believe in Arthur's dream. He gave me hope for this land." Annis said simply.

Merlin felt as though he might just tear from all the pain he was feeling. The tears were falling freely now, as he clutched the wall tightly with one hand.

"I should have saved him" he choked out, not even caring about the impropriety of the situation. "He was going to be the greatest King- I should have saved him." He gasped.

"You were there?" Annis asked, not quite able to keep the horrified tone out of her voice. Merlin nodded tightly. Of course Merlin was there, by his friend and king like always. For someone to have to watch their best friend die in front of them- Annis could not even imagine.

"Merlin, there was nothing you could do" Annis tried to reassure him, but Merlin shook his head angrily, cutting her off. He raised a hand and waved it in the air. Sparks appeared from nowhere, taking a shape of a dragon in front of her very eyes. The Pendragon crest. Merlin destroyed it with a violent swipe of his arm, as quickly and as silently as he had created it.

Annis stared at him, the strangely loyal manservant she had still seen as a bit of a fool. A sorcerer. In Camelot, protecting King Arthur. In the back of her mind, the strange events of that long ago fight suddenly made sense.

Annis laid her hand on his shoulder. She gently turned him until he was facing her. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks, his face full of the anguish that only a few could understand. Anguish that fit his face too well for so previously happy a boy. His eyes were full of guilt and grief- eyes so much older than the rest of him, and Annis found herself wondering how these young people had been put through so much.

"Arthur cared for you greatly." Annis said gently. "You weren't just a manservant to him-anyone could see that. You were his friend. There is nothing you could have done to save him, and if there were you would have done it." She looked him squarely in the eye. "You stayed with him until the end, Merlin. That's what he would have wanted. There was nothing more you could have done."

Merlin didn't say anything, but Annis hoped that some of the guilt had lessened.

They stayed there until the dawn came and the candles below went out. Queen Annis of Caerleon and Merlin the Loyal Servant, and hidden Warlock.

**Hmm, that ended up much sadder then I intended. Sorry about the late late late update, real life caught up to me for a while. **

**So, I got a lot of requests from readers during the Valentine's day challenge, but they're scattered throughout my PM box and review box. Here's a list of requests I know I got, if you sent a request recently and it hasn't been written or listed below, please PM or review with the request. **

**-A chapter about Finna's POV/life leading up to the Merlin episode "Kindness of Strangers" (wildnights2339)**

**-Continuation of Chapter 23 (Weapon Place Merlin) based on the group watching the Clue movie and, of course, making fun of Merlin. (Katie Y)**

**-A/M chapter, from eyesofemrys (can you specify which A/M? Arthur Merlin? Arthur Morgana? Arthur Mithian? Arthur Mordred? Annis Mithian? Annis Merlin? Arthur Morgause? Alice Merlin? SO MANY NAMES! ****) **

**-Gwaine/Morgana Arthur/Merlin Gwen/Lance as a (very late) B-day gift to Willow…sorry Wills…**

**-Continuation of Chapter 1 (Bandits) from Guest (probably will be the Chapter 50-mark chapter)**

**Miss Anything? **

**As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, requesting, favoriting, and/or following MLF. You're support is amazing! **

**ED**


	44. Chapter 44: Weapon, Place, Sexy Maids

**Continuation of Chapter 23's Clue Game (This is done as a request for Katie, so let it be known I've never seen this movie, and all I know about it stems from Wikipedia. If I gets stuff wrong, sorry!)**

It was with some trepidation that everyone gathered at the Pendragon house the next Saturday. Morgana had been smirking all week, and when questioned about it, merely said that she was excited for Saturday. They had all become understandably wary of Morgana's smirks over the years, and this one was no exception. Merlin actually moved across the room in history class, willingly seating himself next to Cedric, in an attempt to avoid Morgana's sickly-sweet smiles she kept directing at him.

Finally, Saturday had arrived, and despite some serious consideration of calling sick, Merlin, Gwen, Elyan and Leon were seated on the couch in the Rec room, watching with confusion as Morgana slide a DVD into the (rather nice) TV.

"Are we not playing a game?" Leon voiced the question first, looking at Morgana quizzically. Arthur snorted from behind them.

"Morgana found what she claims is a movie that we simply "must" see, and has hijacked game night in order to show it to us." He told them bitterly. The rest of the group hid smiles. Arthur hated it when Morgana took charge without letting him on anything, especially when it involved game night.

"What's the movie?" Gwen directed the question to her best friend.

"It's a surprise" Morgana said smugly. "Now, the movie is long, so I suggest you all pick a spot where you'll be comfort-"The rest of the sentence was lost in the din of her brother and friends all diving to get their favorite spots.

After about ten minutes of wrestling, bribery, calling up old favors, and Gwen and Morgana exploiting their gender for all it was worth (which didn't really work anymore on Leon or Elyan, but Arthur sometimes was a hit, and Merlin always gave in.) the group was more or less settled. Morgana had claimed the comfy red armchair as her domain, Elyan had wrestled Leon for the full use of the loveseat couch and surprisingly won, leaving the taller boy to share the slightly squished couch with Gwen and Arthur, who had taken Merlin's spot without much of a fight. The dark-haired boy was now seated on the floor between Gwen and Arthur, and actively resisting their attempts to use him as a footrest.

Morgana used the remote to dim the lights and start the movie, skipping through a series of boring advertisements before reaching the familiar feature presentation slide.

The group straightened slightly in anticipation, curious as to what movie Morgana deemed so important they had to miss game night for it.

The screen went black, and mysterious background music began to play as names started to appear on screen.

Tim Curry, Christopher Lloyd, and Madeline Kahn star in

_Clue _

The room was immediately full of protests.

"We already know Merlin did it, can't we just stop now?" Arthur begged, Gwen and Leon nodding in agreement.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Merlin groaned as he hid his face in his hands. "Morgana, I thought we were done with this!"

"Nope" Morgana said happily. "Now all of you shut up and watch."

Arthur and Merlin grumbled some more, but a well-placed look from Morgana quelled them.

They watched quietly for about five minutes, taking in as an assortment of characters all gathered in a large, suspicious looking mansion.

"How old is this movie, anyway?" Gwen asked Morgana. "The lightening is pretty bad."

Morgana checked the DVD box. "Says here it was made in 1985"

The boys all groaned.

"Great" Leon said. "Absolutely no hope for awesome special effects then."

"On the plus side, the women are fairly attractive" Elyan commented. The girls rolled their eyes as Arthur, Leon, and Merlin voiced their agreement.

"Wait a moment" Arthur said a few minutes later as he peered at the screen. "Is that supposed to be Merlin?"

They ignored their friend's protests that he was not, in fact, Mrs. White, or a murderer for that matter, and followed Arthur's gaze.

Elyan let out a low whistle. "Damn. So much for elderly, plump, matronly maid-Merlin." The housekeeper in the scene was young and curvy, with a French accent and rather large…attributes.

To top it all off, she was wearing a very, very revealing maids outfit.

"Wow. Merlin, you're actually kind of sexy" Arthur said causally. Leon and Elyan nodded. Merlin looked at the horrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded, his voice noticeably higher than usual.

"Just be glad Gwaine isn't here" Gwen told him knowingly. "He'd be much, much worse."

Merlin blanched slightly at the thought of what his friend would say.

"If he ever finds out about this, I will personally murder each and every one of you." He promised.

Arthur looked at him accusingly. "See! I know you were a murderer!"

"Oh for the love of god Arthur!"

88888

"What. The. Hell." They all stared at the screen as the credits rolled by. "Less attractive Merlin killed his younger, sexier self, and Leon was a double agent the whole time!"

"Arthur, for the last time, Yvette the maid and Mrs. White were completely different people. " Merlin said in exasperation.

"Either ,that, or the first ending is right, and Gwen killed us all." Leon added.

"I knew her sweet sister persona was just an act." Elyan muttered darkly, casting a suspicious look at his sister.

"I think it was the second one and Morgana murdered everyone." Gwen said, tossing her hair back.

There was a pause as they all turned to look at the brunette, who merely smiled at them knowingly.

"You know, I really have to go" Merlin said quickly, backing around Morgana slowly. "Mom wants me home early tonight"

"Yeah same here" Elyan nodded his head emphatically as he and Gwen grabbed their coats and started quickly towards the door. Leon said nothing but merely followed his friends, casting back a fearful look at Morgana.

Merlin was inside his car and preparing to drive away as fast as the speed limit allowed when the passenger's side door opened and Arthur jumped in quickly, slamming the door.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin gave him a bizarre look.

"You think I'm staying in the same house as her tonight?" Arthur asked incredulously. "I'm sleeping at your house, mate. Otherwise I might not wake up tomorrow."

"Arthur, I really don't think she'd actually kill-"

"Bye, Merlin, Arthur" The two boys turned to see Morgana on the sidewalk next to the car, smiling sweetly at them as she casually fingered the pizza slicer.

"Drive Merlin, drive!" Arthur yelled hysterically as Merlin slammed on the accelerator and sped down the street, a look of pure terror on his face.

Morgana laughed as she watched her brother and his best friend drive erratically away. Really, sometimes it was far too easy.

**Poor Merlin. He's going to have nightmares of Morgana for weeks..when he's not having dreams about that maid's outfit, that is. So, I'm working my way through my list of requests, I think I still have Finna's, Willow's chapter, and a requested A/M that I still need confirmation in the characters in. Please, feel free to add more requests, and please review guys! Thanks~ED**


	45. Chapter 45:The Letters from Someone

**So, I know I'm supposed to be working through the slew of requests, but I got my first acceptance letter today (!) and since Merlin in the Potterverse was already bouncing around in my mind, well, I couldn't resist. **

It was a hot summer day about mid July, with temperatures rising to such that hadn't been seen since the drought of '95. The heat had long ago driven most of Whale's populace indoors, but three young children stubbornly stuck it out, retiring to the shadows of a tree in a glaring defiance of the blazing sun.

They were ten-eleven years old and just on the barrier of child and teen, teetering back and forth on that thin line. They explored their new found freedoms with joyous vigor; well aware of the shouting-distance restrictions placed on their boundaries by their watchful guardians. (who were relieved that the oppressing heat often made the three too languid to test and break those boundaries, as they often did.)

They had been playing in the park all morning, enjoying the absence of the other children. It was only when the sun stood directly in the center that the girl of the trio decided that it was time to rest. Despite her smaller stature, the two young boys went along readily with her plan, jockeying and pushing each other as they followed her.

They were a tight-knit group, the product of slowly increasing alienation by the other children as they grew older, and the "odd happenings of the Pendragon children and Emrys' boy" became more and more frequent. Arthur Pendragon and his adopted sister Morgana were both eleven, and the children of the small town's more wealthy citizens, Uther Pendragon and his wife Igraine, even if no one knew what Uther did beyond "government work". Merlin Emrys, nearly eleven himself, was from the middle class, where he lived with his Uncle Gaius, who was some sort of doctor, according to his nosy neighbor Catrina.

Of course, no one beyond the Pendragon and Emrys' families knew that the "odd happenings" were a result of magic- especially in Morgana and Merlin, whose magic seemed particularly strong. Arthur's was noticeably weaker in raw power, though his own magic was still fairly strong.

The summer passed idly for the three children, who were oblivious to the increased lack of children surrounding them as the beginning of September loomed closer in the distance. There the three would start their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-something all three had looked forward too since they were old enough to hear stories from their parent's own times.

"What do you think it will be like?" Merlin asked aloud, twisting dead blades of grass between his fingers as he lay on his back in between the other two.

"Magnificent" Morgana said immediately. "But also mysterious. Tall, and ancient-like out of a story from the old days."

"I can't wait for flying lessons" Arthur rolled on his side to face the others. "I wish first years could try out on teams- can you imagine, playing a full game with enough people?"

Morgana nodded eagerly. "I wish we could at least make alternates for the team." She herself was an avid seeker.

Merlin made a face at them. "You have fun doing that- I think I'll be in the stands" While the dark-haired lad loved to fly, his poor motor skills, and general inability to catch, throw, or beat anything while on ground or air, prevented him from playing Quidditch as well as Arthur and Morgana.

"Well of course" Arthur said, giving him a friendly punch to the soldier. "We would be lost without our loyal supporter."

Merlin smirked at him "What if I'm cheering for the other team? After all, you might be playing against my house."

Arthur chewed on his lip as he thought about it. "Nope. You still have to cheer for me."

Merlin shoved him and they laughed as they tumbled and wrestled in the rain-deprived grass.

"Look!" Morgana's voice broke through their mock-fight. The young girl had gotten to her feet and was pointing up into the sky, where two brown owls and a white one flew together over their heads and towards the town.

"Three of them" Merlin breathed, his face flushed with excitement. "Do you think-"

Morgana nodded eagerly. "They were carrying letters-one each!"

"Well, come one then!" Arthur was already racing down the incline towards the house, heat forgotten in the excitement and anticipation. Morgana and Merlin rushed after him, Merlin stumbling every now and then on the odd tree root. The three's laughter and joy rose through the thick air over the town, as they ran towards the letters that promised them the start of a brand new adventure.

**I want to do the sorting as well, but couldn't quite get the flow right, so that will be tomorrow or Friday, along with the intro of our favorite's knights, serving girl, and other Merlin characters as they all get placed into houses. What House do you think they'll end up in? **


	46. Chapter 46: The Sorting Hat Sung

**Hogwarts Crossover, part II**

Arthur looked around the great hall, his initial awe tainted by the growing nervousness in his stomach. He struggled to keep his face calm and relaxed, while furtively glancing around to see if anyone else was a nervous as he was. Beside him, Merlin was gazing in wonder at the gloating candles and night sky, a look of utter bliss on his face. On his other side, Morgana looked around confidently, not that Arthur was surprised. Morgana had known since she was 7 that she was going to be in Slytherin like their father was, and Arthur had the childhood pranks to prove it.

Ygraine had been in Hufflepuff, as had Merlin's mother, but Merlin didn't really care what house he was put in, Arthur thought as he watched Merlin nearly trip as he attempted to walk and look up at the same time. Arthur rolled his eyes to himself affectionately. It was only Arthur who was nervous, despite his family's assurances that they didn't care what house he was placed in, so long as he was happy.

Unfortunately, Arthur wasn't sure what house would make him happy. He knew he probably wasn't a Slytherin, but that was about as far as he was able to place himself.

_Not a Slytherin_ He snorted to himself. _Great job, Arthur, you eliminated one of the four houses that you will be labeled with for the entirety of the rest of your life._

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as the man in long blue robes that was leading them came to an abrupt stop in front of an old stool.

"Quiet down, quiet down" He said loudly across the hall, his deep Irish accent sounding odd in the thin, slightly weedy looking man. The students, first year and returning alike, watched in rapport as the professor pulled a large, musty looking hat from his robes and placed it on the chair.

Nothing anyone could say would have prepared Arthur for what happened next.

The hat began to bloody _sing_.

Once Arthur got over his initial shock of what was going on, he tried to listen to what the hat was saying about the houses, hoping to try and figure out what house he belonged in, but he found himself more confused than he had been before.

Dwelling the brave of heart and achieving your ends through ambitions? What the hell did that even _mean_?

The seedy looking man cleared his throat loudly as he unfolded a long scroll of parchment.

"Now" He said, eyeing the queue of eleven year olds severely "When I call your name, please come up and place the hat_ carefully _on your head to be sorted into your house." He looked out over the sea of returning students "There will be no booing or malicious actions of any kind throughout this ceremony." His eyes narrowed on a group of Gryffindor teens towards the back of the hall, all of whom had matching flaming red hair.

"Allot, Lance" He said clearly. A dark haired boy from the front of the group made his way shakily up the stairs.

_At least _someone_ else is nervous _Arthur thought as he watched the boy place the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy smiled widely and slid of the school, making his way calmly over to the cheering table, clad in black with red trim.

"Bones, Elena!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Arthur began to tune out the sortings, only paying half attention as the group around him grew smaller, until

"Emrys, Merlin" Arthur's head snapped to the front as he watched his friend scramble forward, almost tripping over his too-long robes. He jammed the hat eagerly over his head, and it slipped all the way down to his nose. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other before quickly glancing away, biting their lips to keep from laughing.

Merlin was on the stool for almost a full minute-longer than anyone else had been so far-but he appeared to be enjoying himself, a wide smile on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed unexpectedly. Arthur cheered loudly as Merlin ran off to the red and gold sea, where he sat next to Lance. Even from here, Arthur could see Merlin's mouth moving a mile a minute towards the overwhelmed Lance. He looked over at Morgana and Arthur once, giving them a thumbs up that they both returned.

After that, Arthur paid more attention to the sorting, trying to ignore is nerves by making a game of guessing where everyone would go before the hat called out their name.

He guessed right with a pretty girl named Leodegrance, Gwen, who became a Ravenclaw, but was wrong about her twin brother, who ended up in Hufflepuff. (Arthur had guessed Slytherin- Elyan's calm composure had reminded him eerily of Morgana.) He also messed up Flint, Cassie, who the sorting hat put in Ravenclaw after three whole minutes on the stool, but guessed Delty, Oliver right (Slytherine).

"Oberon, Gwaine" Arthur recognized the name. Gwaine had sat with them for the train ride, hitting it off immediately with Merlin and Arthur, although he and Morgana became more like sparring partners then friends. They had lost him in the sea of boats though (The three of them ended up with Oliver Delty, who they all took an immediate dislike too, especially after he pushed Merlin in the water, causing Morgana to try and curse him as Arthur fished the soaked boy out.) and hadn't found him since.

Arthur guessed immediately what house Gwaine would go in, and the hat agreed with him almost instantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gwaine grinned smugly as he strutted of to the table, sitting down in Merlin's other side, and slapping him on the back cheerfully. Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy flash through him.

"Pendragon, Morgana" Arthur's head snapped from Merlin to his sister, who flashed him a relaxed smile-bloody hell how was she so calm? - before walking gracefully to the stool. It wasn't long before the hat opened its brim and yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" Morgana grinned widely and joined the applauding table, her happiness only broken by the brief-but-terrifying glare she directed at Olver Delty.

"Pendragon, Arthur" Arthur's breath hitched as he slowly made his way towards the stool, thoughts racing as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. Before it fell over his eyes he saw Merlin send him a thumbs up.

_Won't be Slytherin, I'm not cut out for Slytherin, still don't know what wit beyond measure being a treasure really means, want to be in the same house as Merlin so I can know somewhere, but do I really belong in Gryffindor? Maybe Ravenclaw, Uncle Tristan was a Ravenclaw, but Mum says I'm a lot like her, does that mean Hufflepuff? _

_**Well, you're a tricky one, kid, but I think you belong in**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Arthur blinked when he heard the hat scream. Still processing what had just happened, he pushed the hat off and stood up. The Gryffindor table was cheering wildly, and Merlin was actually jumping up and down in his seat. Arthur walked quickly over, grinning to himself as he watched Merlin make a space for him between Lance and Merlin.

Gwaine gave him a high five and they all were introduced to second year Leon Noble, who answered all of Lance and Merlin's questions about the teachers.

Finally, after "Yarrow, Percival" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and a rather long speech from Headmistress McGonagall, the feast began. Arthur watched in astonishment as Gwaine managed to eat half a chicken by himself.

Arthur felt half-asleep by the time the feast was over, and hoped that one of the other boys was paying attention to where they were going, because there was no way he'd remember the way back in the morning.

_Maybe Merlin will remember. _He though sleepily as they entered their dormitory of the next 7 years and quickly found the beds with their things on it. _He's always had a freaky sense of direction. Or maybe we can find Leon again and he'll show us the way. _

Arthur yawned as he pulled the covers over himself, and looked across to the bed next to him, where Merlin was.

"This is going to be great" Merlin whispered sleepily.

As Arthur turned himself over to the land of dreams, he couldn't help but think that Merlin was right.

**Oh my god, guys, I am SO SORRY. I meant to have this up over a week ago, but this week has been crazy busy. I swear, I will do my best to keep updating regularly, and I will try not to leave the story this long without updating ever again. Thanks to everyone for your patience and support, and reviews and requests are welcome as always (just saying, the more reviews I get, the more likely it is I'll skip studying and update…hinthint.)**


	47. Chapter 47: Legend Anew Part 1

**First off, I am so, so, so, so sorry it was so long before this went up. First I was out of the country, then crew got into full swing, and on top of that I have had a month straight of never ending exams. But I am back, and I appreciate everyone who is still checking up on this fic: ) Onto chapter 47! **

AU of Merlin after season 2, based on the scenario I came up with for the Gwaine/Morgana story. Starts during episode 3, The Nightmare Begins. There will NOT be a Morg/Mer pairing, I like Gwaine and Morgana too much.

Merlin looked at Morgana, Gaius' cautions crumbling as he watched the girl, still too prideful to outright ask for his help, slowly start to fall into distress.

"You're not alone in this Morgana." He tells her earnestly. She raised her head to look at him, he could see the unshed tears in her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion and curiosity reflected in her expression. Merlin bit his lip, suddenly unsure. All his life, he had never told anyone, had always listened to his mother, Gaius, and even Will's warnings; to never say anything, give no one even a reason to suspect he possessed magic. And while Morgana was his friend, and had the same gifts he did, she was still the king's ward. How could he, even if he were absolutely sure she wouldn't in her own fragile state oust him to all of Camelot, put one of his closest friends in such a difficult position?

But yet, he couldn't bear to watch her go through this alone, not when he had had such loving and caring support all his life.

"Tell Arthur" He blurts suddenly, not even thinking through the idea that had just crossed his head.

Morgana stared at him for a second before letting out a small, sardonic chuckle. "Tell Arthur? Oh that's a good idea" She choked as she crossed the room to where the window was, deliberately not meeting Merlin's eyes. "You saw what he did with the Druids, I'd be thrown under the blade faster than Uther can even say 'execution'."

"That's not true." Merlin said, stepping behind her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Arthur cares for you, you're like a sister to him. He'd protect you, I know he will."

Morgana shook her head, insistently. "Arthur craves Uther's approval too much; he'd never betray him, or his ideals, not like this. He'd never listen."

"If that's the case, why did Arthur save me?" Merlin said quietly, looking directly into Morgana's eyes. "Why did he help save Mordred, even though he was a druid? Why did he come to Ealdor?" Morgana's face began to lose some of its anger as she considered his words. "In the end, Arthur always makes his own decisions, even if Uther doesn't agree. Arthur will help you, Morgana" Merlin insisted. "Go to him, tell him everything. He'd listen."

When Morgana didn't respond, Merlin quietly left the room, leaving the dark haired seer alone by the window.

line

Morgana hovered outside of Arthur's door anxiously. After two weeks of resilient silence on the matter, Merlin's pleading, urges, and (when he couldn't speak to her privately) significant looks had finally worn the girl down, as well as Arthur's actions earlier that day, when he once again disobeyed Uther to go save Gwen, despite her status. With yet more proof of Arthur's good heart, Morgana had no more arguments, and Arthur was the best one who could protect her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door abruptly.

"It's called knocking, Merlin, most peop-" Morgana cleared her throat pointedly, causing Arthur to spin around from the fireplace. "Ah, Morgana. What can I do for you?"

"I need to tell you something." Morgana said timidly, searching Arthur's face for any kind of sign of how he might take this.

"Go ahead" Arthur said, gesturing to the empty chair as he leaned against the wall. Morgana turned and closed the heavy wooden doors, bolting them for good measure. She could practically feel Arthur's eyebrows rise as he watched her. "It's important."She said as she turned around.

"Must be."

Morgna sat down gingerly, her gaze locked on Arthur's. "Before I start, please, promise me you'll listen to the whole thing" She said imploringly.

"Morgana" Arthur began but she cut him off.

"Please, Arthur, I'm begging you." She could tell by the surprise and kindling worry on her brother's face how desperate she must look. "Promise you'll listen."

Arthur leaned down and took one of her hands comfortingly. "I promise" He says, sincerity ringing in his tone.

Morgana nodded frantically, looking down for a minute as she tried to gather her courage.

"Morgana?" Arthur prompted. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Arthur" She began slowly "What if I told you that-that I don't think all magic is evil? No, don't interrupt" She said as she saw his mouth open automatically. "I know what your father has taught you-what he has taught all of Camelot. But what if Uther is wrong? What if not all magic users are bad people?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Arthur asked, his voice tightly controlled as he watched Morgana. "You've seen what magic users do, how much they kill and harm our people!"

"Surely you can think of one time, one time, that magic was used for good, to help someone." Morgana pleaded. Arthur began to shake his head, but stopped suddenly, a strange look coming on his face.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"The light…" Arthur murmured, no longer looking at Morgana.

"Light?" Morgana was puzzled "What light?"

"When I was in the caves, trying to get the flowers to save Merlin" Arthur said "The cave was dark and I was barely hanging onto the side to avoid falling down. Giant spiders were climbing up, and I couldn't see where to go but" He stopped, his face full of confusion and wonder "a light appeared, out of nowhere, and showed me the way out, and then just …disappeared."

He turned back to Morgana." An then there was Will…"

"Merlin's best friend?" Morgana looked at him. "The one who died saving your life" She felt guilty when Arthur winced at her words.

He nodded. "He was a sorcerer…he used his magic to save the village."

The two fell into a silence for a few moments before Morgana began to speak again.

"Arthur" She sat up straighter in the chair, watching the blonde closely. "The accident in my room a few weeks ago…it wasn't someone trying to harm me, or kill me."

"How do you know?" Arthur stared at her closely.

"Because it was me." Morgana closed her eyes. "Arthur-I have magic"

**And because I'm a terrible person (really, everyone says so) I'm ending my first chapter back with a cliffhanger….evil laughter. I will have the rest of season 2, as well as season 3, hopefully, up in the next two days..HOPEFULLY. They also won't be as detailed per episode as these were, but I wanted to get the preamble going. Anyway, I do need some help on a few details: **

**I need a reason for Arthur to accept Morgana's magic, but still be against it enough that Merlin can't tell anyone his secret. I'm thinking Arthur is ok with Morgana because it is mostly seer and very small, but is against powerful magic users? Ideas? **

**Lancelot: does he live? **

**Pairings: Do you guys want Gwen/Arthur? I know that this won't be a Merlin/Morgana, or really a Merlin/anyone, but it might become Gwaine/Morgana. I love that pairing. **

**As always, thank you all for your support! ~ED**


End file.
